No Rain
by slickboy444
Summary: Major ScottJean. Scott and Jean have always been seen as a couple of uptight straightarrows in the eyes of others. But in reality, their lives are far darker, and more complex than anyone could possibly imagine.
1. Night Terror

**No Rain  
Chapter 1: Night Terror**

* * *

AN: Hey! Slickboy444 here! I'm back in the Evo section with a new story for you all! After "Darkness and Light" and "X-men: Evolution of the Heart" I have been overwhelmed with so much wonderful feedback and I can't thank everybody enough for it. I know my stories can be unusual and dark at times, but you all still read them and that means a lot to me. Before I begin this piece, I feel I should give you all a brief overview of what it is and how it came to be.

A while back I read two fantastic stories by an author known as Raedance called "F the Honor Roll" and "All Fall Down." These stories were dark and had a lot of angst in them...But they also had some of the best Scott/Jean material on the web! I am a big fan of Scott/Jean and those stories were unique in a sense that they portrayed Scott and Jean as not so perfect kids with not so perfect lives. However, this was balanced by a great deal of emotion, reason, and detail that showed more complexities within the characters that only made them more admirable to read. Those stories partly inspired my fic "X-men: Evolution of the Heart," but while writing it I felt that I didn't take it as far as I wanted to. That is why I decided to write this story to fulfill what I didn't do before. It was inspired by both Raedance and the song by Blind Melon, "No Rain." You may notice some parallels between what I do in this story, and what you read in Raedance's stories. However I am NOT trying to plagiarize here, I'm trying to tell another story that goes along those lines. So if Raedance is reading this, my story is dedicated to you and your work.

If you read "Evolution of the Heart" you know that I described some pretty graphic things. This story takes it to the next level, hence the R rating. It has A LOT of angst. This story has numerous mentions of rape, child abuse, drugs, and deals with a lot of inner trauma. Things like depression, death, post traumatic stress disorder, insomnia, and night terrors are real things! There may also be some graphic moderately sexual content later on, so be forewarned! I will try to keep from going overboard, but I won't overly sugarcoat either. If you are sensitive to this content, be it sexual or otherwise, I STRONGLY advise you to abstain from reading this. I don't want to get kicked off of and I don't want to offend anybody. I just want to tell a story about some of my favorite X-men characters. So please...Read this with caution and try to remember that this is a STORY!

Summery: Scott Summers and Jean Grey are seen by the rest of the X-men as a couple of strait-arrow, upstanding do-gooders. They do what they're told and they try to set an example. They seem like the perfect people in the perfect relationship. But...Unknown to them, Scott and Jean have many dark secrets that they are forced to hide underneath a veil of secrecy every day. They have been through things that have haunted them for so long and now more than ever, they struggle to hold themselves together under the strain of being who they are. The rest of the team truly doesn't know their real side...Or how deep their relationship really is.

Pairing: Jott (Scott/Jean).

Category: Angst (and a lot of it), Romance.

Minor note: 'these mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men in any way, shape, or form. Marvel owns them so please don't sue me. Also, there are some songs I may mention later on and I don't own them either. They all belong to the respective bands.

And please, I implore everybody to tell me what they think about this story. I urge all of you to send me reviews at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I love hearing from my readers! If you have to flame, please be considerate! Otherwise please review! Thank you!

This fic is dedicated to my loyal friends and reviewers of my previous stories: Optic Red, Jen, Sweet Like Chocolate, Sentoris, Reddfire, Darkness1, Extra2restrial, KSimonT-X, Enchantedlight, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, Agent-G, Angyxoxo, and of course Wen (you rule my friend!).

And for the most part, this story is a tribute to Raedance. If you haven't read "F the Honor Roll" or "All Fall Down" I highly recommend that you read it to see where this story truly came from. Thank you Raedance!

Well, that's it! Now without further adieu, I give you "No Rain."

ENJOY!

* * *

In the late hours of the night within the walls of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, all seemed quiet as everyone in the mansion slept peacefully after another hard day of being mutants in an uncertain world. However, in the room of a young man by the name of Scott Summers...Peaceful is the last word to describe what was truly going on his mind. Over and over again, he tossed and turned in his sleep...Occasionally groaning in pain. As he tossed around with unwavering unrest, he began to thrash violently as if he was fighting something off...But nothing was there.

He was gasping for breath...Almost as if something was squeezing every ounce of air from his lungs. His face looked as though he was in pain as he continued to toss and turn in the darkness of the night. And as his actions became more and more fevered...Subtle, yet barely audible words slipped from his hoarse throat.

"No...No more..."

* * *

In the cold air of the skies over Alaska, two young boys stood near the open door of a small plane that was flying thousands of feet in the air. Fire fed by the plane's fuel was consuming the air around them and the sickening smell of black smoke permeated deeply throughout the inside of the cabin area. As the two boys saw the vast fall to the ground that they would have to endure, a terrible fear came over their young minds.

"Daddy please, I don't want to jump! I want to stay here with you and mommy!" said a young Scott Summers as he clung to his parents with his brother.

"I'm sorry Scott..." said his father with a heavy heart, knowing this a situation that should never be thrust upon two mere children, "But I need you and Alex to be very brave right now. I know you're scared, but please...Be strong."

"But...What about you?" asked a young Alex Summers as he looked back up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

Katherine Summers responded by tightly embracing her two sons for what she knew would be the last time. It was so hard trying to explain to young children that their parents would not be able to be there for them anymore. It was a heartbreaking feeling...Being forced to say goodbye to such fragile young minds. However, if they were to live...They would have to do just that, and there were no words to describe the difficulty of such an act.

"We'll be okay baby...But you have to jump," said their mother as another heavy rumble shook the small plane.

The two boys then stood near the opening of the plane that led in to the cold, Alaskan wilderness. Looking back at each other with unparalleled fear in their minds, they took one last look at their parents.

"Please be safe boys. Scott, look after your brother...And, I'm sorry," said Christopher Summers as he saw the fear in his children's eyes as they stood ready to jump.

Another loud rumble shook the plane as the flames grew stronger and the smoke grew thicker. Time had run out...It was now or never. Katherine then held on tight to her husband as they both took one last look at their children.

"Scott, Alex! You have to go! JUMP NOW!" yelled their father as the fire grew more intense.

There was no more time left for the young boys to contemplate any further. They were just young children and they were about to make a choice that nobody should ever have to make. Taking each other's hand...Scott and Alex Summers took a deep breath and jumped out of the plane.

As the cold air hit them, and they looked back at the plane with their parents...They both watched in horror as it exploded in a ball of fire. The shockwave from the blast knocked them apart as they tumbled through the air towards the hard ground below. As they drew their parachutes to slow their decent, Scott felt something happen on the top of his chute. Off to his side...Alex watched in horror as he saw flames start to consume the top of his brother's parachute. And as Scott's decent began to accelerate...Alex reached out to his brother as he fell out of sight.

"SCOTT!"

"ALEX!!!"

* * *

Darkness...Pain...loss. A young boy lay silently in a hospital bed with numerous machines going in and out of his frail body. Scott Summers felt as if a massive weight had been placed over every muscle as he slowly became more aware. When he tried to move, every nerve surged with pain...But he managed to open his eyes through all this to see where he was. Was he dead? Where was he? Many questions surged though his young mind when it dawned on him...The plane, his family, the fire.

Panic soon griped Scott as his vision struggled to adjust. But as they gradually became clearer...He saw a man in a doctor's coat loom over him in the pale, florescent glow of the lights.

"Scott...Scott can you hear me?" said the man.

Scott tried to respond...But nothing came out of his throat. He was too weak to even talk, but he could still hear and see.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Scott. You've been in a coma...For the last three months. We thought you were a goner, but you held on. Your parents...Your brother...I'm afraid they didn't make it. You're the only one who survived. I'm sorry Scott..."

The young boy felt a wave of sadness unlike no other wash over him as the feeling of such a loss sunk in. The 8 year old boy struggled to process the fact that...His whole family was dead and he was all alone in the world. And as he lay still in his bed in so much pain...He could do nothing but cry...For his world had just fallen apart.

* * *

An eleven-year-old Scott Summers was thrown to the ground once again in a crumpled heap. He had tears in his eyes as he felt the blood trickle down his face. His body was thin, weak, and horribly undernourished as he lay in pain on the cold, hard floor. Pain was all this boy felt...For years now his world was and endless cycle of physical and mental torture from people who liked to take advantage of scared, weak boys.

"You little shit! Didn't I tell you to get the fucking jewels first!? And leave the small time shit for later!?" shouted an angry, booming voice that loomed over the young boy.

Scott didn't respond...For he knew that nothing he said would calm this man down. This angry man...Who Scott was ashamed to say was his foster dad...Had made his life even more of a living hell for years now. After the plane crash and his stay in the hospital, he got sent to at least half a dozen orphanages...But nobody wanted to adopt a scared, traumatized little boy. They bounced him around many state care programs, but they seldom lasted more than a few weeks due to the lack of money and the horribly poor conditions that caused them to be shut down. After being sent to orphanage number six in New York, Scott was 'adopted' by a former ex-convict through a bribe in the corrupt officials within social services. It was an act that Scott quickly came to regret because this man that had adopted him was not a very upstanding person to say the least. This man forced the young boy to live on the streets like an animal, hustling stolen goods for food and money to survive. But it was never a whole lot...And his foster dad along with his associates took most of the revenue he stole. That's why he was so angry with him right now...Because of one simple hit gone wrong. And as Scott felt the warm blood seep in to his eyes and mix with his tears...He dreaded what his so called "caretaker" would do to him next. It seemed everyone he encountered now hurt him...Leaving scar after scar in the body and mind of young Scott Summers.

"Well, ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Another surge of pain shot through the young boy's body as the angry man gave him a hard kick while he was still lying on the dirty ground. That only caused Scott to start coughing up blood as he tried to fight off the mind-numbing feeling of the pain he was in.

"I'm sorry...I..." but Scott was once again cut off by his angry foster dad.

"SORRY?! The cops shot at me! We lost over half of the goods! Sorry just ain't gonna cut it this time Scott!" yelled the angry man as he gave him another kick.

This time, the kick landed on a small bullet wound that Scott had suffered while running from the cops. This only sent another powerful sting throughout his body as he felt his head begin to spin from everything that was happening to him. He was now so weak from it all...After years of suffering he struggled to hold his physical and mental well-being together. He tried to shut it all out...But that was impossible, given that he had suffered worse in the past. His former convict foster parent had done much worse before. Intense beatings from him whenever a job went wrong, whenever he lost money gambling, whenever he went through withdraws due to drug use, or sometimes when he just felt like it...He would take all his anger out on the frail, young Scott simply because he could. To him, Scott was just a brain damaged pet who bought in child support money from the state. And his violent assault of the young boy permeated deeply as Scott suffered worse and worse beatings over the years.

"You're useless Scott...I put a roof over your head and this is the thanks I get?!" bellowed the angry convict as he grabbed the young boy by the shirt collar and forced him against the wall, "You know you'll have to be punished for this...Take em off!"

Scott backed up further against the wall as a terrible feeling of fear overwhelmed his system. He lost all control of his sobs. He was hoping this wouldn't happen...He was hoping that the beatings were all he would suffer. But they weren't...His foster dad did other things to him as well...Sick, perverted things that only hurt the young boy even more in his already tumultuous life. Beatings along were bad enough...But rape only made things worse. Because he was a weak pretty boy...His foster dads and his associates found a sick pleasure in raping and abusing this boy...Believing that because he was so pitiful that he didn't feel. They would touch, torture, and use this boy in so many inhuman ways. It made him feel so ashamed and weak...That he often contemplated suicide. He even tried...Twice. But he survived each time. It was almost as if he was forced to live this horrible life and could do nothing to escape it. Every day was a struggle. He was so broken...Mentally, physically, and spiritually. Violence, assault, and rape were engraved on this boy's mind and body even when he was still at such a young age.

"No...No, please! Anything but that..." said Scott in a hoarse voice as he felt the blood on his face start to dry in to a thick crust around the side of his face from the stains of his tears.

"Don't you talk back to me, kid! You know you're just gonna make it worse! NOW DO IT!"

"No...I won't," said Scott as he tried to catch his breath, but only coughed up more blood as more tears began to form in his eyes.

"YOU WILL! Remember Scott...When disobedient little children are bad, they have to be punished...NOW STRIP EM!"

Then, his angry foster dad picked him up and threw him against the wall again, and as he walked back over to the injured young boy...He took out a pocket knife and began to cut off his shirt roughly fondle his tender flesh. Scott closed his eyes and tried to shut it out, but he didn't even have the strength to do that through all the pain of his wounds and weakened state. This man had broken him so much over the years that he didn't have the strength to fight back. So now, he could do nothing more than cry and endure this horrible torture that was his life.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me...Now, you're gonna pay the price!"

Then...Something strange began to happen. As Scott braced himself for the inevitable...He was suddenly overcome with a powerful burning sensation in his eyes. Where it was coming from...He didn't know. But the more he tried to ignore it, the worse it got. Soon, Scott Summers felt an enormous pressure build up within his head and he started to let out weak moans of pain. As he struggled to filter out everything that was happening to him...A sudden red tint engulfed his vision.

"NO!!!" yelled the young boy's tired voice as he suddenly felt the pressure in his head release in a powerful burst that blasted his violent caretaker in to the air and against the opposite wall.

Then...It stopped. And Scott was left to ponder what had just happened to him. He couldn't think straight...The whole world was spinning around him. Overcome with a new feeling of anxiety, he looked back over at the body of his foster dad...The man who had tortured him to no end for too long now. A wave of fear then gripped his mind as he suddenly realized that he was dead...And he had just killed him. All the pain in the world, and now he had to live with the fact that he had taken a life.

Tears ran down the young boys face as he desperately hoped that this wasn't real...That this wasn't happening. But it was real...He didn't know how, but it was. His mind and spirit had devolved in to a horrible void of suffering.

"What have I done? What's happening to me?" said Scott weakly in a hoarse tone as he fell back against the wall in agony.

Then, the pressure and burning in his head returned. This time it did not weaver...Instead it grew stronger. The young boy then struggled to hold his thoughts together as he grasped his head in pain. He was already haunted by memories and physical scars that wouldn't go away...But now something else was happening as he collapsed on the cold, dingy floor below him. All the awful memories of his life festered and paralyzed his very being as the pain in his eyes just kept burning more. And as he took one last look at the sight before him that had been hell for years now...Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Scott as he suddenly bolted up from his sleep covered in a cold sweat.

He felt lightheaded and dizzy as he struggled to breath. Looking over at his desk and dresser that lay off to the side of his bed, he noticed that he had knocked over many of the small items that were once there. It was then he knew that it had happened again...He had another one of his 'dreams.' Briefly, Scott caught a glimpse of his clock radio which now lay on the floor. It read 12:30 AM, but that didn't mean much to Scott as he tried to rid his mind of the unpleasant images that had plagued his dream for so many years. Only now, they were becoming a lot more vivid lately...And bottling them up like he had been doing for years now was getting harder than ever.

These dreams...Were anything but dreams. They were memories....Memories of the sad, tragic story that was his life. He felt trapped in his own mind because he had to live with such pain. Every day he had live with this and every night he had to struggle with it as they plagued his dreams. Lately, it had only been getting worse...And there seemed little that he could do about it. Every feeling was intensified...Every painful memory was more vivid. As he continued to try and catch his breath...He felt tears in his eyes even though they were covered with his glasses. But he no longer had the strength to fight them as he buried his hands in his face...Trying to make it all go away, but to no avail.

* * *

Across the hall from Scott's room, the dreams that had plagued his nightmares were now being felt by another. Jean Grey, who was a powerful psychic and a lifelong friend of Scott in more ways than one...Tossed in her bed as she saw countless images of pain, loss, and rape. The images were that of a young boy that she knew all too well. Then...She soon bolted up from her sleep as the painful memories came to ahead. And through a soft buzz within her head...She sensed the inner turmoil through her mind and she immediately knew the source of it all.

"Oh no...Scott," she said silently as she quickly got up out of her bed and rushed over to Scott's room.

Jean found the door had been left unlocked, and she wasted no time entering Scott's room to see him grabbing the sides of his head with a look of intense inner pain on his face.

"Scott..." said Jean softly as she slowly made her way over to him, closing the door behind her.

She could sense that this dream had been more vivid than usual. As bad as these occurrences were...It was nothing new...Not for either of them. Nightmares were just one of the many things that plagued their lives. And whenever one of them was in pain...The other would feel it. Ever since Scott and Jean had been at the institute, they shared a special bond. Over time that bond had grown a lot deeper. It had gotten to a point where they shared each other's dreams...And nightmares. It was a special link that allowed them to be there for one another as friends...And much more.

As Jean sat next to Scott's side on his bed, he slowly slid an arm around her waist and held her closely. Jean could feel his mind in her head starting to relax ever so slightly as she rested herself against him, trying to sooth what he had just been through.

"It happened again..." said Scott softly as his breathing started to become more regular.

"I know..." whispered Jean as she gently stroked the side of his face, "I felt it."

Scott tried to look away after that, but found it hard not to stare in to Jean's deep, green eyes.

"I'm sorry..." said Scott, who never liked the idea of Jean feeling his pain.

"Don't be...You've endured my nightmares, Scott...The least I can do is endure yours."

That helped calm the both of them down a bit as they simply sat there holding each other in the late hours of the night. Sleep was now the last thing on their minds as the images of the nightmare stayed burned in to their minds. Whenever Scott had a bad dream or whenever Jean had one...They usually ended up like this, sitting in each others arms...Wishing for all the pain to go away.

"Wanna get some air?" asked Jean as she broke the silence that had fallen over them, "You look like you need it."

Scott didn't have the strength to go back to sleep now...And he still found it hard to breathe after what he had just experienced in his dream. Outside didn't sound like such a bad idea now as he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead.

"Sure...Let's go."

And with that, they both got up from the bed and headed out hand and hand in to the night...But not before they grabbed a small pack of cigarettes stashed away in a drew and stashed them in their pockets.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for chapter one. I know its a little angsty and it was a little harsh on Scott, but that's his past in this story. It's not very different when compared to other X-men universes, but I know it's a bit more graphic in dealing with the violence and rape that was described. And I'm sorry to say that Jean's past isn't much better. You'll find out more in the later chapters, but for now please tell me what you thought so far! I always love getting feedback so please send your thoughts to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!

WAIT! REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO!


	2. Perfect Indeed

**No Rain  
Chapter 2: Perfect Indeed**

* * *

Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I got so many with one chapter! Well, here's a quick message to all you wonderful readers that took the time to tell me what you think!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! It really means a lot to me because it shows that I at least started the story well. And by the way, I really enjoyed your story "Haunted Fate!" Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read my story and I implore you to continue writing and supporting Jott!  
  
Sprocket: I know, it's kind of angsty for Scott in the first chapter…And this one may not be much better. But angst is kind of the central feel for this story. I will try to balance it out, but that may not make it any happier. Thank you very much for your kind review! I hope you like where this story goes! Peace out!  
  
Darkness1: I always love hearing from you man! I'm sorry if the graphic nature of the last chapter disturbed you, but I'm sorry to say that things like that do happen in this world and it is very wrong for anybody to have to suffer like that. And as to your thoughts about Scott, I don't have a personal vendetta against him…He's my favorite character. I don't mean for my stories to make me sound like I have a grudge against him because I don't…But that's just how my stories tend to turn out. I enjoy writing angst and it's kind of an impulse of mine that I choose to write about Scott. And this story will probably be quite dark…But you'll just have to wait and see exactly how dark it turns out to be. Thank you very much for your kind review and I wish you the best my friend! Peace out!  
  
Agent-G: I am SO sorry I didn't mention you in the prologue! I fixed it; your name should be up now! I'm sorry; it was just a dumb mistake on my part. You deserve an honorable mention because you have been such a wonderful reviewer to my stories for so long now! I'm honored that you take the time to read and review my work and it really means a lot to me. And as for my story, yeah it will be kind of dark…But it'll still have a decent plot and have tons of Scott/Jean romance! I apologize again and I promise to be more careful in the future my friend.  
  
Kurttyscouge: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that scene with Jean sensing Scott's distress. I must warn you though; this story is a bit heavy on the angst, so this is only the beginning. I hope you like where it goes! Thanks again and best wishes to you!  
  
Diaz: Yeah, I tend to lean towards writing darker stories because that's kind of what I excel at more than other genres. I'll try to keep it from getting overly gruesome, but I won't sugarcoat anything either. I know it's hard to read about children being abused, but it's an unfortunate reality of this world. There are a lot of kids out there that get abused, and this story shows the kind of effects it can have. Thank you so much for your kind review! There is still plenty of Scott/Jean to come, so stay tuned my friend! This story has a lot of it! I'm honored that you think so highly of my work because I put a lot in to each story I write! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the fic! Peace out my friend!  
  
X00001: Thank you for the review! And don't worry, there's still plenty more to come! I hope you like where the story goes and I'm glad you took the time to review!  
  
Miss Grinny: Ah yes, I remember you well. I was wondering where you disappeared to. Now I know. Thank you very much for reviewing the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading the rest of it! I look forward to your criticism and thank you letting me know that you're still out there and reading my stories!  
  
Reddfire: I have a ton of stories floating around in my head, but I have so little time to write them all down. This is just one of them! I'm glad you liked the first part! The whole story is full of Scott/Jean goodness and I hope you enjoy it! It will be quite angsty to say the least, but I won't use that as an excuse to write a substandard plot. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but college can be stressful to say the least. Thank you very much for reviewing and I wish you the best my friend!  
  
Lil-Jean: Yeah, I too loved Raedance's stories. Most of the credit for inspiring this goes out to Raedance to begin with. I'm glad you liked how it started and don't worry, for there is plenty more to come! There is still a lot of Scott/Jean fluff ahead as well as some rather angsty issues. Thank you very much for the kind review! Enjoy!  
  
Mark C: I'm glad you think that I'm off to a good start with this. As for Scott's foster dad, I know he was pretty cruel, but that's kind of how he was in the comics as well. I don't blame Scott for doing what he did. If he hadn't killed him, then he would be dead instead. But one can never escape the guilt of taking the life of another, no matter how much we feel it is justified. Jean's past is also not so bright, but I explain that more in this chapter! I hope you like it and thank you very much for your kind words! Peace out!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Thank you very much for saying such nice things about the first chapter! And to answer your question, their ages are around the same as they are in the show. But it would probably be more accurate to say that they're a little older because this takes place after the episode "Ascension." So relatively speaking, Scott and Jean are about 19. I'm glad that you like the beginning! I hope you like the middle and end just as well! I'm always glad to hear from you my friend! Your reviews are a wonderful inspiration and I thank you for supporting me on all my fics! You rock!  
  
Lyranfan: Yeah, I didn't want to be too graphic with the sexual detail because I didn't want to risk getting booted off of the website. I would have liked to go further, but I'm glad that you thought I did okay despite the fact. And I'm glad you liked the psychic link aspect between Scott and Jean, that has always been a favorite aspect of mine. The crash scene was also a challenge because I didn't want it to make it completely identical to the scene in my other story, "Evolution of the Heart." I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers: Yeah! Thank your for reviewing! It's an honor because I really admire your stories. This story is heavy on Scott/Jean, so I think you'll probably like this! Peace out!  
  
Mrs. Myxztipik: I'm amazed that I managed to render you speechless with this chapter. I find it somewhat strange being that it's coming from something I wrote. And as for the smoking, well read no further than this chapter! There's plenty more left and I hope you like where it goes! Thanks again for the review and peace out!  
  
Softbalchick181: Wow…I'm honored that you actually consider yourself a fan of my writing. It really means a lot to me because I put so much effort in to everything I write. This one is no exception so thank you very much for your support! I hope you like where the rest of this story goes and I wish you the best! Peace out!  
  
Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You all rock! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The balcony overlooking the pool and the back yard of the Xavier institute was always peaceful at night. The moon cast a hypnotic shine on the waters as it hung high in the night sky. The crisp wind coming off from the waters of the lake kept the air cool as Scott and Jean stood looking over the scenery around them. While it was hard to forget the fresh memory of the nightmare…The picturesque view helped distract the two teens from the horrors that had plagued them on this night.  
  
As Scott Summers and Jean Grey stood under the moonlight, they both lit up cigarettes and began taking steady drags.  
  
"The dreams have been getting pretty bad lately…I can't even remember the last time I actually slept through the night," said Scott as he exhaled a lung full of smoke.  
  
"I know…I talked to the Professor about them earlier…But he just said he'll try harder to get those special prescription drugs he's always telling us about. That's been his answer to everything lately…" scoffed Jean as she took another drag off of her cigarette.  
  
"And who knows…They may not even work."  
  
"After what happened last time we tried taking 'medications,' I wouldn't doubt it," said Jean as she sighed at their dilemma.  
  
Ever since Scott and Jean had been at the institute, they had suffered severe psychological problems that few people ever knew about. Watching his parents die and living on the street for most of his childhood had left Scott with severe post traumatic stress disorder and chronic depression. Jean had spent the majority of her early life in an insane asylum after her parents completely disowned and abandoned her because of her mutant powers. There, she was misdiagnosed with numerous ailments and stuck in padded rooms around people who really were crazy. She was forced to absorb the thoughts and feelings of the truly mentally ill for years until the professor found her. Being abandoned by her parents and left to suffer in a mental hospital had left the young girl with having horrible hallucinations about her past, as well as severe problems with depression and generalized anxiety disorder. Add to that, the asylum she was sent to was more along the lines of a prison for the insane. Not all the guards there were very upstanding citizens and when faced with a pretty little redhead who was drugged halfway in to unconsciousness…Rape was almost common. And because of her powers she felt, saw, and heard everything, but could do nothing about it. The pain of others and the pain that she suffered only hurt more as time went on. It was so bad that neither of them really spoke for the first few months at the institute. They were both very traumatized…Distraught…And deeply depressed. They only began to deal with it when they became friends because they finally had someone to talk to and someone to understand. They shared the pain, the loss, and the turmoil of their past even though there were so many inner wounds that time could not heal.  
  
From the beginning the Professor, Logan, and Storm were ill-equipped to handle such problems in young children. Intense counseling and therapy only went so far for them because of the serious mental scars that had been left by the past. They suffered deep depression, severe mental withdraw, and inert hallucinations about past events that would terrify and haunt them to no end. It didn't help with the fact that medications like Prozac and Zoloft, which were the drugs commonly used to combat such ailments, didn't work on them. Because Scott and Jean were both mutants and had unique body chemistry, the psychoactive drugs that they were given usually made things worse and ended up having horrible side effects that only added more strain to their health. The drugs caused intense headaches, stomach pains, drowsiness, and put undue strain on their heart and liver. The health problems ended up getting so bad that they both had to be rushed to the emergency room on multiple occasions.  
  
In the end, they learned how to function as they both became close friends and learned to help each other through tumultuous times. It was here where they developed the powerful bond that they now share. However, few others understand them and how deep their love for each other really is. Helping each other cope was key in allowing them to live a semi-normal life. Through this they both ended up shutting their old feelings of bitterness and pain away so on the surface they could at least look normal. It was too painful to think about them, but lately…A surge of new nightmares had made it even harder to keep those old feelings from surfacing. Jean knew this and kept pondering as she began to stare off in to the lake, lost in thought.  
  
"What about you Jean?" asked Scott as he flicked his spent cigarette butt in to the night, "How have you been holding up lately?"  
  
This time, it was Jean's turn to sigh as she finished the last drag on her cigarette.  
  
"Not so good…I almost lost it again after another one of Bobby's 'little miss perfect jokes' during a session two days ago."  
  
"Lost it how?" asked Scott as he lit another cigarette along with Jean.  
  
"Well, let's just say…He's lucky Logan walked in or I would have lobotomized his ass for all his bullshit," said Jean bitterly as she took a small bottle out of her pocket.  
  
It turned out to be a small glass container of vodka. However, neither of them seemed to have much of a problem with this as she quickly opened it and took a fairly decent gulp.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Scott.  
  
"Logan's liquor cabinet," answered Jean as she offered him a drink, which Scott accepted, "Don't worry…With all the stuff he's got I doubt he'll notice."  
  
As they took turns taking small shots of the vodka, they let the alcohol befuddle their minds. None of the others at the institute would have believed it if they hadn't seen it, but this was nothing new. When times were tough, they often sought escape from the bland, fake world that they were forced to mimic. It was surreal in a sense that they had to act one way all the time, yet feel another way in the shadows where nobody could see the real them.  
  
"Man, if only the others could see us now," mused Jean as she finished the last drop of vodka.  
  
"Yeah…They'd probably shit their pants," said Scott as he flicked his cigarette over the balcony, "But…Once a street kid…Always a street kid."  
  
"The same goes for being a mental patient," added Jean as she moved in closer to him after she finished off her last cigarette.  
  
Scott gently slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed her gently against his warmth, allowing his mind to finally relax after a tumultuous night. Jean rested her tired head against his shoulder as they both stared off in to the night.  
  
"When did it get so hard Jean?" said Scott as he started to stroke her long red hair, "When did everything become so complicated?"  
  
"I guess that's what happens when you live a lie around others…I wish it was easier, but…" Jean soon found herself trail off, for she couldn't think of anything else to help answer the questions that had plagued both her and Scott for so many years now.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can go on…Being somebody I'm not…Acting like fraud."  
  
"We'll get through this…We've survived worse Scott."  
  
"Yeah…That's for sure."  
  
With those last words, Jean's gaze shifted back towards Scott's face. She couldn't see through the glasses…But she knew there was still pain in his eyes. It was just one of the many things they shared together…Thoughts, feelings, and pain as well. Few people knew the real Scott Summers and Jean Grey. And even fewer could ever understand the pain they felt.  
  
"Scott, you know you can sleep in my room if it will help…" said Jean as Scott soon turned to meet her gaze.  
  
For a moment he just stood there, staring in to her eyes…Lost in her beauty. Even with all things he had suffered in his life, being with Jean had always been the one thing that helped him cope. So many times, Jean had turned to Scott for help and Scott had turned to Jean. It was because of this, the love they shared was beyond anything the others could ever understand. Everyone else saw them as just a couple straight-arrows stuck in a daze of puppy love…But it was deeper than that. It was a lot more powerful…  
  
"What about the others, Logan, and the Professor?" asked Scott instinctively, knowing the conclusions they would probably draw from that if they found out.  
  
"Does it look like I give a damn what they think?" replied Jean.  
  
Scott managed to laugh ever so briefly as he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Not many others would have recognized this side of Jean…And not many others would recognize this side of Scott either. But none of that mattered now, as the young couple remained there on the balcony under the moonlight.  
  
"Thanks Jean…"  
  
"Anytime Scott…"  
  
As they quietly made their way back to Jean's room, they hid the cigarettes and empty bottle of liquor, for tomorrow they would have to return to their perfect old selves. Neither of them ever looked forward to it, but in the end it would have to happen. It was supposedly their job to set an example…But the price of doing so was higher than Scott or Jean had ever suspected. However, that dreaded time when they would have to be something they're not again was set aside for the moment as they both climbed in to the bed and slipped beneath the warm sheets.  
  
Jean soon felt Scott wrap his arms around her as they slowly relaxed their tired minds in the late hours of the night. As Scott lay on his back, Jean gently rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as he tried to go back to sleep. Through their mind-link, she could feel him struggling to forget the vivid nightmare that had plagued his sleep. Hoping to ease his fears, Jean placed a soft kiss on his cheeks and used the solid bond they shared to lull him to sleep.  
  
"I love you…" she whispered gently as she relaxed in to his warmth.  
  
"I love you too…" replied Scott as he held her closer in his arms.  
  
The clock now read 1:30 AM. It seemed like an eternity since either of them had been able to sleep soundly with everything that plagued their lives. While Scott slowly nodded off once more, Jean stayed awake for a while longer as she continued to rest her head against his chest. It was becoming more and more common for them to share a bed lately as nightmares, depression, and panic attacks forced them to comfort each other in times of pain. It never got better anymore…It only got worse. At one point they believed they both thought they had put the past behind them in the last years of high school. It was here where they had to start acting like role models because of the new students that came in to the institute. While they had helped each other immensely to get through some of their psychological ailments, it was still hard to keep up the act in the face of things like school, Magneto, the Brotherhood, and Apocalypse. Lately, suppressing it had become much harder as the pressure they faced kept getting greater by the day.  
  
As Jean thought about how they both were going to get through the next day, her thoughts drifted back towards how she and Scott had helped each other in the past. Even before they ever started dating, they helped each other when the going got tough. Whenever something happened, they stuck together through the problems that nobody else ever knew about. Even the Professor didn't know some of the secrets they kept locked away and only shared with each other. This was especially true after her disastrous relationship with Duncan Matthews. Nobody knew it…But her reasons for breaking up with him were a lot more serious than she was willing to talk about. Dating him had been a mistake that Jean had come to deeply regret. And as she thought about it, the memories of that fateful night began to play over again in her mind. They were the memories of the awful night when she realized the mistake she had made with Duncan…And the night she finally realized her true feelings for Scott.

* * *

"Jean…Jean, come on. Please open up," said Scott as he stood behind her closed door like he had been for the better part of the last half hour.  
  
Once again he tried to knock, but there was still no response. Jean had barricaded herself in her room late at night after returning home early from a date with Duncan. Scott had eagerly waited for her to come back…But he never could have suspected what happened after that. As soon as she stepped out of the car, she immediately ran away up towards her room…Avoiding anybody and everybody around her. Scott saw her face stained with tears and she refused to speak…Instead, she only sobbed. She had been on bad dates with Duncan before, but never had she come home this upset. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain, so he kept trying to get through to her…Wanting to help her with this.  
  
"Jean…Something happened. I know you Jean. I know you better than anybody ever has, or ever will for that matter. Please…Let me in…You're my friend. I don't want to see you like this…Please."  
  
Scott's words were getting desperate, but he never once considered leaving. He just kept trying as he stood outside her door. Then finally…He heard a small click, and the door was unlocked.  
  
Slowly, Scott opened the door and entered Jean's room. She had left no lights on and her room was now in total darkness. Upon closing the door behind him…He walked over to her bed and saw her in a curled up position still crying a river of tears. Seeing the pained look on her face tore Scott up inside as he gently reached over and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Jean…What happened? What did Duncan do?" asked Scott softly as moved in closer to her.  
  
Jean just sobbed more as she stared off in to space with tears still welling up in her eyes. Whatever happened to her went beyond a mere fight. Scott had always known that Duncan Matthews was bad news. In his opinion, he didn't deserve to kiss the ground Jean walked upon. But whatever he had done to her now was worse than what he had done before.  
  
Jean remained silent as Scott gently wiped the tears from her face, trying to help ease whatever pain she was feeling.  
  
"Jean…"  
  
"Duncan tried to rape me…" said Jean as she choked the words out.  
  
Scott looked back in shock as her tear-stained eyes met his.  
  
"I thought we were going out…But then…He drove me an empty parking lot. Then he…Grabbed me and…"  
  
Jean's words devolved in to sobs as the fresh details of what happened went through her mind. They bought back many painful memories of what happened to her in the insane asylum…Memories that she had struggled so hard with over the years. And as the tears from these old, painful thoughts played over and over again in her head incessantly, Scott continued to caress her face as he tried to soothe her troubled soul.  
  
"Shh…Its okay Jean…It's over now," said Scott softly.  
  
Then, as Scott wiped away her tears, she took his hand and sat up.  
  
"I had to punch him in the face to get him to stop…After that, he just yelled at me for the entire drive back to the mansion…Telling me what a worthless, prude little bitch I am."  
  
The words Duncan had said during that fight still hung over the young telepath and the thoughts he projected weren't much better. Over and over again they played in her head, getting worse with each time. It only caused her to sob more as soon collapsed in to Scott's embrace.  
  
"Don't listen to him Jean…He's wrong," said Scott as he let her cry her heart out in to his shoulder.  
  
"But how could I have been so stupid?" said Jean as she kept trying to forget what happened on this awful night, "How could I not see past his stupid little act? Face it, Scott…I am worthless."  
  
"Don't ever tell that to yourself, Jean…You aren't worthless."  
  
"But he…"  
  
However, Scott didn't let her finish. He knew she was feeling so low right now that she wouldn't stop until she forced herself to believe in what she was telling herself. And Scott didn't want that…He didn't want Jean to feel this kind of pain…She had felt enough in her life as it is. And he understood her…Better than anybody could ever begin to.  
  
"Don't listen to Duncan…You know he's full of nothing but lies. Don't believe a word of them Jean…Because I know the truth. I know you're a lot more than that. I know because I know you Jean…I know you better than anybody. Please don't ever think you're worthless…Because you mean everything to me."  
  
As Scott spoke these soothing words to Jean, a warm feeling came over their minds. It was like a gentle wave of calm that washed away the pain of the night for just one brief moment, so they could feel things that were truly real. And in feeling this, Jean finally realized something…She realized something she knew she should have realized a long time ago…But didn't because she was too insecure to admit it. It only caused more tears as she continued sob in Scott's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott…I'm so sorry I acted so stupid with Duncan. I…I'm sorry I hurt you. I should have listened to myself…I should have listened to you. I should have…"  
  
Her words stopped there as she choked on her own emotions once more. But despite this, the gentle feeling in her head grew warmer, as it had in Scott. She never wanted this feeling to leave her…Not now, not ever.  
  
"It's okay Jean…It's over now. I'm here…And I always will be. I promise…" said Scott as he let Jean cry her heart out in such a time of turmoil.  
  
It was hard to describe the emotions that they both felt at that moment in the darkness of the night. It was strange that events so terrible could lead to moments like this…Moments when every warm thought and feeling that had been overshadowed by old feelings and memories…Arose from within to form a connection that went beyond anything that could be described with words. Jean wanted to live in this moment forever as her cries subsided and tears ceased. But she remained absorbed in Scott's embrace…Knowing that this feeling was pure…This feeling was real. And as Scott felt the girl he had spent the better part of his life with sink in to his arms…He managed say one last thing to her, one thing…That finally gave to two troubled teens a new feeling of peace.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
And with that, they met in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

That one night was forever engrained in to Jean's memories. It was the most profound night of her life. It had been over a year since that night. And even though the world around them became more difficult to deal with, they still had each other to help them through it all.  
  
Their relationship was by no means typical. While most of the others at the institute saw them in one way…There was a whole side that they never knew about. They didn't know that most of their dates weren't big, elaborate events…In fact, most of the time they were much more simplistic. And they usually ended up with them driving off to some secluded area where they could finally give up the incessant act of being perfect and let out all their frustration and bottled up feelings in to the dead of night. It was a side of them that they guarded so much that not even the Professor knew the extent of their inner pain. But among all these misconceptions about them and their love, the hardest one to deal with was the unending jokes that the others made about them and their supposed sex lives. While they had been dating for over a year now…They still hadn't had sex. They had tried and even come close a few times…But old, painful memories about their earlier experiences hindered them. On the times they tried, they usually ended with one of them feeling a sudden panic attack or anxiety surge. And as much as they wanted to…Getting through what had happened to them in the past was just too difficult.  
  
But through this, it only made their relationship stronger. Jean no longer cared about what the others thought about her and Scott…Even though it was hard to ignore sometimes. None of them could ever understand how deep their love went. She didn't fully understand it herself…But in the end, she didn't need to. And as Jean looked back up at the sleeping Scott Summers, she rested her head on his chest and let the gentle sound of his heart and warmth of his mind through their link lull her to sleep…Still unsure of what the next day would bring for them.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope all you Scott/Jean fans liked this chapter! I know it was a bit heavy on the fluff, but that's just to set the tone for what happens later on. I know this chapter went off on a few tangents about how they came together, but I just wanted to explain how they truly are. It took a while because Scott and Jean are so two dimensional in the cartoon, so it took a lot of background stuff on my part. Sorry if it wasn't too exciting, but don't worry…There are a few things that I have planned to compensate! I'm writing this story as a Scott/Jean tribute, so if you don't like them then I don't think you'll like the chapters I have planned. Well, other than that, what do you think? How do you like it so far? Please send your reviews to me via email or on the fanfiction website! I'd love to know and I'm open to all criticism! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Living A Lie

**No Rain  
Chapter 3: Living A Lie**

* * *

The story continues, but first…A quick word to the kind souls that took the time to review!  
  
Diaz: Yeah I feel the same way about that jerk Duncan as well. I don't know what Jean ever saw in him in the first place. Face it, the guy is a total jerk off! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I already know what I'm going to do with this story and I have the whole thing planned out for the most part. The pain of ones memories aren't something that can be forgotten easily…Especially memories like Scott and Jean's. They'll always cause conflict, it's just a matter of how severe the conflict is that determines its effect. Well, I hope you like where I take the plot with such conflict and I really appreciate your kind reviews! Thanks a bunch and peace out!  
  
Darkness1: Human cruelty does run deep I'm afraid. We don't like to hear about it, but it does exist…And is a lot more common than most of us would feel comfortable with. It's like I said earlier in this story, the issues that Scott and Jean are dealing with are actual problems that many other people face. I know this story is dark, but that's how I planned it. The kind of episodes they suffer are pretty harsh and not easily suppressed, but the reasons for this and the extent of such actions will be further explored later on in the fic. They have a lot of tribulations to fight through every day and its hard not giving in. Thank you very much for your thoughtful and profound review! I really appreciate all the insight you put in to reviewing my stories! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
X00001: Well, things aren't looking too good for Scott and Jean so far. There will be plenty more for them to face in the long run. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Agent-G: To answer your question about Jean being in a mental hospital, that was indeed inspired partially by the Ultimate X-men comics, which are the only X-comics I read anymore. However, I believe that there are other universes in which she was in a mental hospital as well…Although I'm not sure which at the moment. But then again I could be wrong. And I know it seems hard to conceive as to how they can hold their feeling in for so long, but keep in mind that it's been bottling up for many years now. As for mental blocks, they don't block memories or nightmares…Only powers. And with something like this Xavier can only do so much. Remember, Scott and Jean have suffered these effects for quite some time in this story so it's not just something that can be blocked out. As for Rogue, keep in mind that secrets can be guarded if they are locked away hard enough. Well, there's still plenty of story left and I thank you for your kind reviews thus far! I hope you like where this goes and thanks again for your kind words!  
  
Lil Jean: I'm glad you like the Jott aspect of this story because that's pretty much what it is going to be centered around! I'm glad you like it thus far and I hope you enjoy where it goes! I agree with you, Jott rules! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
  
Ldypebsaby: I'm glad you liked the emotions I portrayed in the last chapter. They are very hard to write at times and I'm glad to hear you think I got it right. And so far, no, Rogue or the Professor don't know about the true extent of their internal damage. Anything can be guarded if one tries hard enough, it's an unfortunate fact of life. There's plenty of Scott/Jean material left in this story! I hope you enjoy this and future chapters and I thank you for your thoughtful reviews!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: Yes! I love "All Fall Down" too! It's like one of the best Scott/Jean stories out there! It was the main inspiration for me in writing this fic. I'm glad you liked the cigarette and vodka scene, I had a few people would enjoy seeing the usually straight arrow Scott and Jean in a more rounded way. The Jott isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! I have read and reviewed your most recent post and I really like it! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace out!  
  
Sentoris: I'm glad you like the story so far. I don't think they make Scott and Jean complex enough in cartoon or the comics for that matter. This story offers actual reasons as to why they act the way they act, something that the comic and the series NEVER bother to do. I know it's sad that they've lived such horrible lives, but keep in mind that they have issues that real people deal with. It has just gotten horribly severe for them because they never had a way to deal with it. I'm glad you like my story so far, you know how much hard work and effort I put in to everything I write. It really means a lot to me that you review! Thanks man! Peace out!  
  
Lyranfan: Thanks for your kind words! And yeah, I thought I'd go in to the medications thing because it shows how hard it is to sometimes fight things like depression and generalized anxiety disorder. There are some real life horror stories from these medications and what they do to some people. And it's worse for Scott and Jean because of their mutant body chemistry. The dark humor was just a way to make the story lighter while emphasizing what I was trying to tell. Overall, I want this story to have angst, but I don't want it to completely depress the reader. I'm honored that you took the time to read and review my work! I really appreciate it and I hope you like this and future posts!  
  
Mark C: Yeah, Scott and Jean may have a lot of horrible things in their life to deal with, but at least they are there to help each other through it. I kind of use this to show that their relationship goes a lot deeper than most people think it does when they look at them. It helps give more meaning to the love they share. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace out my friend!  
  
Miss Ginny: I understand that it's hard to imagine Scott and Jean doing things like drinking and smoking at times, but I just think that their characters are portrayed as too flat in the cartoon and the comics don't give reasons for their actions. This story makes them a bit more complex and interesting to read about. As for your thoughts about reading this somewhere else, I mention in the first chapter that this was inspired by a story written by Raedances, so maybe you read it there. I'm honored that you have taken the time to read and review my work and thank you very much for your feedback!  
  
Thanks again to all my kind reviewers! Now, on with the story!

* * *

It was always a given that Scott and Jean were light sleepers. Nightmares, stress, and a slew of other complications always made it hard to get a decent nights rest. However, over the many years they had faced this, they had both learned to function somewhat normally despite the lack of sleep. It helped when they shared a bed, but given the watchful eyes of the other students and the Professor, that was not always possible.  
  
It was around 6:30 AM when Scott began to stir from his sleep. He was still tired, but he had gotten used to that feeling by now. Jean was still sleeping in his arms with her head still resting against his chest. Not wanting to wake her, he lay there in her bed gently stroking her long, red hair. Last night had been hard on him and it was becoming far too common for the both of them. Nightmares made the nights bad while living a lie in the daytime made the days bad. It seemed that either way it was a struggle, but it only made him treasure times like this when he was with Jean and didn't have to worry about either.  
  
Looking at the clock, he knew he would have to get back to his own room before the others woke up and found out. Scott didn't want to wake his girlfriend, but given the grip she had on him that seemed all but impossible.  
  
'Jean…' he sent through their link, hoping to wake her gently.  
  
The young woman's eyes soon fluttered as she felt his voice in her head.  
  
"Sorry…But I'd better get back to my room before the others wake up."  
  
There was a noticeable amount of disappointment in his voice, but they both knew it was better if nobody found out or they may make some irrational assumptions.  
  
"Thanks again for helping me last night Jean…I know it's been getting a bit too common lately for the both of us."  
  
"Anytime Slim," said Jean as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You've always helped me when I needed it…So it's only fair that I help you too."  
  
Scott managed to smile as he kissed her back and made his way out of her room. The early morning sun was starting to creep through the windows and most of the institute residents would soon wake. Hoping that most of them were still sleeping Scott walked out of her room…But as soon as he did, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Or more like…he saw someone.  
  
Scott quickly turned his head, but in doing so the last thing he saw was Kitty and Tabitha quickly running away back down the hall giggling incessantly. Upon seeing this, a new feeling of dread came over him, for he knew what they were probably thinking.  
  
'Oh shit,' thought Scott as he froze in place, wondering what would happen now that the two biggest mouths in the institute as seen him come out of Jean's room.  
  
'What is it?' said Jean through their link upon hearing Scott's startled reaction.  
  
'Kitty and Tabitha…They were up early.'  
  
'Did they see you?' asked Jean wearily.  
  
'Yeah…I think they did.'  
  
Jean then rubbed the temples of her head, knowing the kind of headaches this would cause if those two spread the word like she knew they were going to do.  
  
'Those two will tell everybody,' dreaded Jean as she just sat on her bed with a new sense of anxiety.  
  
'I know…' agreed Scott as he let out a defeated sigh.  
  
'So what do we do about it?'  
  
Scott just stood and pondered for a brief moment, wondering how they were going to handle this.  
  
'Honestly…I don't know.'  
  
He knew that they probably wouldn't believe that he just slept in Jean's bed and nothing more. That and he worried what the Professor, Storm, and Logan might think. Usually, they were pretty good at keeping whatever late night excursions they went on secret. But now, because two nosy teenage girls had decided to get up early, they wouldn't be able to keep that secret any longer. They had hoped that they wouldn't find out like this…But now it had just grown more complicated.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Jean slowly stirred the last remaining chunks of her cereal in her bowl. Scott was upstairs taking a shower and so far, nobody had come in the kitchen yet for breakfast. Jean wasn't looking forward to confronting Kitty and Tabitha because she knew that they wouldn't believe her. She was psychic, but she didn't need any of her powers to know what they would assume. And it wouldn't be the first time she was hounded about her alleged sex life. After she and Scott had gotten together, constant teasing about what they do during their private time never ceased. She tried to hide it…Because every time she was teased by something like that it tore her up inside and actually caused her inner pain since they related to issues that she had been struggling with for years.  
  
Not wanting to stick around for the morning crowd, Jean put her bowl in the sink and hoped to make it back to her room without running in to anybody. But as soon as she turned around, she was greeted by her two nosy friends Kitty and Tabitha.  
  
"Morning Jean…Sleep well?" asked Tabitha with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Jean took a deep breath…For she knew it was time to be little miss perfect again for another day.  
  
"Yeah, I slept okay," answered the young redhead, hiding the feelings of anxiety in her voice and locking them away for another day.  
  
"I'll bet," said Kitty with a laugh, "So…"  
  
Jean knew what Kitty was thinking, she was practically broadcasting her thoughts over a loudspeaker in her head. Jean struggled to shut them out, but they were just too loud to for her to filter.  
  
"So what?" asked Jean, trying to sound indifferent to what she knew Kitty wanted to talk about.  
  
"Come on Jean…You know what I mean," said Kitty as the grin on her face grew wider.  
  
"Actually, no I don't," replied Jean as she tried to make her leave, but was soon blocked by Tabitha who was purposely standing in the way.  
  
Jean struggled to resist the urge to fling her back with her telekinesis, but it was hard because she truly didn't want to go any further with these two…Knowing where it would lead.  
  
"Come on Jean, you can't lie to us. We may not be psychic, but we aren't stupid," said Tabitha.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jean, who wished she was anywhere but here at this point now.  
  
"Jean…Don't deny it. We saw Scott come out of your room earlier. We know he was in there."  
  
"So what?" said Jean, who knew she was playing dumb, but couldn't think of any other way to get around this.  
  
"Come on Jean…Stop beating around the bush," said Tabitha who let out a laugh upon saying that last part, "You know what we mean."  
  
That was becoming painfully obvious as Jean was forced to hear more of her thoughts because she wouldn't stop projecting so loudly. A sharp pain now surged in her head as her efforts to suppress her other half and filter out their thoughts put a strain on her mind. She didn't want to give them anything else to work with, so she decided to just say nothing. However, in the minds of her two presumptuous friends, that only confirmed their suspicions.  
  
"Jean, come on…We're all girls here," said Kitty, "Give us some details."  
  
As Jean tried to think of a response, something strange began to happen in the depths of her mind. While she stood before her two friends…A sudden image flashed through her mind. It sent a sharp sting through her head, but Jean managed to shake it off ever so briefly.  
  
"So how was he?" asked Tabitha with a smirk.  
  
Just then, another image flashed in Jean's head…This time it was more vivid. The image before her was a brief picture…A picture of a memory. Suddenly, she felt as though she wasn't in the kitchen anymore…Instead she felt as though she was in a cold, dark room with padded walls. She saw the image of a younger version of herself, bound like an animal and halfway comatose from numerous drugs. Then, she saw the picture of two men standing over her prone form…Fondling her body in many sick ways. Each man took turns tearing off a piece of the dirty gown that covered her frail, undernourished body. Jean was felt all the dirty, sick feelings as these heinous men started touching, scratching, and grabbing her while she lay helpless on the dirty floor.  
  
'Shut the fuck up you little bitch! Quit squirming!!!' yelled one of the men as they hit the young redhead forcefully as she let out an agonizing scream as they both started raping her.  
  
She felt the rush of fear from countless thoughts zooming through her head. Jean tried to tell her self that this wasn't real…That this was just another hallucination. But it just felt too real. And as soon as it became clearer, she knew what was happening.  
  
'Oh no…Not this…Not now,' she dreaded as she tried to shut them out.  
  
However, the two other girls in the kitchen seemed completely oblivious to their friend's disposition and took her silence as confirmation to their suspicions.  
  
"Jean…What's the big deal anyway? I mean, you and Scott have been, like, dating for a year now. We know what happens to two people who date and spend a lot of time together. What's so wrong with sharing your knowledge of the adult world with us?" reasoned Kitty.  
  
However, for Jean…More unpleasant images surged through her mind as she struggled to keep herself in the real world. But it was as if her consciousness was shifting between two places and times, and she had no control over which one her mind was in. The more images she saw, the more vivid they became…As memories ranging from incessant screams in to the night, to all out rape caused her stomach to churn and her head to ache. Her head started to surge and throb as feelings of being violated in the worst ways imaginable flashed through her mind. She heard her own yells and screams as the sick orderlies continued to beat and rape her young body.  
  
However, through all this strange and uncontrolled phenomena…Jean managed to keep her usual appearance to the two girls before her, but was unable to stop the images. And through her struggle…She managed to speak once more.  
  
"Nothing happened you two…Please, just drop it," said Jean, almost as if she was begging for them to stop.  
  
Kitty then said something back…But Jean hadn't heard it. More images, feelings, and screams just kept on echoing through her head as she tried to get them to stop them, but to no avail. She just kept trying to hold herself back as she struggled to take control of herself once again. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't empty her head of these unpleasant thoughts. Just then…Someone else walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' ladies," said Logan as he walked in with the paper.  
  
"Oh, hi Mr. Logan," said Kitty as her attention was finally diverted from Jean.  
  
Using Logan's presence to her advantage, Jean made a quick escape past Tabitha and made her way back up to her room.  
  
"What's with Redd this morning?" said Logan, as he saw Jean run out of the room as if it was on fire.  
  
"Beats me…Didn't get a lot of sleep I guess," said Tabitha trying to hid the smirk on her face.  
  
Logan only looked at her more, suspiciously…Wondering what she exactly meant by that. But he was more concerned with Jean. When he entered the room, he could smell the sweat and anxiety pouring off of her like a waterfall. What could make Jean feel like that was anybody's guess. But something told Logan, that there was more to it than that. He had practically raised Jean and Scott since they came to the institute at age 12. He knew the both of them better than any of the students could ever hope to…But that only made him worry more. He still remembered those early years with them…And they were times that he, and Scott and Jean for that matter, would rather forget…  
  
Logan's timing had been a godsend to Jean. But even as she fled from the kitchen, she could still hear the thoughts that Kitty and Tabitha had projected so loudly in to her head.  
  
'Look at her…Dark circles under the eyes, a true sign of a total lack of sleep. She and Scott were so fucking!'  
  
'I don't know why Jean has to be so uptight about her and Scooter. She should feel lucky that she gets to slam a guy like that! I bet he kept her up all night long!'  
  
Jean finally made it in to her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She then fell against the wall and her legs failed to support her as she sank to the ground. The images in her head where finally starting to stop…But she couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating. Her breathing became more erratic as she started to feel lightheaded from everything that had just happened. Soon, tears began to form in her eyes as the memory of he images she felt still hung over her like a bad dream.  
  
"Why…" said Jean as she kept on breathing in short gasps, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"  
  
Jean then closed her eyes in an effort to lock it all away. But it wasn't working. With every passing day, keeping up the act that she had been a part of for years now was getting harder and harder on her. She wished she could just let it all out…But she couldn't. And as she tried to make sense out of everything…She sensed a presence standing outside of her room. Knowing who it was, she let him in…Wanting nothing more than to have him at her side. No words were said as she soon felt Scott's arms wrap around her waist. She felt him place a soft kiss on her head as he gently rocked her against his body…Hoping to help calm her down. And as her breathing returned to normal…The images finally stopped.

* * *

Scott and Jean had made it a mission to avoid anyone and everyone at all costs for the rest of the morning. Knowing Kitty and Tabitha would spread the word of what they saw to both the girls and boys of the institute, they knew the kind of scrutiny that they would face. What concerned them even more was what the Professor would think once he found out. However, little could be done for now. Instead, they were both left to wait for whatever aftermath from this little incident came.  
  
Scott didn't look forward to seeing the others as he entered the weight room in the lower levels of the institute. After what happened to Jean earlier, he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. He had endured jokes and assumptions about his sex life from the guys before…And they never knew the kind of hurt they inflicted on him from bringing back so many unpleasant memories and relapses in his psychological ailments. Feeling anxious about the rest of the day and disgruntled about the future prospects of what could happen with the others…Scott began to relentlessly hit a punching bag in order to let out all of his frustration.  
  
It wasn't long before he lost himself in his own little world…Letting out all the pain and anger caused by acting like such a boy scout around the others when deep down, that wasn't who he really was. With punch after punch, Scott began to grunt harder as he made the chains that held the heavy bag up rattle with his ever increasing feelings of self-loathing. Sweat soon began to trickle down the side of his face as she punched harder at the bag, pretending that it represented everything he hated about himself and his life. Then…He heard a familiar 'bamf' noise and a new presence came near him.  
  
"Hey, ease up on the bag mien friend. It's not healthy," said Kurt as he approached Scott, unaware of what was going on in his mind.  
  
Forcing himself to stop, Scott turned to face his friend and catch his breath.  
  
"Hey Kurt," said Scott, making himself sound like there was nothing amiss.  
  
"Hey nothing man, vhere have you been all morning?" asked Kurt.  
  
Scott hesitated to answer that, for he couldn't really think of a good excuse. Knowing Kitty and Tabitha, they had probably told Kurt about what they had seen earlier. And being the jokester that Kurt was, it wasn't very encouraging.  
  
"Just around and about…" said Scott after a brief moment, hoping Kurt would buy it.  
  
Just then, somebody else entered the weight room. This time it was Bobby Drake. He was also one of the institute's jokesters, and at sometimes he was worse than Kurt. The resident Iceman had a knack for not thinking before he spoke, and since he probably heard the news by now it wasn't too promising for Scott.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it goin?" greeted Bobby as he walked over towards Kurt and Scott.  
  
"Not bad, just asking Scott vhere he vas all morning," responded Kurt, who to Scott's dismay, hadn't accepted his answer.  
  
"Yeah, where were you man? You weren't at breakfast and we didn't see you in the halls," said Bobby as he and Kurt suppressed a smirk.  
  
"Well…I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," said Scott, but that only made the other two boys laugh under their breath as they took it as confirmation of Kitty's rumor that they had heard earlier.  
  
"I'll bet," said Bobby with an incredulous look as he leaned against the punching bag that Scott had been hitting, "So what kept you up all night?"  
  
"More like who," added Kurt under his breath, but Scott had still heard him.  
  
Scott was beginning to regret his answer earlier, and tried to think of a way out. He had to keep himself calm, knowing he'd run the risk having a panic attack. His mind grew shot from weariness as he began to feel uneasy the longer he stalled.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep, okay? I've been stressing about a lot of things lately," said Scott, trying not to sound irritated.  
  
"Stress? Scott it's summertime," said Bobby in an unbelieving tone, "What more could you be stressing about other than danger room sessions? Come on…We know there's another reason."  
  
"Ja man! Ve're all guys here, you can tell us!" said Kurt, not believing the obvious lies in Scott's words.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," said Scott, wishing he could just disappear at this point.  
  
"Dude…It's no big deal!" said Bobby who didn't know why Scott was denying this, "The whole school knows."  
  
"So come on man…Give us some details!" said Kurt as he and Bobby continued to dig deeper, not knowing the stress they were causing.  
  
"What details?" said Scott, who decided to try playing dumb, but knew it probably wouldn't convince these two at this point.  
  
"Scott…Come on. Kitty AND Tabitha saw you come out of Jean's room this morning. You both look like you haven't gotten a lot of sleep. We may not be as old or as wise, but we're not stupid," said Bobby.  
  
"Oh, and you're going to believe something that came from Kitty and Tabitha?" said Scott sarcastically, hoping to get them to drop it.  
  
"Well, vhy not? Those two have been known to give some nuggets of truth every once and awhile. And come on, you and Jean have been dating for over a year now! You've had to have done it at some point!"  
  
The bad feeling in the pit of Scott's stomach began to get worse as he knew they wouldn't leave him alone until they heard exactly what they wanted to hear.  
  
'Damn it!' thought Scott in his mind as he hesitated again, 'Why can't they just leave me alone!'  
  
Just then, a voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Attention X-men. Please report to the danger room for the morning session. New recruits should report outside to Hank for an outside activity he has planned."  
  
A wave of relief came over Scott as he heard that announcement. He had never been so happy to hear about a danger room session.  
  
"Aw man," said Kurt, "Vell, I guess ve'll pick this up later mien friend. See you in the danger room!"  
  
And with that, the blue mutant teleported out of the room.  
  
"Don't think this is over man. See you around!" said Bobby as he walked out with a noticeable look of disappointment.  
  
As soon as they both left, Scott let out an exasperated sigh. He soon found himself punching the bag again, this time with more ferocity than before. With every punch he let out an angry grunt of frustration about being hounded for something that he didn't like to think about. He kept on punching even as the chain that held the bag up began to rattle. Soon, Scott fell short of breath as the sweat now poured down his face. Soon, he found himself leaning on the swinging bag for support as he clutched his stomach in pain. He was suddenly overcome with the feeling as if he had drunk expired milk. His legs almost gave way as he grew light headed. Scott forced himself to take long, deep breaths as he waited for the pain to subside. Eventually, he regained his balance and staggered off towards the danger room…Knowing that he would still have to live the lie.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! I know its a little ansgty and graphic at some points, but then again that's kind of the premise of this fic. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where things don't get any easier for Scott and Jean. There are still some things left to tell, and I hope you all like it! Please, tell me what you think of this story! Send your reviews to me via email, or post them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
STOP! LOOK! REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Mission

**No Rain  
Chapter 4: The Mission**

* * *

As always, before I begin I have a few quick messages to the people who kindly took the time to review!  
  
Reality Bender: Yeah, things don't look to good for Scott and Jean now. Nobody at the institute seems to be helping much. Well, there's definitely more to come! Thank you very much for reviewing and I appreciate your kind words!  
  
Darkness1: Kitty and Tabitha are definitely blabbermouths. I think I made that painfully obvious for Scott and Jean last chapter. And if you think telling them the truth would've helped, ask yourself this…Would that have made a difference? Sorry if some of the scenes disturbed you, but this story is kind of prevalent in the angst genre. I can't say whether or not it will get better my friend, but please be ready for anything. I know this story isn't on par with "Evolution of the Heart," but I'm really not aiming for that…This time. This is primarily an ode to Scott/Jean pairings. I wanted to dedicate at least one story entirely to them, so I probably won't add any other pairings, sorry man. But don't worry, I have plenty of other stories planned after this one that will have lots of different pairings! But in the mean time, I hope you like where I take this one. It's always an honor hearing from you and thank you very much for the review!  
  
Sailor Wade: I'm glad to see that somebody who isn't a Scott/Jean fan still finds interest in this story. It's great to see that my work has broader appeal! I always did find it troubling when Scott and Jean were portrayed with character that was too linear and flat. And don't worry, Scott and Jean will definitely be pushed…They have been for many years now in this fic. In this story, I hope to at least give reasons for them being the way they are. Thank you very much for your review and I hope you enjoy where this story goes!  
  
Diaz: Memories can be very hard to deal with my friend. Confronting someone, even a guy like Professor Xavier can be difficult. Some things, you just can't erase because they aren't just memories…They're scars in the mind. I hope that explains it for you, but hopefully as this story goes you'll understand more. Thank you very much for your reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
X00001: I know…Jean went through some pretty bad things in life. Scott's not much better. There's still more story to tell and thanks a bunch for your kind review!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Its Kitty and Tabitha, of course they won't drop it! Don't tell me that you wee expecting anything less from those two. Too bad Scott and Jean have to suffer before that. As for their act, you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you very much for your wonderful review and I really appreciate all the kind feedback you give to my stories!  
  
Agent-G: I know Scott and Jean's pasts are both harsh, but that's kind of the main focus of this story. I'm not revealing just yet whether or not the truth will come out and in what form, but you can be assured that either way…It won't be pretty. And for Xavier, he can only modify memories…Not erase the scars of the past. That's the main reason why he can't "undo" what happened to Scott and Jean. I'll get in to that a bit more later in the story! Thanks a bunch for the review man! I always enjoy reading your comments! Oh, and keep up the great work on "Adjustments!"  
  
Mark C: Well, Scott and Jean are at a major disadvantage…But I'll reveal what exactly that is later on. The scrutiny they face is hard enough, but keep in mind that they have a condition…It's a lot more complicated than it seems. That's kind of why Xavier really can't help…There's only so much a psychic can do in a mind that's been so traumatized. I hope that explains it. Thanks a bunch for reviewing man! I can't promise that it will lighten up anytime soon, but I hope you like where I take it! Peace out my friend!  
  
Lil Jean: I'm glad I made your day! I feel honored that you consider this as one of your favorite stories! And it's not over yet! There's still plenty of stuff left tell and I hope you like it and all the Jott that will come with it! Enjoy!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: I'm glad you enjoyed the Kitty and Tabitha part! I kind of thought it would add a little dark humor to the angst and provide for a good plot. I know it was kind of sad though…But don't worry! There's plenty of Scott/Jean goodness left in this story! I hope you enjoy it and I really appreciate your kind review!  
  
Lyranfan: I know it's kind of ironic how Kitty, Tabitha, and everybody else for that matter have no idea how harsh day to day living is for Scott and Jean. I wanted to write it out this way because I wanted to show Scott and Jean in a more complex light. The cartoon made them seem so one dimensional that it was kind of hard to relate to them. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like where it goes! Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!  
  
Sentoris: Always a pleasure hearing from you my friend! I know it was kind of graphic at times, but I gave fair warning and it is rated R. And as for their friends, it's just a result of their ignorance so they aren't completely to blame. However, I guess they do have a problem with minding their own business! There's still plenty of angst to come my friend and plenty of Scott/Jean material as well! I hope you like it and I really appreciate your kind reviews! You rock!  
  
Wen: I am SO sorry I didn't give you a proper mention last chapter! Your comments are just too kind and I love reading them! I really appreciate all the support you lend to my work and I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done! Peace out my friend!  
  
Well, that's it for now! Enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers!

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier knew that he students were not perfect little angels to say the least. Being a telepath came with its share of circumstances that made it hard not to pick up stray thoughts. But today it was particularly bad because the whole mansion was buzzing with gossip about Scott and Jean. A lot of it was just speculation, but there was always some truth in things like this. However, he couldn't confront Scott and Jean about it or even pick up any of their thoughts. But this wasn't new…Xavier knew those two guarded their secrets with determination that would put Magneto to shame. In addition, he knew what they were both like during the early years when they first came to the institute. However, that only made him more concerned about this issue in the end.  
  
While most of the other students were participating in danger room sessions and outside classes with Hank, the Professor chose to busy himself in his study. He didn't look forward to confronting Scott and Jean about what had happened last night because he knew they probably wouldn't tell him. But why they didn't want to in the first place was something he could only guess upon. As he debated what to do, Ororo then entered his study.  
  
"I take it you've heard some of the rumors," said Storm as she walked over to his desk where he was sitting.  
  
The Professor merely sighed, confirming Ororo's assumption.  
  
"Unfortunately I have Ororo…Some students have a knack for projecting their thoughts rather loudly."  
  
"Yes…And some students have a knack for talking under their breath and thinking I don't have ears," agreed Ororo. "It seemed to be the only topic of discussion among the students during the session this morning."  
  
"I know…Which is why we have to do something about it soon," added the Professor as he began to think about how this situation should be handled.  
  
A brief silence fell over the room as Ororo and the Professor contemplated on what they should do next. But the silence was soon broken when Logan entered the room still in uniform from the session.  
  
"Hey Chuck, have you seen Scott and Jeannie? They bolted right after the danger room session and I didn't get a chance to talk to them about something."  
  
"Then I guess you've heard the rumor as well," said Ororo.  
  
"Yeah…Kinda hard not to."  
  
"Yes well, we were just thinking on how we should deal with this. It's not going to go away anytime soon…Given the gravity of such a rumor," said Storm.  
  
"Well, did they seem any different during the session?" asked Xavier as Logan let out a sigh from dealing with something as pesky as gossip within a bunch of teenagers.  
  
"That's the weird part, Chuck. There was whisperin' and gigglin' left and right, and I had to hear all of it. But Scott and Jean just up and ignored it…"  
  
"Did you talk to them about it?" asked Ororo wearily, knowing it was a hard thing to discuss…Especially for Scott and Jean.  
  
"Nope…I could tell they didn't want to. I could smell the dread and anxiety and dread pourin' off them like a waterfall. They were givin' it all they got to ignore it. And frankly…I'm amazed they didn't lash out at the others for not shuttin' their damn mouths about it."  
  
"They'd never do something like that…Would they?"  
  
Logan hesitated before answering this question. He, Ororo, and the Professor had raised Scott and Jean since they were 12 years old. They knew them better than any of the other students in the school. They knew certain aspects about them that nobody else could ever even begin to contemplate. But that made it all the more difficult to truly know how they were handling such a complicated mess.  
  
"Ro…I honestly don't know. I'm beginning to think they may be having some serious relapses of their 'conditions' if you know what I mean," mused Logan, knowing that Scott and Jean had suffered this kind of thing before.  
  
"Relapses?" said Xavier, "Are you sure?"  
  
"No…But we have to do something to help them. I don't like seein' em like this any more than you do."  
  
"But how?" said Ororo who had fallen short of ideas at this point. "I thought they had actually put that kind of thing behind them. I mean…It's been years since we last had to help them with it."  
  
"That may be so Ororo…But remember that their conditions were so serious during those early years that they have since become chronic," reminded the Professor, "They can't be…Cured in a sense."  
  
"But why now? And why wouldn't they come to us for help? We've all done so much to help them before."  
  
"Ro…Put yerself in their shoes. Would you honestly want to talk about something like this?"  
  
Ororo didn't know how to respond to that. She knew what Scott and Jean were like when they first came to the institute…And she remembered how hard they were to deal with. Even though many more students had come after them…She always considered Scott and Jean the most difficult students that she had to help. They had problems that she never felt equipped to handle…But they had gotten through that. At least…She thought they did.  
  
"Any ideas Chuck?" asked Logan, breaking the silence in the room once again.  
  
"I don't know old friend…The only two options we have is talking to them, or try the medication approach again. And since they don't seem to want to talk about it…I guess that means we're stuck with the medications," said Xavier as he went over their options.  
  
"Medications?" said Logan wearily, not liking the sound of that one bit, "Chuck, you know what happens every time we try that. You know their bodies can't handle the drugs. If anything, it would make it worse for them."  
  
Professor Charles Xavier couldn't help but sigh as the only two options he could think of to handle this seemed equally unfeasible. Scott and Jean were never one to talk about the things that they had struggled with so much in the past. And medications didn't react well with their body chemistry. It seemed as thought they were at a real dilemma now. Both actions were flawed…Leaving them all back at square one.  
  
"I know that the medications haven't worked in the past…And Hank and I are doing the best we can to change that. But so far we haven't had much progress. And believe me, I want to help them…But we can't unless they let us."  
  
Logan, who was at a loss for words at this point, didn't like the prospects of this situation. Even though he was never a big softie, he did have a special place in his heart for Scott and Jean. They were the first two students at the institute…And they were his first experiences with teaching. He grew quite attached to them throughout their time at the institute even though they had since grown up. He had seen them in pain…He had been there when they suffered from relapses and panic attacks. And he desperately wished there was something he could do for them…But given what they had been through, he knew that was a remote possibility at best.

* * *

As the day moved on, Scott and Jean remained secluded from the rest of the students and the Professor had chosen to busy himself with upgrading Cerebro. Storm had returned to her normal daily schedule and started to do work in her garden. However, Logan was still somewhat eager to find Scott and Jean…But they were nowhere to be found. They hadn't shown up for lunch, for which he didn't blame them, and they weren't in any of the sublevels. As the day went on, he kept an eye out for them and tried to stop some of the incessant rumors coming from the others. However, it was a bit too late for that…Seeing as how the whole institute knew at this point.  
  
While things at the mansion slowed down for the afternoon, Scott and Jean kept themselves hidden from the others in a secluded area on the west edge of the mansion in an area overlooking the lake. Not many students came out this far, so it was a great place to go for some overall peace and quiet. Since they had been at the institute, this had been a special spot for the both of them. It helped calm their minds when everything went wrong…And today was no exception.  
  
"I can't believe nobody has anything else better to do in this mansion then talk about our private lives," said Scott as he took a long drag off his cigarette and looked out to sea. "You think they'd get bored with this shit by now…"  
  
Jean just sighed as she flicked another cigarette butt in to the wind and promptly lit another. Normally, neither of them would ever smoke this much, but during times like this…They could care less.  
  
"You'd thinks so…But I swear…If I hear one more of Tabitha's dirty little jokes…I'll slam her in to the nearest wall and crack her fucking skull in half!" said Jean bitterly as she began to puff out smoke from her cigarette. "I don't know what's worse…Listening to all their perverted gossip, or not being able to do anything about it."  
  
"And don't forget the Professor," reminded Scott with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah…And listen to another lecture about setting a good example for the younger students," scoffed Jean as she took another drag off her cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, some role models we are," muttered Scott.  
  
As they both finished off another cigarette and flicked it in to the air, Scott and Jean just sat in silence for a brief moment…Not wanting to talk about this day anymore. They looked off in to the picturesque, blue sea and watched as the afternoon sun began to shimmer off of the water surface. Jean soon found herself lean against Scott's side and it wasn't long before she found herself resting her head on the nook of his shoulder. He soon responded by snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her in closer to absorb her warmth.  
  
"I just want this day to end, Scott…I don't know how much more of it I can take," said Jean somewhat sadly as they continued to look out to sea.  
  
"I know…I do too Jean. But we'll make it through this…We just have to stay strong," said Scott, trying to reassure his girlfriend, "But I know that's easier said than done."  
  
"What about the Professor? What if he tries to stick us on those damn medications again?"  
  
Scott wanted to say that everything would be all right…But he couldn't lie to Jean, for he honestly didn't know. If they were forced to take medications, they would undoubtedly come with the heinous side effects that they had in the past. Memories of failed attempts at this approach were permanently engraved in to their heads, and it just added on to the already pestilent memories of their past. He didn't know if he could take another trip to the emergency room.  
  
"I don't know Jean…I wish I could give you the answers you deserve…But I can't," said Scott sounding somewhat defeated. "Some boyfriend I am…"  
  
"Hey, don't say that…" said Jean as she turned his face towards hers so he could look her in the eye, "I don't need all the answers…Right now, I just need you."  
  
"But you deserve more Jean," said Scott as he looked in to her deep, green eyes through his tinted vision. "I just wish I could give you that."  
  
"You've already given me so much, Scott. Don't ever think you haven't…" said Jean as she ran her hand down his face.  
  
"But I want to help you…" said Scott, still not convinced.  
  
"You are helping me…You're here for me like you've always been here for me. Just let me be here for you too…And we'll get through this."  
  
Scott hugged her tighter as the strain of this hectic day continued to hang over them. It was hard, for they could do nothing to let out all the pain and anger that refused to leave them alone. While the others simply thought what they wanted…They were forced to deal with the truth.  
  
'I will always be here for you, Jean,' said Scott through their link as they felt a cool breeze from the lake.  
  
'And I'll be here for you too Scott…Don't ever forget it.'  
  
Soon, they both found themselves locked in a soft kiss. The calm serenity of the lake and the crystal clear sky helped them both set aside the turmoil of this day and absorb a single moment of calm. The kiss grew more deep and passionate as the young couple continued to embrace this feeling. The rest of the institute didn't understand…But for now that didn't matter as they both continued to kiss under the sun and send warm feeling of love through their link. Time seemed to lose all meaning as the both of them just wanted to stay like this forever…But suddenly, a voice was heard within their heads.  
  
'Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo…Please report to Cerebro immediately.'  
  
"Damn it!" said Jean as they reluctantly parted and sat for a brief moment and tried to catch their breath. "Of all the other times he could have picked, he had to pick this one!"  
  
"I know…" said Scott with disappointment apparent in his voice, "But that's kind of always been our luck."  
  
"No kidding…" replied Jean in agreement as she just took a deep breath in order to help her return to the real world.  
  
Slowly, they both stood up and stashed away their pack of cigarettes for now. Knowing Logan would probably smell it, but that wasn't something a few breath mints wouldn't cure.  
  
"Guess it's time to go back to the real world," said Scott as he and Jean began to head back to the mansion.  
  
"Yeah…But we can pick up where we left off later on," said Jean, who managed to force a smile ever so briefly.  
  
Scott managed to smile back, even though they didn't know what Xavier had in store for them. While they were still mad at him for interrupting their one moment of peace in this otherwise tumultuous day…They knew that this was the life they lived. When something had to be done…They would have to do it. However, the prospects of confronting the Professor, Storm, and Logan after all the crazy gossip that had flooded the mansion was still something that neither of them wanted to think about. They had enough bad thoughts on their minds for now on their mind as they sneaked back in to the mansion…Wanting to avoid any more of the others and their unending gossip.

* * *

Upon entering the lower levels of the mansion, Scott and Jean found both Logan and Ororo already there at Cerebro. The Professor was still going over some data as they prepared to listen in on what this big emergency was about. While the young couple was still somewhat weary of what Logan and Ororo would say about the rumors…For now they remained quiet much to their relief. However, this still left them to wonder what the Professor had called them here for and why none of the other students were there.  
  
"So what's the deal Chuck? What's the big emergency?" asked Logan as the Professor turned his chair to face his friends.  
  
"I was working on upgrading Cerebro when I uncovered a powerful mutant energy spike not far from Buffalo that had been shielded once before. There were multiple positive mutant identifications in the area and all were grouped closely together," responded Xavier as a map appeared on the computer screen with many little red dots over a certain area.  
  
"So what's so strange about that?" asked Jean, wondering why he would call them down here for something like this.  
  
Then, an ominous picture of a dark building appeared on the screen and the Professor's expression grew more serious.  
  
"The area where these readings are centered was once a military base six years ago…And is supposed to be abandon. But there is a lot of activity there…Too much for a place that's should be moth balled. I want you four to check it out…See why there are so many mutant readings in the area."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Logan, somewhat incredulously.  
  
"For now, yes," responded the Professor.  
  
"What about the other students?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Hank and I will take care of them for the time being, but seeing as how this mission has too many unknowns…I feel it would be best if we used only experienced members this time around. Good luck."  
  
And with that, the four mutants left to suit up for the mission. But before Scott and Jean made it out, the Professor had one last thing to say to them.  
  
"Scott, Jean…Before you leave, I want you to know that I'm aware of the current rumors circulating around the mansion. And while I do trust that some aspects of them are false or overly exaggerated, we will need to discuss them upon your return. Is that clear?"  
  
A brief pause came over the young couple as the looked back nervously at their mentor, but Scott managed to respond despite the looming prospects that awaited both him and Jean.  
  
"Yes…Crystal."  
  
Upon saying those final words, they both made their way to the locker room in order to change in to their uniform. But a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs made Scott and Jean all the more weary of the eventual confrontation of these rumors. But knowing that there was no way around this, they were forced to accept this unpleasant fate once they returned from this mission.  
  
'God, why can't they just mind their own fucking business! He knows damn well why I don't want to talk about it!' said Jean through her link with Scott, showing and obvious amount of distress.  
  
'Easy Jean,' said Scott as he put a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down, 'He's just trying to help…I know he doesn't understand, but he's trying to help.'  
  
'Well why can't he just leave us alone…He's a telepath. He knows most of those rumors aren't true,' replied Jean in a somewhat calmer tone.  
  
'You're probably right about that…But…Jean, I don't want to talk about it any more than you do…But I guess we don't have a choice at this point.'  
  
'We never have a choice, Scott…'  
  
'I know…And I wish I could change that.'  
  
Jean didn't respond any more after that…Instead, she just gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. And as the prospects of their inevitable return hung over their minds like a shadow, Scott Summers and Jean Grey could do nothing but wait…And hope for the best.

* * *

AN: I'll leave it there for now. I know that this is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I wanted to keep certain parts separate for the sake of clarity. So what do you think so far? What do you think this mission will lead to? And what about the inevitable confrontation about the rumors? There is still quite a bit of story left to tell and I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far. Stay tuned for more drama, angst, and even more Scott/Jean material! Don't forget to review! Send your feedback to me at my email address or post it on the fanfiction website! Until next time, best wishes to you all and thanks for reading!  
  
PLEASE! FEED ME SOME FEEDBACK!!! 


	5. Entrapment

**No Rain  
Chapter 5: Entrapment**

* * *

It's here! But before I begin, a quick message to my kind reviewers!  
  
Sprocket: I'm glad you like my fic despite the angst! But then again, that's why it is R rated. I can't promise that it'll get much better for Scott and Jean given their current streak of luck. But don't worry, there's plenty more action and angst to come! Thanks for reviewing! Peace out!  
  
Reality Bender: I don't blame your premonitions my friend, given Scott and Jean's luck. This mission is a big part of the story, so I think your question about it and the nature of it will be answered in this chapter! I'm glad that you are liking the direction that this fic is taking and I hope you like what I have in mind! Thank you for your kind reviews thus far and I wish you the best my friendly reader!  
  
Diaz: I can't tell you just yet, but see for yourself just what this mission will bring for Scott and Jean! From what I've written so far, it's easy to tell that it doesn't take much for Scott and Jean to be haunted by the past. So keep that in mind as you read this and the next few chapters! Thank you very much for your kind review and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Agent-G: Yeah, the X-men haven't had a good history with abandoned military bases to say the least. Although I can't say for certain whether or not this mission will be the same without giving away some of the plot…I wouldn't ask you read with too much assertiveness. Oh, and I read your story "Together" a few days ago, the one in the "Adjustments" universe that was Jott centered! Bravo man! You know I'm a big Scott/Jean supporter from simply reading this and my other fics! I loved it and thank you very much for writing it! And to answer your question about Xavier, no he doesn't have a past like he does in the comics. His past is more tied to the TV show instead in this universe so he really can't relate to Scott and Jean. Thanks for inquiring though! You rock my friend! I always enjoy reading your kind reviews! Peace out!  
  
Ldypebsaby: I know you have questions my friend, but don't worry…You'll find out soon enough! This base does have a purpose…But you'll have to read on to figure out just what it is! Thanks a bunch for your review! Peace out my friend!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: I'm glad you found some of the scenes in the last chapter funny! Hell, it's better than offending somebody. As for Xavier, even strong telepaths can't always read minds from those who guard their secrets with such a passion. Just look at Mystique and some of the other characters that he can't pick up on just by being around them. And don't think he's being rude, he just wants to help. Well, the angst isn't over yet my friend! There's still a lot of story left to tell! Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!  
  
Sentoris: I'm glad you appreciate my attention to detail. I put a whole lot of thought and effort in to every one of my stories and it really means a lot to me that you acknowledge that! And as for the mutant power spike that Cerebro detected…Well, just read on and see for yourself. Thank you very much for your kind review and I wish you the best my friend! Peace out!  
  
Lil Jean: Hey! I read your new story recently! I really liked it I'm glad that your account is working again! Thanks for the review and keep up the good work on your stories!  
  
Mark C: I agree, Scott and Jean bottle their emotions up way too much…But remember that they really haven't had much of a choice up to this point. An outlet for their emotions has always eluded them in the past and now that they have this mission, they'll have to find another way. As for the mutant activity at the base, you'll just have to read on and find out! Thanks for the kind review my friend! I appreciate it! Peace out!  
  
Darkness1: Well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself if your premonitions are true! A bad mission definitely won't help Scott and Jean with their problems. Being role models for others when in reality, that's not who you really are is definitely tough. It definitely leaves Scott and Jean in a bad position. I too feel that they don't get enough credit for all the things that they do right in life. Either way people still mock them…For simply trying to do the right thing. What's wrong with that? Thank you for your kind, profound words and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace out my friend!  
  
Proponent of EVO: Yeah, you really wouldn't expect Scott and Jean to have psychological ailments in reality…But that's why I wanted to write this. I wanted my readers to see them both in a different prospective. I know that people don't like them because they are so one-dimensional…So I wrote this fic to show that they can have more depth than that! Thank you very much for your praise and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sailor Wade: I liked that line from Jean too! I think it shows that she has another side to her that others don't see. I also really think it's better when Scott and Jean are given more complicated pasts to further explain why they are the way they are. The comics and the cartoon didn't address that too in depth, so of course people are going to see them as shallow, two-dimensional character! That's why I wrote this fic! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy where it goes!  
  
Wen: Thanks a bunch for the comments my friend! I love reading them and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and comment on my stories! You rock!  
  
Thanks again everybody! I appreciate your kind reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As the X-jet soared through the air towards its relatively close destination in southern New York, the four X-men who were assigned to this mission sat in a relative silence. Usually, this was not the case…Most of the time they would go over the mission plan at least twice or discuss how they were going to go about this. But being that the majority of this mission had a great deal of unknowns in it, there was little to discuss. That…And both Scott and Jean just seemed unwilling to talk for obvious reasons.  
  
And as Logan looked back at the young couple, he noticed that they were holding hands. And from the looks of it, they were trying to reassure each other psychically about the inevitable confrontation about the rumors. Upon seeing this, the Wolverine could only sigh. Ororo had wanted to confront them about the rumors while on route to the site, but Logan dissuaded her…Saying that they'll talk when they're ready. Unlike the Professor or Storm, Logan could relate a lot more to Scott and Jean's dilemma. He never liked to talk about where he came from, and he understood why it was so hard for them. But he had an advantage…He didn't remember most of his past. Scott and Jean on the other hand remembered all too well.  
  
Either way, Logan was weary about the Professor's approach to dealing with Scott and Jean. They were his first students…Raising them had shown him that there were others out there who were far less fortunate than he was. When they came to the institute they were scared, angry, and unmanageable. They had problems that took years to recover from. In fact…One of the reasons why Xavier hadn't taken in any new students in the early years was because Scott and Jeannie were so isolated and withdrawn that they could have been a danger to any other young recruits who lived with them. While things for them did get better after they became friends, those tumultuous early years of dealing with two heavily scared kids were permanently engraved in to Logan's mind. Helping them had helped him find a true calling…And for that he felt he owed these two kids, who were growing up so fast before his eyes, so much.  
  
"We're almost there," said Logan as he flew the X-jet to a lower altitude over their destination. "We should be able to see it any moment right now."  
  
As the jet made its way through the clouds, the military base came in to view. This was their destination, but from the looks of it there wasn't a whole lot to see. There weren't a whole lot of active structures visible as the plane descended and there seemed to be nobody in sight in or around the main building. Most of the structures looked worn down and weathered from a lack of overall use, making the X-men wonder whether or not there was anything in there worth checking out in the first place.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Scott as he looked down at the seemingly abandoned military base.  
  
"According to the readings…Yes, they're centered within this structure," responded Ororo as she double checked the data.  
  
"It looks abandoned…" said Jean as the plane descended lower to survey the base.  
  
"We should still take a look…There may be more to this than meets the eye," said Logan as he flew the plane over the north side of the area.  
  
Looking a bit more closely at the seemingly abandoned structure, Logan decided on a plan of action.  
  
"I see an opening in the back…Scott, why don't you and Jeannie check it out?"  
  
"Are there any guards or security?" asked Scott as he and Jean undid their safety restraints.  
  
"Nope…Nothin' from what I can see."  
  
The situation was growing stranger as the seemingly deserted base gave off no hint of mutant activity. But something about this place made it all the more intriguing and it was definitely worth investigating.  
  
"We'll see what we can find," said Scott as both he and Jean made their way to the door.  
  
"Be sure to check in…I got a bad feelin' about this," said Logan ominously.  
  
"Right…"  
  
And with that, the two younger mutants exited the plane and began to make their way towards the back entrance to the base.  
  
"Be careful you two," said Logan after they were gone.  
  
"Don't worry Logan, I'm sure they'll be fine," assured Ororo as the jet lifted off once more and flew over towards the other side.  
  
"I don't know Ro…Something's definitely wrong here…I can smell it. I just hope we find out what it is before it finds us first…"

* * *

The rusted hinges of the back door had definitely seen better days. There was no power, hence there was no security system to deal with as Scott and Jean made their way in to the dingy central building of the base. So far, nothing seemed amiss. Scott kept scanning for any possible threats while Jean kept trying to sense any psychic signatures…But so far they were coming up with nothing.  
  
"Sense anything Jean?" asked Scott as he looked around at the dark, dirty areas of the abandoned structure.  
  
"Nope…Nothing yet," said Jean as she kept searching, but to no avail.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, the two X-men began to make their way down another corridor. While so far this mission had proved to be a wild goose chase…Secretly, they were both relieved that they could focus on something else other than their problems back at the mansion. Even though it was hard to forget Xavier's last words to them before they left…Focusing on the mission helped distract them from the inevitable return.  
  
As they entered what seemed to be the main hallway, Scott and Jean stopped their search ever so briefly.  
  
"I'd better contact Logan…See if he's found anything," said Scott.  
  
"I doubt it…This place looks like it hasn't been used in years."  
  
"You never know…" said Scott as he prepared to activate his com-link.  
  
Then suddenly…The lights above them began to flicker on and off and the elevator in the center of the hallway started to come to life. Acting on instinct, they both took cover in an abandoned office to watch what was going on.  
  
'Scott…I'm sensing something now,' said Jean through their link, not wanting to make any noise.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I don't know…But someone is definitely here.'  
  
No sooner had Jean thought that, the elevator door then opened and two new figures stepped out. Taking a quick peak around the corner, they were both revealed to be a male and female soldier dressed in slightly different looking military uniforms. Staying concealed within the abandoned office…Scott and Jean watched the two soldiers as they casually looked around the elevator opening. Both of them were carrying military grade assault riffles and on each of their helmets…An ominous symbol was seen, a symbol that all mutants knew too well.  
  
'The Friends of Humanity…What are they doing here?' pondered Scott as he and Jean stayed silent and concealed from their menacing view.  
  
'I don't know…I can't believe I didn't sense this before. There must be some kind of shielding around this place.'  
  
'What do you think they're hiding?'  
  
'Something important no doubt…Something they didn't want anybody to sense.'  
  
That prospect wasn't too promising as they continued to watch the two guards casually check around the hallway. As they listened in, they started to speak.  
  
"Guess it was a false alarm…It doesn't look like anybody's been up here," said the male soldier as he checked around some of the rooms with a flashlight.  
  
"I hope those security dickheads aren't just messing with us again…This place is secure, nobody in their right mind would even think about coming around here," said the female soldier as she made her way back to the elevator.  
  
Then, the man with the flashlight began to approach the office where Scott and Jean were hiding out. Knowing they had to stay concealed, they slipped in to the room and took cover behind the dusty desk in the back. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, they waited for the guard to pass. Looking in to the room, he shined his flashlight around the darkened office…But luckily, he didn't search any further and Scott and Jean were able to say concealed behind the desk.  
  
"Give it rest already!" said the female soldier from outside as her companion turned around.  
  
"Fine…" said the male soldier in an exasperated and annoyed tone.  
  
And with that, the two X-men breathed a sigh of relief as the two friends of humanity soldiers made their way away from their position.  
  
'This is big Jean. The Friends of Humanity was supposed to have been disbanded after what happened to Trask.'  
  
'The keyword in there being supposed…We'd better contact Logan and Storm. They have to know about this,' said Jean through their link as they prepared to contact him.  
  
But then…The door to the office mysteriously slammed shut…And the room fell in to total blackness.  
  
"Oh no…Something's wrong here Jean…" said Scott with worry as he ran over to the door only to find out that it was locked.  
  
Jean frantically did a psychic search of the area…But something was blocking her efforts. There definitely seemed to be more shielding than she once thought…Making this situation feel all the more dangerous as she frantically tried to get a message to Logan and Ororo out.  
  
"I can't contact the others…Something's blocking me out," said Jean as she stumbled through the dark to Scott's side, trying not to panic.  
  
"We have to get out of here…Stand back, I'll make a new exit!" said Scott as he prepared to use his optic blasts against the door.  
  
But before he could blast the door down, a sudden burst of noxious gas came pouring out of the rusty sprinklers on the ceiling. The gas was thick and foul, and as soon as it overcame the two young mutants they fell to the floor. Unable to focus, they both tried to contact Logan and Ororo…But before they could…Everything went black.

* * *

The world around them was spinning in an endless vortex. Every limb felt as if it had lead weights on it. Both Scott and Jean had been knocked out for an unknown amount of time. The memory of what had happened was fuzzy at best, but either way it was clear that this situation meant trouble.  
  
Scott was the first to come to as his vision slowly began to clear before him. But he soon found that his hands were bound behind his back and he was surrounded by an unknown group of people. Jean was near…But she hadn't quite woken up yet. Like him, her arms were bound behind her back. He wanted to try and wake her up…But before he could, an ominous man approached them with many other armed guards behind him.  
  
"Well, well, well; I guess I was right to add extra security to this place. I knew that if my forces stayed in one place long enough, Xavier would send some of his freaks out to stop me."  
  
As Scott's vision cleared, the image of the man before him became clear. He was dressed in a military command uniform that distinguished him from the other soldiers. There were numerous symbols representing the Friends of Humanity littering his attire. From the looks of it, he was the one in command.  
  
"And he didn't just send freaks…He sent some pretty young freaks. And one of them is awfully cute," said the commander as he roughly ran his hand over Jean's face while she was still half unconscious.  
  
This action was enough to set Scott off.  
  
"Don't you dare fucking touch her!"  
  
But as soon as he said that, Scott was hit in the face with the butt of a gun and then forcefully kicked in the stomach by the guards behind him. And as he keeled over from the force of the blow, the searing pain acted like an electrical shock as Jean felt it through their link and was jolted from her unconscious state.  
  
Jean wanted to help him, but she soon found that her arms were bound and she was being held back by two heavily armed guards. She was forced to watch as the commander walked over to Scott while he was still on the floor and kicked him once again in the stomach…Causing him to cough out blood.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone!" yelled Jean…But she too was held back.  
  
The commander remained stoic as he simply walked over towards the young woman and began to roughly trace his way down her face.  
  
"You're in no position to give orders little girl. And just for that…You've earned a little punishment."  
  
Then, Jean felt a sharp pain as he kicked her in the stomach…Causing her to keel over. However, the guards held her up as the commander forced her to face him and his angry, hate-filled eyes.  
  
"It's a shame…You're really pretty for a freak. But you're still a freak none the less."  
  
Jean made a noise of disgust as the man moved his hands down her face and towards her chest. This only made Scott madder as he tried to get up, but was kicked to the ground again by the other guards.  
  
"You know…It's because you and rest of Xavier's soldiers that our leader is in jail. Now, the Friends of Humanity is forced to live under the radar and hide like rats from the authorities. But you can't stop us…We will never be stopped by freaks of nature that poison and corrupt the human race. Now tell me…Who else did Xavier send on this little mission of his?"  
  
Jean remained silent…But then the other guards responded by kicking Scott once again while he was still on the ground in a heap of pain. Jean wanted to lash out with her powers…But her mind was too tired from the knockout gas and she didn't want to risk Scott's life in the process.  
  
"Very well, be that way!" said the commander as he turned away. "Put them in the holding cell with all the others! And if they use their powers…Kill them!"  
  
Without hesitation the guards proceeded to drag the two young mutants away down the dark and dingy hallways of the underground complex. They were both still too weak to stand upright due to the lingering effects of the knockout gas and the beatings from the guards. And as they reached the end of a long, dark hallway…Scott and Jean were shoved in to a large, dungeon-like room and thrown against the wall. As the both struggled to get up, the guards had one last message for them.  
  
"You freaks use any of your powers, every last one of you dies!" yelled the guard as he slammed the heavy metal door shut and locked it.  
  
Jean struggled to make her way over towards Scott, who was still in a great deal of pain from the blows the soldiers had given him. However, he was able to find the strength to sit upright, and soon he felt Jean rest her head against him. This gesture helped to calm them both ever so briefly as they took in the sight around them.  
  
The room they were stuck in looked like a place right out of hell. The hard, concrete floor was dirty and infested with mildew. The hard, stone walls were covered with mold and gave of a dingy smell. The only light in the room came from three dimly lit overhanging incandescent bulbs that flickered sporadically. It was truly a prison cell…And they were not alone.  
  
Surrounding them, many other young, traumatized children no older than 13 were cramped in to the room and huddling against the corner. Some of them were unconscious, most likely drugged to keep them docile. Others had a permanent expression of fear engrained on to their face…Offering a window in to the atrocities that the Friends of Humanity probably committed before their very eyes. It was truly a ghastly sight to behold for Scott Summers and Jean Grey. These must have been the mutant readings that the Professor had detected. Frantically, Jean tried to contact Logan or Storm…But her mind was too weak and the shielding around the area was too strong.  
  
'Scott…Scott are you okay?' said Jean softly through their link, knowing the pain he was in.  
  
'I'll be fine,' assured Scott as he placed a kiss on her cool forehead and leaned against the wall for support while Jean rested her head in the nook of his shoulder.  
  
They were both so tired and weak…But they knew they had to escape from this horrid place. They wanted to use their powers…But if they did the rest of the young prisoners might suffer the consequences. They knew that the Friends of Humanity were cruel…But this was beyond cruelty. Now, Scott and Jean could only hope that they would be found soon by their comrades.  
  
"This is inhuman…" said Jean as she looked at the scared children before him, "What kind of monster would do this kind of thing to children?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," said Scott, remembering the cruelty of his foster dad and how he treated him. "We have to help them…"  
  
Forcing themselves to get up despite the pain, they made their way over to the troubled group of children to tend to whatever wounds they may have had. Some of them had long bloody gashes across their faces and others had gunshot wounds that were growing infected in the dingy environment around them. It was made all the more harsh when one considered that these were mere children…But the Friends of Humanity didn't seem to care. Jean struggled to filter out their thoughts of fear and pain, but with her mind weak from being beaten and knocked out that was a lot harder than she could have suspected. But being the oldest in this group of ghastly youths, they were now looked upon as the leaders and only hope of escape.  
  
One by one, Scott and Jean looked over each mutant child and did their best to help with whatever physical wounds they may have. But it was the emotional wounds…The wounds that could not be seen…That worried them. They both knew first hand how much internal wounds truly hurt and how hard they were to heal. But there was little they could do for now, other than hope for Logan and Ororo to find them. As Scott and Jean pushed themselves beyond their limits of exhaustion, they soon found one last child that needed help…And it was a child that they knew very well.  
  
"Adam?" said Scott as he walked over to the young boy cowering in the corner. "Adam, is that you?"  
  
The boy looked up at Scott to reveal that it was in fact Adam Leech, the boy who helped them stop Apocalypse with the help of his powers. Jean came over as well as she too recognized the boy. They noticed that he had definitely been crying…A lot. There were many little holes in his arm, most likely from drugs given to him so he couldn't use his powers. And from the looks of it, he had been in this horrid place for quite a while.  
  
"They killed my mommy…" said the young boy with a heart-wrenching sob.  
  
Scott and Jean sat down beside him in an effort to console the young boy…But he wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"They came in to our house. They…They grabbed me and hit me. They said if I used my powers then they would kill me. And…And then the hit my mommy…And made me watch them shoot her. They…They shot my mommy…And…They…"  
  
The boy then became too choked up to go on as Jean was forced to pick up brief images of the horrid scene that the boy projected. In an attempt to help his sobs, Jean took the scared young boy in her arms and tried to calm him down. Scott could still see the look of pain on his face that he knew all too well and did his best help.  
  
"It's okay Adam…It's going to be okay. We have friends who will come and rescue us…And they'll get us all out of here. Just hold on…We'll take care of you," said Scott as he wiped away some of the scared little boy's tears.  
  
Jean's heart warmed as Scott's gentle words seemed to calm the young boy down and the images he was projecting to her finally ceased. The prospects didn't look good…But they knew that help would come. It had to…Because it was clear that these young children wouldn't last much longer in the hands of the Friends of Humanity.  
  
Exhausted, tired, and demoralized…Scott and Jean rested up against the wall with young Adam gently sobbing between them. They had walked right in to an awful nightmare when they took this mission…Everything seemed so dark in the face of these traumatized children. There was so much suffering under the hands of the Friends of Humanity, that hope seemed totally non-existent at this point.  
  
'They have to find us…I don't know how much longer these children can last,' said Jean in a worried tone through her link with Scott.  
  
'They will…We just have to have faith,' replied Scott as he gently kissed Jean's aching forehead. 'It'll be okay Jean…It'll be okay.'  
  
The air of the dark, dingy cell grew stale as both young adults kept reassuring each other that they would be found and these children would be saved. Exhaustion from dealing with so many horrible events in such quick order was beginning to take its toll on Scott Summers and Jean Grey. But they stayed cognizant for the sake of the little boys and girls that were now depending on them to save their lives.  
  
And as their minds finally began to calm…Suddenly, the heavy chamber door began to open…And over a dozen Friends of humanity guards stepped in.

* * *

AN: Well, what's going to happen now? What do you think the Friends of Humanity will do to them? Stay tuned to find out! This story isn't over yet! There is still plenty of action, drama, and angst to go around and don't forget the all important Scott/Jean goodness that comes along with it! So what do you think so far? Is it good, is it bad? Tell me! Send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all criticism, but if you have to flame…Be courteous please. Thanks again for reading! And best wishes to you all!  
  
REVIEW! SLICKBOY NEEDS REVIEWS!


	6. Loss Of Innocence

**No Rain  
Chapter 6: Loss of Innocence******

* * *

AN: WARNING! This chapter has some serious graphic material in it! If you are at all sensitive to such things, I implore you to read with caution or not read it at all! Thank you, and now for the reviewers!  
  
Diaz: I know, the Friend of Humanity can be in many ways, worse than Magneto, Apocalypse, or anybody else for that matter. At least I think so. Well, they're here and they mean business! Read on to find out more and thank you very much for the review!  
  
Reality Bender: I know it was one of the foreseeable outcomes, but I wanted to do it anyway and portray it in my own way. And since Drama is one of the main parts of this fic, you can expect more to happen with these scared children that the Friends of Humanity have captured. Read on to find out! Thank you very much for your review and peace out my friend!  
  
X00001: I'm glad you like my story so far! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Darkness1: Fanatics are a dangerous thing my friend, and the Friends of Humanity are no exception. They feed on the core elements of hate and intolerance that always shows the darker parts of human cruelty. I wanted to show this, so that's what I spent most of the last chapter detailing. Thank you very much for acknowledging it and I always appreciate your kind feedback! As for Scott and Jean, you'll find out what happens to them in this chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
Mark C: I like writing about the Friends of Humanity in my stories because in my opinion, they are way more evil and sinister than Magneto or even Apocalypse. Their cruelty sets them apart from so many others and this story is no exception. The mutants that they captured were just children…Not mutants that could have readily defended themselves. As for Wolverine, I felt that he could relate more to Scott and Jean than anybody else in the mansion, so I had him act differently. I always like showing the softer side of Logan because it gives him depth. I'll get more in to that later, but for now…Things just have to get better for Scott and Jean. But that's easier said than done! Read on to find out more! Thanks a bunch for your wonderful review! I appreciate it! Enjoy!  
  
Ldypebsaby: I know, big cliff hanger last chapter…But I updated didn't I? Some of these chapters are hard to write though. I do my best to update twice a week, but college is tough. However, I do this because I like to…And I will keep writing until I run out of ideas! You'll see what happens to Scott, Jean, and the kids in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for the review and I appreciate your fondness of my story! Peace out!  
  
Proponent of EVO: I'm glad you like the story so far! The Scott/Jean moments are always sweet to read and write in my opinion! I'm glad you like them too! Enjoy the chapter! Peace out!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: Yeah, the Friends of Humanity always have a way of making a story interesting. Their cruelty and dark psychological thinking provide good conflict in any plot. I appreciate your enthusiasm for my story and I thank you very much for your kind review! You rock!  
  
Lil Jean: Hey! Well, here's the update just like you wanted! I hope you like it and I thank you for your kind review on this story so far! Enjoy!  
  
Agent-G: I know I show humanity's dark side a lot in my stories, but in the end that's kind of the core interest of the X-men. Mankind can be noble or downright evil…It's all a matter of choice. And as for stories by BlackRoseApocalypse, I haven't checked out any stories by her…But I'll try when I get the chance! And like I said before, I'm a big fan of your story "Together" and I look encourage you to write more Jott stories like it when you get the chance! In the mean time "Adjustments" is really good! Keep up the great work and thank you very much for reviewing this story!  
  
Miss Grinny: I'm glad that you've taken time to review my story even though you're busy. I appreciate your complements on my writing, it really means a lot to me! And I know how crazy you get about woman roles in my story, but please remember that I don't mean to offend anybody. I just want to tell a good story. Thank you very much for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Sentoris: I know the Friends of Humanity aren't a very "friendly" group. I hate them too because they represent so much of the dark side of human nature. As for the nature of this and future chapters…Keep in mind that this story is rated R for a reason. I don't want to give too much away, but remember the nature that the Friends of Humanity operate under. Thank you very much for reviewing and I always take a great deal of inspiration from your kind words! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Wen: Great comments! I really appreciate you taking the time to send them to me! You rock! Peace out!  
  
Well, that's it for the reviewers! Now on with the story!

* * *

"Get up!" yelled the commander as half the guns were now pointed at Scott and Jean while the other half were pointed at the children. "Make one wrong move and my men open fire on the kiddies!"  
  
Not having a choice and not wanting to risk the lives of the children, Scott and Jean slowly rose to their feet with a stoic look on their face. They were vastly outnumbered and at the mercy of the Friends of Humanity. And the lives of many young mutant children now hung in the balance.  
  
Four guards then seized Scott and Jean and bound their arms while they were forced to stand before the leader. They were still very weak from being knocked out and imprisoned, but given the situation…It was something that would have to be overcome.  
  
"You freaks have jeopardized my whole operation now…" said the commander in a stern, angry tone as he stood before them.  
  
"And what operation is that? To capture and kill innocent children just because of their genes?" said Scott with disgust when he heard this man describe his atrocities as a mere operation.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The two guards that were holding Scott back responded by beating him to the ground with the butt of their guns and the commander responded by kicking him in the stomach several times. Jean winced as she felt his pain, but could do nothing to filter it out.  
  
"All you freaks are nothing more than a menace to the human race!" bellowed the leader as the guards forced Scott to stand again despite his pain, "You two should have cooperated…I know about your little expedition. My security system picked up the presence of your 'friends' only moments ago. And now…We'll have to jump start our final plans."  
  
A sickening smile spread across the man's face as the guards forcibly moved Scott and Jean towards the doorway. However, the rest of the guards didn't move…And they were about to find out why.  
  
"Kill them all…"  
  
Shots rang out from automatic weapon fire as Scott and Jean were forced to watch these heartless soldiers kill every one of these innocent children…Including Adam Leech, the boy who had helped them stop Apocalypse. Blood flowed freely on the floor as dozens of little bodies fell as a result of wave after wave of bullets from the guards. By the time it had finally stopped…Every last child was dead.  
  
"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Scott, only to be beaten down by the guards.  
  
Both of young mutants were unable to stand as they watched this horrid scene unfold before them. Their legs went weak as the sight of so many young children being slain in the face of such unimaginable hate destroyed whatever innocence had remained in the face of their tumultuous lives. Tears formed in their eyes as a sick, unnerving feeling now permeated in the pit of their stomachs as they looked in to the dead eyes of the mutant children that had been so heartlessly killed.  
  
"Get up!" yelled the commander.  
  
But Scott couldn't take it…He lashed out in an attempt to blow this heinous man away, but the guards that were holding him only beat him down to the ground once again…Hitting him and kicking him even after he had been subdued. Jean didn't have the strength to filter anything out anymore. Watching these guards kill with such heartlessness had destroyed whatever control she had over her emotions as the anguish of watching innocent children die hung over her and Scott like a shadow.  
  
When the guards stopped beating Scott, the commander only walked over to him and gave him one last kick before turning his attention back to the guards.  
  
"Take him to 'the room.'"  
  
A slow, insidious grin appeared upon the guards' faces as they took Scott's nearly limp body and dragged him off.  
  
"NO!" yelled Jean as she tried to escape, but was only held back.  
  
"Don't worry…You'll join him soon enough," said the commander as he motioned for the rest of the soldiers to follow him.  
  
Then, one of the guards hit Jean in the face with the butt of his gun, causing her to keel over in pain…But she was forcibly held up as they dragged her out of the prison cell with all the dead bodies and taken down a long, dimly lit hall.  
  
Suddenly…She felt an intense pain surge through her mind as she was dragged towards the far end of the hall. She then heard screams…Screams of agony that were coming from Scott. Tears flowed down her eyes as she felt his pain through their mind link. They were beating him…Torturing him…And there was nothing she could do about it. Her mind was so weak…And the pain coming from Scott was so intense. She could only shudder at the thought of what they were doing to him that was making him scream in so much pain. She didn't want to feel it…But she couldn't block it out.  
  
'No…Scott…' said Jean weakly despite the pounding feeling in her head.  
  
'Jean…' but that's all that was heard before another round of horrid screams of pain erupted from the beating.  
  
Soon, Jean found herself led in to the main control room for the Friends of Humanity headquarters. It was a lot bigger than any ordinary basement. It was more like a scene directly out of a military war room. There were numerous monitors and computer stations, but many of them were shut down now…Hinting that they had no intentions of staying here much longer.  
  
Jean was thrown to ground in the center of the room as dozens of guards encircled her. She was unable to get up, for the pain she was feeling from Scott had all but hindered her. His screams echoed in her mind as the guards continued whatever heinous thing they were doing to the man she loved. And as she kept trying to block these horrible feelings from her mind…She felt kick against her already frail body from the commander.  
  
"You know you and your boyfriend aren't leaving here alive…You're both freaks that threaten the human race and poison our gene pool."  
  
The commander of the group was now hovering over her with about a half a dozen other men as he stared in to her eyes with a sinister hate that couldn't be described with words.  
  
"Every last one of you freaks deserves to suffer for the havoc you inflict on this world…And you my pretty little bitch…Are no exception."  
  
A new wave a panic overcame the young woman's mind as the commander proceeded to take out a medium-sized, switchblade pocket knife. Two of the nearby guards grabbed her to keep her from squirming as the commander started to run his knife down her body, cutting off her uniform piece by piece. Other guards followed his lead as they too took out knives and began to strip Jean bare as she stood at the mercy of these heinous people. Soon, her uniform was in pieces on the ground as she stood naked before these callous men. She shivered in a cold sweat as they projected thoughts about what they were going to do to her. Slowly, each man began to roughly fondle her body…Bringing back many horrible memories she had of the insane asylum where the orderlies there used her like this as well. Tears streamed down her face as she felt more intense pain coming from Scott. He was still screaming in her mind from agony as his torture continued. What they were doing to him, Jean could only shutter upon as the guards began fondle her with increasing harshness.  
  
"Yeah…You're gonna pay mutie bitch…You're gonna wish you'd never been born," said one of the guards as he shoved his fingers in to her private areas.  
  
Jean felt herself break down as shame overtook her and her tired mind. Scott's pain, the guards' thoughts, and the awful memories of rape that she struggled with to this day were all overwhelming her system as she struggled to find the strength to pull herself and Scott out of this. But all she felt was more pain…  
  
'I…Love you…Jean,' she heard Scott say through her link as she felt his pain from their link.  
  
'I love you too…' said Jean back through her tears.  
  
She didn't want it to end like this…She didn't want her and Scott to die in such a horrid place. It was like a nightmare that neither of them could wake up from…A nightmare that was all too real.  
  
Then suddenly…As all hope seemed lost…A powerful explosion rocked the ceiling of the room and an earth shattering shockwave echoed throughout the building. Soon, the roof overhead collapsed and the X-jet now hovered above them. Startled, the guards' attention was briefly drawn away from Jean…But that was more than enough time as an insidious anger within her began to grow.  
  
With a massive telekinetic burst…The guards were flung around like dust in the wind. Some of them landed on their necks…Killing them instantly. And while this was going on…A sudden blast of ruby optic red light erupted from a room off to the side and the mutilated bodies of several guards were flung against the opposing wall. It was Scott…And like Jean, the brief moment of confusion allowed them to fight back with a great ferocity unlike anything they had ever felt before. Scott's body was covered in blood and most of his uniform had been torn off during his beatings. He had large, bloody gashes across his torso, there were burn marks on his back, and there was blood seeping out of his mouth…But none of this seemed to affect him as he used his visor on it's most lethal setting to kill off guard after guard…Including the one that had killed Adam Leech. Guards began to cower in fear as they frantically tried to shoot back…Only to have their bullets stopped in mid flight by Jean's powers.  
  
Dozens of necks were telekinetically snapped and many bodies were blown apart cleanly by optic blasts. By the time all the guards were dead…The room was flowing in a river of blood. Through this…Logan and Ororo couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
"Oh my goddess…" said Ororo with an immeasurable amount of horror in her voice.  
  
Logan couldn't find the words to describe what he was seeing. It was all so wrong. Scott and Jean…Normally two, peace-loving kids…Had just killed an entire army of Friends of Humanity soldiers. The looks on their face were unrecognizable to everybody except Logan and Ororo…Who had helped raise them as if they were their own kids. Scott was covered in blood…Hinting at the horrible things that were done to him by the heartless guards. Jean was naked and drenched in a cold sweat…Which pretty much gave away what the guards had tried to do to her.  
  
In the middle of the room, Scott had made his way back over to Jean only to collapse on to the ground in a bloody heap. Jean quickly knelt by him…Leaning on him for support as she struggled to process what had just happened. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt the intense pain Scott was in through their mind link. He was on the verge of fainting from blood loss…But he managed to fight it and stay awake. No words were said as they just stayed in the center of the room surrounded by all the dead bodies. They just leaned against each other for support…Trying to process the horror of what had just happened to them. They had been captured by the guards, they had been beaten like animals, they were forced to watch dozens of innocent children die right before their very eyes, Jean was nearly raped, and Scott had been brutally tortured. So much pain and so much horror now permeated through their minds in addition to their already tumultuous lives.  
  
"Scott…Jeannie!" yelled Logan as he and Ororo quickly ran over to them as they collapsed against each other.  
  
Upon reaching them, Ororo quickly wrapped Jean's shivering body in a blanket that she had fetched from the plane while Logan checked some of Scott's wounds.  
  
"Holy shit…" said Logan as she saw all of Scott's wounds, unable to contemplate the kind of torture he endured from the cruel guards. "Quickly, let's get em out of here."  
  
Scott was definitely too weak to walk…He could barely stay conscious. Logan was forced get him on the jet while Ororo guided the distraught Jean. Upon entering the X-jet, both Scott and Jean collapsed on to the seat and Scott let out a coughing fit as he spit up more blood…Hinting at internal bleeding. Jean leaned against him, mindful of the numerous wounds he had. Scott was about to pass out from the pain, but he wanted to stay awake for as long as possible with Jean.  
  
Soon, the X-jet was on auto-pilot as they raced home to get Scott medical attention. But Logan and Ororo were still in a great deal of shock. Everything just seemed so wrong. Hoping to help, they tried to confront the deeply wounded young couple.  
  
"What the hell happened back there?" said Logan, still somewhat dazed at the horror that he had seen.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious…" responded Jean callously as tears continued to flow down her face.  
  
"Scott, Jean…Please talk to us. Are you okay?" asked Ororo as she approached them.  
  
Scott just gave her a callous look that caused the weather goddess to stop. And it wasn't because it didn't look like the Scott she knew…It was because it DID look like the Scott she knew.  
  
"What do you think…" said Scott in a cold, raspy voice as he started to feel fainter by the second.  
  
"Jean…" she said turning towards the distraught redhead.  
  
"Leave me alone…Just leave me the fuck alone!" she said as she cut her off.  
  
The tone in her voice was dark and cold. It would have been unreal to anybody else hearing this from two supposedly 'perfect' young adults. Ororo wanted to go on…But Logan soon placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He wanted her to stop…Knowing that talking to them about it like this would only make it worse. While at first the weather goddess hesitated…In the end she heeded Logan's advice and made her way back to the cockpit. He was about to follow…But before he left, he had one last thing to say.  
  
"I'm sorry you two had to go through that…I should have been there. You both didn't deserve this…You of all people didn't deserve this. I should've been more careful…The Prof should've gotten more info before sending us off. I'm not gonna force you two to talk about it…But just know that I'm still here for the both of you."  
  
After that, Logan made his way back in to the cockpit. And while he knew they probably wouldn't respond…He knew that they were silently thankful. As he and Ororo, kicked in the afterburner to get them back as soon as possible…Scott and Jean were left to digest the turmoil of this awful day. And through this, a great sense of worry now permeated their minds as to what was going to happen to them once they got back.  
  
"It's all wrong, Scott…Everything is just so wrong," said Jean weakly as her tired mind started to get the best of her. "We killed those soldiers…We took their lives."  
  
Scott knew he couldn't stay awake for much longer. His internal bleeding and profuse injuries were causing him undue pain. But he managed to get some words out knowing Jean needed him right there and now.  
  
"We did…What we had to, Jean. I…I'm sorry it had to…" but then Scott was hit with another coughing fit. He was going to pass out…And soon. But he had to say one last thing to Jean. "It'll be okay Jean…It'll be okay."  
  
Although there was so much uncertainty in his voice, hearing it had helped calm Jean down. But now he could no longer fight the pain of his injuries. Jean clung to him as he began to slip in to a world of unconsciousness. And as he fainted…Jean too felt a wave of drowsiness come over her. Her mind was so incredibly tired from using so much power and going through so much pain. Then, as she leaned against the unconscious Scott…She placed one last soft kiss on his cheek as she too slipped in to a sleepy darkness.

* * *

The world around her was spinning…The memories of the doomed mission flashed incessantly before her eyes as Jean Grey felt as if every part of her body had a massive weight on it. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter as she took in her surroundings. Instinctively, she reached over to the other side of her bed, hoping to find Scott lying next to her…But he wasn't there. Forcing herself to awaken, Jean sat up as her vision began to adjust to the darkness. She was back in her room again. She was dressed in her usual sleeping clothes…Most likely thanks to Ororo. Everything seemed like such a blur. She didn't even know what day was. As her head stopped spinning, she glanced over at the clock to see it read 2:30 AM. But how had she gotten here?  
  
She remembered the horror of the mission…The pain and death that plagued her mind even in her sleep. She also remembered passing out next to Scott on the plane…But that was it. Then, her eyes drifted down towards her arm and she noticed several strange marks. Jean quickly realized them to be needle holes…Probably from injections to help her sleep. Then, as the world around her became clearer…She remembered something.  
  
"Scott…"  
  
The fresh memory of his injuries and the pain that he had endured soon came over her as gently rubbed the temples of her head in an effort to stave off the pain she felt from recalling such a horrid thing. Using her powers, the young telepath frantically tried to locate Scott. He wasn't in his room, or even on the same floor for that matter. It wasn't long before she traced his presence to the medical bays of the lower floors. From what she could sense, he was alive, but unconscious. He had endured so much physical assault from the heinous guards that she felt she had to go to him…She wanted to be by his side.  
  
Still feeling the effects of the drugs she had been given, Jean nearly lost her balance as she tried to stand up. Her head was still throbbing from the mental fatigue she had suffered when she used her powers and nearly blacked out as she took her first step. But she just waited for it to pass as she slowly made her way through the dark, quiet halls of the institute. She descended the stairs as quietly as she could so as not to wake any other nosey students. Jean knew all too well that they would want to talk to her about the mission or the rumors from earlier…And it was something she truly didn't want to discuss. Hell, she didn't even want to remember it…But that was all too impossible at this point.  
  
Finally, she arrived in the florescent lighted corridors of the institute basement. At first, her eyes struggled to adjust to the light…But that didn't stop her as she continued to make her way towards the medical facilities. She still felt woozy from exhaustion, but she forced herself to press on as she finally arrived at the room where Scott was resting.  
  
Upon seeing him…Jean froze briefly in the doorway to talk in the sight. His body was covered in bandages that were stained with blood. He had everything from gashes to burn marks on his body as the smell of his blood hung thick in the air. It gave Jean a sick feeling…Smelling the blood of the man she loved and seeing the scars of his suffering. But she didn't consider leaving even for a moment as she made her way over to his bedside. Slowly, and carefully as not to touch his exposed wounds, Jean slipped in to the bed next to him. He didn't have a lot of machines hooked up to him…But he did have a single IV going in to his arm, most likely administering a constant flow of pain killers. But that was only for physical pain…No drug could be given to him to help with the inevitable emotional pain that he would feel once he woke up. Jean knew this as she simply lay next to him, gently running her hand along the outline of his face. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was somewhat slower than usual as he lay in a deep state of unconsciousness. But his mind was still there…Jean could feel it. And as she started to give way to her own exhaustion once more, she sent him a brief message through their link…Knowing that somehow he would hear it.  
  
'I'm so sorry you have to feel so much pain, Scott. You and I…We've felt enough pain in our lives. We've shared it…We've lived it. I wish I could do something…Anything to make this go away. But remember one thing Scott…You never have to feel your pain alone. I'll always be there for you…Because you have always been there for me. I'm here now Scott. And…I wish I could do more…I wish…'  
  
But soon after that, Jean started to slip away in to a world of unconsciousness. She stayed close, knowing Scott would feel her warmth as she lay next to him. Their love was so complex…And deep. But the world around them was just so tumultuous and they were forced to endure so much. And the worst part of it was that in the end…They couldn't talk about it. Nobody understood…Not the Professor, not Ororo…Nobody. They only had each other to help them through this…But for now, that was enough.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. I know it was kind of disturbing and pretty graphic at some points, but then again, that's why this story has an R rating. If any of you all were disturbed or troubled by this…I am very sorry. But I did warn you all earlier of this so please don't hate me for it. This is a STORY! I'm not out to hurt or offend anyone and I'm really sorry if anybody feels troubled by this. I know Scott and Jean are a lot different in this story, but that's because I didn't want them to be like the one-dimensional characters portrayed in the Evo cartoon. Other than that, what did you think? Stay tuned because it's not over yet! See what happens in the aftermath of the mission and how Scott and Jean handle it! There's plenty of more Scott/Jean goodness left in this story, so I hope you all like it! And please don't forget to review! Send your feedback directly to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website. Thank you so much for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
HEY YOU! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	7. Aftermath

**No Rain  
Chapter 7: Aftermath**

* * *

Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter! But before I begin, a quick word to my reviewers!  
  
Reality Bender: I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Scott and Jean's darker side. The show never really showed their character in a very complex light, so I really wanted to write about Scott and Jean being more human than most people are used to reading. Well, coping with everything that they've been through now is going to be difficult to say the least…Keep in mind they have a lot more to deal with than the mission. Read on to see how things evolve from here! Thank you very much for your wonderful and insightful review! Enjoy!  
  
Diaz: As much as the Friends of Humanity deserved what happened to them, keep in mind that it only adds to the trauma that Scott and Jean have already faced. Life really is getting hard for them and you'll have to stay tuned to see just how hard it actually gets. Oh, and I don't plan on using Dark Phoenix in this fic, but I may make a reference to it! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story! Peace out!  
  
Darkness1: "Human reaction," it's a hard fact of life my friend. Add to that the conflict that Scott and Jean already struggle with and you can tell that it's getting very hard for them. This won't help their psychological ailments and this won't do anything to stop the other students from hounding them. I know the last chapter was disturbing because of all the death with those innocent children…But I just wanted to show how dark humanity can get in the face of hate. We don't like to admit it, but human cruelty runs deep. And Scott and Jean have faced too much of it. Thank you very much for your kind review and insightful thoughts! And in following suit…Slickboy out!  
  
X00001: Thanks a bunch for the review! You've been a loyal reviewer throughout this story!  
  
Sentoris: I'm REALLY sorry if the last chapter was too much for you man! Remember, I don't want to offend anybody, I just want to tell a story. But if the last chapter made you uncomfortable, I don't blame you for skipping it. Thank you for reviewing anyway…It really means a lot to me. Again, I apologize if you were offended and I hope you like where the rest of this story goes. Thanks a bunch for all your wonderful reviews! Peace out!  
  
Ldypebsaby: I know…The last chapter was shocking, but that was kind of what I was going for. The effects that it's going to have on Scott and Jean will probably be pretty deep to say the least. Add on to their already traumatized lives…And things really aren't looking up for them. Thank you very much for reviewing thus far! I also appreciate you reviewing my old story "Scott Summers: The Chosen One!" You rock! Peace out!  
  
Agent-G: Oh man, I am really sorry if the last chapter made you feel that bad! Remember, I don't wish to offend anybody…I just wish to tell a good story! I gave warning, but I guess that doesn't make it any less graphic. There probably won't be any scenes nearly as graphic as the one in the last chapter, but there may be a scene with some mild sexual content in later chapters. I'll warn you, but don't worry about it being as bad as the last chapter. Oh, and as for their powers, keep in mind that they didn't want to risk giving the guards an excuse to hurt the children and that they were frozen in a state of horror, so it was kind of hart to focus when old wounds were being awakened with such fury. Again, I'm really sorry if you were uncomfortable reading the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks a bunch for reviewing man! It really means a lot to me! You rock! Peace out!  
  
Miss Grinny: I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was good! It really means a lot to me because I spent a lot of time trying to capture the raw emotion and trauma of such a horrible ordeal. I'm glad that you take note of my work and I deeply thank you for it!  
  
Mark C: Yeah, I know it was rough on Scott and Jean. I know that they were just defending themselves when they killed those guards, but that doesn't make the experience any less traumatic. And in reference to Wolverine's role in helping them, I'll go more in to that later on in the story, but it does make sense…Being as how he can best relate to them. I can't thank you enough for reviewing my friend! I really appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy where I take this story!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: Funny…You've got a weird sense of humor my friend! But I like it! As for Xavier's reaction, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks a bunch for the review! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Proponent of EVO: I'm glad to see that my shock value delivered! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Lil Jean: Sorry that the last chapter was kind of sad…But I did put this story in the genre of angst. I'm glad that you like the story anyway! It means a lot to me! By the way, I did check out your story and reviewed! Great job! Keep up the great work!  
  
Mrs. Myxztipik: Great to have you back! I'm glad that you got your computer fixed! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope that you like where I take this story! Enjoy!  
  
Wen: Now how could I forget you my friend! I'm running out of ways to show my gratitude! Well, I guess I can only say thanks again for all the wonderful comments! Peace out!  
  
Thanks again everybody! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

In the weeks after the ill-fated mission that left Scott Summers and Jean Grey deeply scared in many, both young mutants were left rebuild with little help. Jean stayed in the medical bays with Scott while he healed from his extensive injuries and seldom left his side. Scott was confined to the medical quarters for quite some time as Beast and the Professor helped him heal from his physical wounds relatively quickly. However, the internal wounds…The wounds that could not be seen even by a telepath like the Professor…Were left untreated. Jean never talked about the rape and Scott never talked about the torture he endured under the Friends of Humanity. Only when they were alone together and nobody else was around did they ever talk about it. They did their best to support each other in this dark time knowing that it would be harder than ever to keep up the 'perfect' act that they so hated.  
  
The rest of the students at the Xavier Institute did little to help. If anything, they made it worse by asking questions about the whole ordeal and badgering them about the rumors that had continually circulated about their private lives. In addition to the fresh memories of the mission, their long dormant psychological ailments went from simple surges here and there…To all out relapses. This was made harder by the fact that they had to hide these very serious problems from the prying eyes of the others while trying to deal with them at the same time. In the end, Scott Summers and Jean Grey pretty much shut themselves out from the rest of the team. As the days passed…Scott and Jean grew increasingly depressed. Nightmares about the mission were unending now and tormented them every time they tried to sleep. Now, they had both succumbed to all out withdraw from the world around them. This act, however, only added to the growing concern of the Professor and his fellow teachers about his first two students.

* * *

Ororo Munroe had been searching high and low throughout the institute for Scott and Jean. But wherever they were, they were doing a pretty good job of hiding themselves from the others. Like the Professor and Hank, she had been eager to talk to them about the mission that had gone so horribly wrong…But getting to speak to them in the first place was challenging enough. As she made her way through the hallways for what seemed like the third time around in her search, she came across Logan as he returned from a danger room session.  
  
"Logan, have you seen Scott and Jean around? I can't find them anywhere," said the weather goddess, hoping Logan could help.  
  
"Nope…Haven't seen them all day. Why are you lookin' for them anyway?" asked Logan, weary of where this was going.  
  
"They missed their checkup with Hank this morning. That, and I was hoping to talk to them about something."  
  
"Ro…You know how those two feel about physical checkups."  
  
"But it's Hank. They trust him," argued Ororo.  
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't change how they feel about it. Remember how hard it was for Hank the first time?"  
  
Ororo shuddered at the memory. When Scott and Jean had arrived at the institute all those years ago, they were far from healthy to say the least. They were pale, undernourished, and even physically wounded. She remembered how Scott had a bullet wound on his side and Jean had dozens of festering scratch marks on her back. And even though this caused them a great deal of discomfort risked becoming infected, they still were unwilling to allow Hank to look at them. Every time somebody touched them, be it a doctor or anybody else, they began to panic and in some cases hyperventilate. In the end it took three weeks to get them to allow Hank to properly treat them, but that was a long time ago…It was supposed to be in the past.  
  
"Of course I remember Logan…I couldn't forget about that even if I tried. But that was years ago…I thought they had put that kind of thing behind them. I mean…They have really improved a lot over the years and I thought they had moved on."  
  
Logan contemplated what to say next. As much as he wanted to believe Ororo's words, he knew otherwise. He could sense more around Scott and Jean just by looking at them. He had known them both long enough to see the subtleties of their actions. Whether or not Ororo or the Professor saw it was something he could only guess upon. But from the looks of it, they hadn't noticed the kind of things that he had.  
  
"Just give em time Ro…Remember, that mission really left an impact. I was there…And so were you. And those two just need some time to deal with it," said Logan, hoping that he was right.  
  
The weather goddess simply sighed as listened to Logan's advice. It wasn't very hopeful in any respect for Scott and Jean. But she still wanted to do something…Even if she was somewhat unsure of what she should do.  
  
"I still want to help them, Logan. I don't want them to bottle everything up. We need to help them confront this. I can't stand to see them go through this alone…"  
  
And with that, Ororo turned around and resumed her search. This only left Logan to ponder what was going to happen next. He knew that normal logic said that Scott and Jean needed to talk about this issue. But this wasn't a normal issue that they had to deal with…In fact, it was far from it. And going about this problem in the same way would either do nothing or make it worse. But there was still one thing that Ororo had negated when she expressed her concern about their first students. They weren't going through this alone…

* * *

While the rest of the institute was left to ponder their absence, Scott and Jean stayed out of sight on the outskirts of the mansion overlooking the lake. This had always kind of been 'their spot' since their early years at the institute. And now, with the environment they lived in getting increasingly complicated with each passing day…They found themselves spending more and more time on this spot with each other in order to escape from the unending scrutiny of the others.  
  
It was now high noon as the two young mutants sat atop a hill overlooking the lake. They were both silent as they both watched the sparkling waters under the sunlight and casually smoked cigarettes in an effort to calm their nerves. What was once a rare occurrence was fast becoming an all out habit. In the weeks since the ill-fated mission, Scott and Jean found themselves smoking more and more in an effort to escape from the act that was now harder than ever. But they didn't care…They had bigger problems in their lives to worry about.  
  
"You think Ororo is still looking for us?" asked Scott as he took a small drag off his cigarette.  
  
"Probably," scoffed Jean, knowing her persistence whenever it concerned them, "She's still been hounding me about having a physical. I can't believe she hasn't taken a damn hint by now!"  
  
Jean swallowed her bitterness as she took another lung full of smoke. She knew Ororo was only trying to help…But she seriously needed stop and think about her course of action in dealing with them.  
  
"At least she's not as bad as the others," said Scott as he took another drag off his cigarette. "I heard the Professor tell everyone that the mission was a dud, mainly so they won't worry about dealing with the Friends of Humanity again…But they still won't stop asking me so many stupid questions about it! It's always 'Hey Scott, why so down? Was the mission not exciting enough for you?' or 'Hey Scott, you should feel lucky that it was that easy!' Ha! easy my ass!"  
  
Scott then proceeded to flick his cigarette butt off to the side and soon, but he promptly lit another one. It was hot out and it didn't help that he was wearing more clothing than he should have for this time of year. But he still had a few small bandages from his injuries and scars that he didn't want the others to see. The wounds still stung even though they had healed for the most part, and hiding them didn't do much to help.  
  
"Sometimes I wish we could just up and tell them…Just to see the look on their faces," added Scott as he tried to rub the pain in his head away.  
  
"Yeah, like they'd even believe us," said Jean somewhat bitterly as she lit another cigarette.  
  
Scott could only sigh, knowing that was probably true. They had put on the 'perfect' act for so long now that it would be pretty hard from them to see them any other way. Even though they hated that act with a passion, it had now gotten to a point where there was no going back on it. With this in mind, a brief silence came over the young couple as they contemplated their situation.  
  
"The Professor still wants us to have some 'counseling' sessions with him later on," said Scott as he took a long drag off his cigarette.  
  
"God, does he think talking about it is the answer to everything?!" said Jean with an exasperated tone. "Does someone as intelligent as him ever stop and think that just maybe I don't want to talk about being raped?!"  
  
"But you talk about it with me," reminded Scott as he scooted closer to her in an effort to calm her down.  
  
"That's different, Scott…That's because I trust you…You understand how it feels. You know what it's like…To be beaten…Tortured…And raped…And…"  
  
Jean struggled getting out those last words, knowing that it wasn't a pleasant thing for bother her and Scott to hear. In response, Scott could only sigh in admittance as he took a particularly long drag of his cigarette.  
"Yeah well…It's not like it's something that hasn't happened to me before."  
  
Through their link she could feel the sting of his wounds fester. She gently rested her head against his shoulder, which helped relieve some of the pain…But didn't change their situation for the better.  
  
A prolonged silence then came over them as they both finished their cigarettes and flicked them in to the air. They still didn't want to go back to the institute, knowing how everyone would just keep giving them a hard time. But Scott and Jean would have to confront them sooner or later…They just wanted it to be later for now. Either way, it all seemed so hopeless for them and there seemed to be little that could be done about it.  
  
"Jean…Why don't I take you out tonight? You know…To get our minds focused on something else."  
  
Jean shifted her gaze back towards Scott's face where she simply looked him in the eye through his ruby-quartz glasses. Even though they were covered and she could only see her reflection, it was as if she could see right past them and in to the eyes of her soul mate.  
  
"You sure you want to do that with all the scrutiny around the mansion?"  
  
"If you don't care…Then neither do I," said Scott, managing to smile ever so briefly.  
  
That got Jean to smile as well as they shared a short, but passionate kiss.  
  
"It's a date," said Jean, feeling a little better now.  
  
When their lips parted, they stayed close…Still not wanting to go back to the mansion. For now, they wanted to delay the inevitable confrontation between them and the others. Even though it would have to be done sooner or later, it still didn't make it any easier to think about. But for now, they didn't focus on that. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later…But for now, they lived in the moment…Unsure of what the near future would bring.

* * *

They spent much of the afternoon on that same hill overlooking the lake. Occasionally, they talked about some of the conflicting things that were causing them so much turmoil, but most of the time they simply sat in a blissful silence. In this picturesque area there was so much less conflict compared to the mansion. And they wanted to enjoy it for as long as they could.  
  
As the evening hours drew near, they eventually returned…Doing their best to avoid confronting the others. But in a house the size of the Xavier Institute and with so many students, that proved difficult to say the least. In the end, Scott and Jean stayed barricaded in their rooms until the time for their date came. Thankfully, Ororo had given her search a rest for the time being and most of the other students were stuck running a danger room session that Logan had organized at the last minute. It was finally a stroke of luck in their favor as they planned to leave just before dinner to avoid the others for the time being.  
  
By the time six rolled around, they both prepared to leave on their date and planned not to return until everybody else was asleep. This wasn't some elaborately planned romantic evening…This was just a way of getting away from it all and trying to focus the few things that they had to cherish. However, it was hard to do so when they were so deeply depressed. It wasn't going to undo what had happened to them or make all the pain they felt lessen…But for Scott and Jean, it was more than enough in this time conflict.  
  
Most of the afternoon and evening sessions were ending as Jean stood before her mirror brushing her hair. She knew Scott was waiting for her, but she wanted to look presentable even though this was a supposed to be a casual affair. As she continued to mend her hair, she looked at herself in the pale reflection. Many years worth of conflict seemed to show in her eyes as the hollow look on her own face seemed to tell the memory of a million nightmares. Nobody else saw it…Not through the veil of "Miss Perfect" that she had used to cover herself all these years. The longer she put on the act…The more difficult it became to maintain because that truly wasn't who she was. As she became lost in her reflection, she heard a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Red, you in there?" said a gruff voice.  
  
Jean immediately recognized it as Logan's voice and she tried not to panic. But knowing that this was Logan and not Storm or the Professor, she kept herself from getting too stressed out. Not wanting to shut out the man who had helped raise her, she finally answered.  
  
"Come in…"  
  
As the door opened, she turned and faced him. He was no longer in his uniform, but he did look somewhat concerned.  
  
"You goin' out tonight?" asked the Canadian mutant casually, not bringing up her absence for most part of the day.  
  
"Yes…Just out on a date with Scott," she answered.  
  
Much to her relief, Logan simply nodded, not going any farther or asking too many questions. He had come to trust her after all these years and the same thing went for Scott. While part of him wanted to discuss their shift in behavior over the past month, he knew they weren't ready for that just yet.  
  
"Well…Try to have fun, okay?"  
  
Jean managed to smile back at him, thankful he wasn't bringing up the obvious conflict that was making her and Scott so anxious lately.  
  
"Thank you, Logan."  
  
Even though Wolverine wasn't one to show a whole lot of emotion…He did somewhat return her smile.  
  
"Most of the others are still in the basement changing…But the rest are in the living room waiting for dinner. If ya go around them through the dining room, ya should be able to avoid them."  
  
And with that, he made his leave…Not asking anything about where they had been this afternoon and not even once mentioning the mission. Jean Grey couldn't help but feel grateful towards him after it seemed like everyone else in the mansion wanted to talk to them about it. Even the Professor didn't seem to understand the difficulty. So it was a welcome sight to have Logan understand their feelings somewhat better…And he wasn't even psychic. Not wanting to lose their window, Jean quickly left to meet up with Scott. Apparently, Logan paid him a visit as well and they both made their way out towards the garage through the path that he had given them. Thankfully, nobody stopped to confront them and Scott and Jean were able to make their getaway for a night with each other that they hoped would help them forget about all the terrible conflict…Even if it was only briefly.

* * *

As the sun began to set over the horizon, Scott and Jean pulled in to a small diner that they had eaten at many times before. Much of the trip was marked with silence as the young couple was just glad to get out of the mansion and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team. While Logan seemed to be the only one who somewhat understood, there was only so much he could do in the end. They knew they would be forced to confront the others and the Professor about the rumors and the mission…But that didn't make it any easier for them.  
  
Soon, they both sat down in a small booth in the moderately crowded diner…Eager to secure one moment of peace without being scrutinized or forced to act perfect. Upon ordering, they both busied themselves with casual conversation which did help distract them from the overall conflicts that had plagued them incessantly.  
  
"I wonder why Logan helped us earlier," asked Scott as they waited for their food. "Normally, I'd expect the standard lecture that Ororo had given us yesterday."  
  
"I don't know…I was just as surprised as you were when he came in my room and didn't ask too many questions," replied Jean who was truly doing her best to relax for the night.  
  
"Yeah, I halfway expected him to tear in to me like he did anybody who wanted to date you," said Scott somewhat jokingly as the overall mood around the couple began to lighten.  
  
"Come on Scott, you're probably the last guy he'd do that to. I mean…He knows you just as well as he knows me. And you should be glad he trusts you."  
  
"It's strange because he always acted like he never trusted anybody," replied Scott with a light laugh.  
  
"Well, I think he has a bigger heart than he likes to show. You know he has to keep up his 'Wolverine' bit around the others."  
  
"Yeah, I know how that feels…"  
  
They continued to talk, avoiding the events of the past month. As hard as these things were to forget, for a brief moment they were pushed off to the side. It was the first time in quite a while they could do something like this and it was a much welcomed feeling. As their conversation continued, their food arrived and they began to eat.  
  
However, their relaxed mood was soon shattered when a rowdy group of boys entered the diner and started heading in their direction. Looking over to see what the commotion was, a new feeling of dread came over them as they identified them as Duncan and his posse.  
  
'Oh no…Not this…Not this,' said Jean in her mind as she shuddered at the thought of being in Duncan's presence again sent chills down her spine.  
  
Scott tried to calm her, but his efforts soon proved useless as Duncan identified them from afar and made his way over towards them. He was still wearing his Bayville jacket even though he was in college now under an athletic scholarship. And he looked as self-centered and cocky as ever.  
  
"Well, well, well; if it isn't the freak couple of Bayville," said Duncan as he walked up to Scott and Jean's booth with a snide grin on his face.  
  
"What do you want Duncan?" said Jean bitterly, not liking how close he was to her at this point.  
  
"What, I can't come in here for a bite to eat?"  
  
"My sentiments exactly Matthews, now either leave us alone or leave," responded Scott as he got up from his seat.  
  
"What's a matter Summers? Something crawl up your ass and die or is Jean still being a prude little bitch?" laughed the blond-haired jock.  
  
Duncan was really pushing it this time around. Scott could take being teased, taunted, and annoyed…But whenever somebody insulted Jean like that, it was something he could not take. He had a powerful urge to rip of his glasses and blow him away like he had done the Friends of Humanity guards that murdered those innocent mutant children and tried to rape Jean. But soon, he was stopped by another voice.  
  
"Don't call me that Duncan!" yelled Jean as she too got up. By now, this conflict had drawn the attention of other nearby customers as they watched the spectacle unfold before them. "I took enough of your bullshit when we were together! I don't need to take any more of it since I dumped your sorry ass!"  
  
"Funny, the way I remembered it…It is me that dumped you," said Duncan confidently despite Jean's rage.  
  
"You…Tried…To…RAPE me!" said Jean in a stern voice.  
  
"No I didn't! You just chickened out because you're too damn prude. And now you're with a loser like Summers because you just don't put out what you advertise…"  
  
"Watch it, asshole!" said Scott as he grabbed Duncan by the shirt collar with rage in his eyes.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it you boy-scout freak? Blow me away? Beat me up? Yeah I'm sure that'll look good for mutants everywhere…And I'm sure that hippie Professor would appreciate that."  
  
Nothing would have pleased Scott more than to blow this idiot away once and for all. Jean too seemed unable to contain her anger as she wanted to let every agonizing emotion she had suppressed out with a vengeance. But through it all…And in plain view of all the other diners that were watching this unfold before them…Scott Summers and Jean Grey forced themselves to lock it all away once again and soon they backed off.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so…" said Duncan with a snide grin.  
  
That just earned him an angry look from Scott as he put down money for the meal and proceeded to leave.  
  
"Come on Jean, let's go…This place is starting to stink."  
  
Jean desperately wanted to unleash her anger upon this boy who had done nothing more except add on to the pain that was her life…But she knew she couldn't…She knew that 'little miss perfect' couldn't do that because of how it would effect others. So she simply followed Scott…Bottling it up all inside her.  
  
As the left, Scott took one last look at Duncan and contemplated hitting him with just one optic blast. After what he had done to Jean, he struggled to hold himself back…But in the end he had to do what any 'Mr. X-man role model' would do…Walk away. As they both got in to Scott's car and sped off as far away from the diner as possible…A heavy silence fell over them as the cool nighttime air blew around them. A sickening feeling developed in the pit of each of their stomachs. The strain of suppressing so much inner pain was beginning to talk its toll on the young couple. Jean tried to hide the tears in her eyes…But couldn't as Duncan's venomous words began to act like poison in her mind. Scott reached over and took her hand in an effort to combat it, but it only tore him up more seeing the look of pain on her face. There were a lot of things that they both wanted to forget. But so far…The fates seemed against them as they were forced to endure more and more pain and having to suppress it with each passing moment as it welled up inside them…  
  
For what seemed like an hour, they just drove around Bayville…Never stopping anywhere, not having any destination in mind. It was as if they were trying to drive away from their problems…But they still followed them no matter where they went. Soon, Scott and Jean all but gave up and parked the car on a cliff overlooking Bayville in the distance. Nobody else was around and they finally had a chance to be alone. Many of their dates had ended in secluded places like this…Where they could stop being the upstanding 'perfect' role models and just be themselves for once. And tonight was particularly bad. They had rumors back at the institute, Duncan Matthews back in Bayville, and the lingering pain of the horrible mission that had been haunting them like a nightmare for the last month. It was hard enough dealing with everything before these things had happened…Now, it was uncertain if they could even go on much longer living like this.  
  
Sitting on the hood of Scott's car, both young adults began smoking cigarettes while they reflected on everything that had happened to them within the last month. Ever since the institute started recruiting more students, they had done well hiding the pain of the early years. But learning to live with others had devolved in to putting on an act that only made things worse. Part of this act was due to the wishes of Professor Xavier, but another part of it was them running from bad memories. In the end, it had only made things worse as their mental scars began to fester like never before.  
  
"Some night this has turned out to be," muttered Scott as he took a puff from his cigarette, "I'm sorry it had to be like this Jean."  
  
"It's not your fault Scott…That's just our luck I guess," replied Jean as took a long drag off her cigarette.  
  
"Yeah…But when does it run out?" said Scott as he rubbed the temples of his head, "First it was that damn rumor, then the mission, now this…When does it all stop, Jean? Why does it seem like every fate in the universes is against us?"  
  
Jean could only sigh as those and many other questions surged through her mind. But as she pondered them, she felt no closer to an answer than Scott.  
  
"I wish I knew…" said Jean as she flicked her cigarette in to the air. "God I wish I knew…"  
  
Soon, she felt tears well up in her eyes and a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. With nobody around to put an act on for…Bottled up feelings were now unleashed in a wave of sobs. Jean didn't fight these tears…In the end she didn't want to. She just wanted to let it all out. It wasn't long before she collapsed in Scott's arms and just cried her pain out. Seeing the woman he loved cry made Scott lose control of his own emotions. He wanted to make all her pain go away. He wanted to tell her it would be okay…But he soon became too choked up to speak. For so long he was always a man who bottled up everything inside…Trying to make it all go away. But with nobody around to fool…He soon felt tears of his own forming in his eyes. Unable to fight them, he just held Jean close to him while he let them out in wave after wave of painful sobs. The rumor, the hazing from Duncan, and the unspeakable torture he endured under the Friends of Humanity all stung like a thousand knives. And without the others to make their lives more difficult…They could let it all out for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

Scott and Jean stayed at that one secluded spot for several hours. They had no desire to go somewhere else where they would have to act in their old 'perfect' ways. They had no desire to hear the endless snickers and ridicule from the rest of the team and people like Duncan Matthews. So they simply stayed at the cliff for hours, letting all their bottled up emotions go…All the anger, pain, and sadness that they were forced to endure. But after a long while and with the hour of the night getting ever later, they knew they had to return to the institute.  
  
It was past midnight when they reluctantly started heading back. Hopefully, most of the mansion was sound asleep by this hour, or if anything, too tired to hound them any further. They took the long way home, hoping to delay the inevitable. Time soon became a fuzzy haze as they finally arrived back at the darkened institute. From the looks of it, much of the inhabitance was fast asleep in this late hour. But even after the car had stopped and they had parked in the garage, the young couple just lingered for a bit…Reflecting on the turmoil of this night and the last month of their already painful lives.  
  
"I'm sorry that this night didn't turn out like we had hoped Jean," said Scott, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"It doesn't matter…" said Jean as she looked back in to his eyes through the glasses he was always forced to wear, "As long as it was with you…"  
  
Scott swallowed the lump in his throat upon hearing her say that. Her words helped make him feel better like they always had in the past for as long as they had known each other.  
  
"I wish I could do more for you Jean…" said Scott in a voice thick with emotion.  
  
"You don't have to, Scott," said Jean as she moved in closer to him, "You've already done so much…More than I can ever thank you for."  
  
And with that, she captured his lips in a deep kiss. No amount of pain or inner wounds could taint something as pure as this. In the end it made this night worth while even though it was riddled with difficulty.  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone tonight," said Jean as they both stayed in an embrace.  
  
"Then you won't have to."  
  
As they reluctantly parted, they made their way back in to the mansion. There was nobody else around at this hour and the vast halls of the institute were dead silent. The only person who was still awake at this hour was Logan, but he did nothing to impede the young couple much to their thanks. As they made their way up to Scott's room, they took turns changing in to lighter sleeping clothes. And as this dramatic night finally came to a close, they slipped in to the cool bed sheets. It wasn't long before Jean found her way in to Scott's arms and soon, they were both locked in another passionate kiss. This time, the kiss was much deeper than the previous one. Jean's arms were wrapped around Scott's neck as she continued to absorb the warm feeling of being with someone she loved so much. Soon, her hands began to trace gentle patterns along Scott's chest, enjoying the feeling of his firm muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing. Scott too, lost himself in the passion of the moment as he gently traced his hands down the curves of Jean's body. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist as they stayed in the warmth of this one single moment of peace. Their mind link was now a lot more open than usual, warm feelings and thoughts seemed to meld in a sense as the feeling of love and content helped calm their weary nerves.  
  
Part of them wanted to go further…Part of them wanted to make this night complete. But exhaustion, stress, and a slew of bad memories that still couldn't be fully suppressed soon caused them to stop. Hopefully, the time would come soon enough…But for now, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were just trying to get through each day even as it got harder and harder to do. But as they lay there in each other's arms, that feeling of warmth set them at ease…Even if it was only briefly. And as they both started drifting off in to a world of sleep…Scott managed to say a few more words to Jean as he gently stoked the side of her face.  
  
"I love you…" said Scott as he placed one last kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you too," said Jean softly.  
  
And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now. Man, Scott and Jean just can't seem to get a break, can they? But fear not! Another chapter soon awaits them! But from the looks of it, their luck won't get much better. I know this chapter was kind of dark, but it's kind of how the story pans out. I'm sorry if it was a little slow at some points, but I really wanted to go in to the emotional parts for the sake intrigue. Other than that, what do you all think? Do you like it? Please send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I'd love to know what you think and I'm open to all criticism! There's plenty of more Scott/Jean ahead! So I hope you like it and thank you very much for reading!  
  
DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Breaking The Habit

**No Rain  
Chapter 8: Breaking The Habit**

* * *

Hey everybody! You know the drill! Before I begin, I must respond to my kind reviewers! 

Sprocket: I know it looks bad for Scott and Jean. They have each other though, but that doesn't seem to keep the world around them from getting any easier on them. Thank you for such wonderful praise! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Diaz: Duncan always has a knack for making things worse doesn't he? I know that the last chapter was depressing…Hell the whole story is. But I'm glad that you still like it. Using the trauma that Scott and Jean have suffered in this story and its predecessor by Raedance, I really want to add a new side to them. I'm glad to see that you and the other reviewers seem to approve thus far. As for Logan, he can really only do so much…But there might be more of that later! Thank you very much for your kind review! You have always been kind to my writing! Thanks again and peace out!

Reality Bender: Thanks for commenting on the depth of emotion…That's kind of what I was trying for in the beginning. As for the options, they do seem quite limited…But it runs the risk of everything coming to ahead in the long run. See for yourself how Scott and Jean are forced to cope! Thanks for the review! Peace out!

Darkness1: I'm glad you seem to approve of Logan's role. I kind of wanted to show the depth of his character as well as Scott and Jean's with this story. I wanted to use him because he can best relate to what they both have been through. I know things are getting very hard on the both of them with harassments from the students and Duncan, but their options are still limited when you look at it. I know they deserve a break…But there's no running from the past. Either way, Scott and Jean have a lot to deal with and not a lot of ways to help themselves. Thank you very much for your kind insight and I always enjoy reading it! You rule my friend! Slickboy out!

X00001: Thank you very much for the nice review! I hope you like where I take the rest of the story! Peace out!

Agent-G: I'm glad that the last chapter helped make up for the one before it. This one isn't too graphic either, just remember that the worst of the graphic material has passed! And I know that it seems to be getting all to hard on them, but keep in mind that they still have the same old good side to them that most people see…This fic just centers more around their darker side that everybody has. What makes it harder for them is the damage it causes to their minds. As for your thoughts about Scott and Jean's character, I kind of wanted to show them in a different character; one you would most certainly not see or expect from the normal depictions of Scott and Jean. I want them to seem different, that is what I have been going for with this story. As for what Scott and Jean choose to do about all of this turmoil, well you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you very much for your review! I hope that I have answered a few of your questions and I thank you very much for reading my story thus far.

Miss Grinny: Thank you very much for commenting on my attention to insight! I spent a lot of time on it and your thoughtfulness is very much appreciated! Thanks for the review!

Ldypebsaby: I don't like Duncan very much either, but you know Scott wouldn't blast the guy…That would just make things worse for him. Still…He really was asking for it! As for their bad luck…Well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself! Thank you very much for the nice review! I appreciate all of your support! Peace out my friend!

Funeral of Hearts: I'm glad to see you so enthused about the chapter! Your words are always a pleasure for me to read! I thank you for your kind review and as for Scott and Jean's continued luck…You'll just have to read on and find out! Enjoy!

RietroFan42: Always good to hear from somebody new! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review! I'm honored that you like my story and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!

A. Cerreta: I know what you're saying. But read the introduction to the first chapter and you'll see that I give credit to Raedance and "All Fall Down." I dedicated this to Raedance and wanted to expand on the idea that she started. I'm not trying to plagiarize…Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. I'm just trying to tell a story along the same lines as "All Fall Down" because I thought it was just such an amazing story. Thank you for your concern and thank you very much for you review!

Lil Jean: Yeah, Scott and Jean have some luck don't they? Well, see how bad it can get with this chapter! By the way, I have been keeping up with your story and I look forward to reading it in the future! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! I appreciate your kindness! Peace out!

Wen: I really enjoyed the comments my friend! I always love reading them and I thank you for taking the time to write them! You rock!

Well, thanks again everybody! I appreciate your reviews and I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Scott and Jean woke up still in each other's arms. Even with the incessant rumors circulating throughout the mansion, they didn't want to sleep alone after all the turmoil they had faced in the last month. Never the less, they wanted to remain somewhat tactful in an effort to get the others to just leave them alone for once. Unknown to them, Logan had covered for them last night in order to help quell any additional gossip that would have resulted from them going out. It was still unclear why he was doing this, but for now Scott and Jean just accepted it and were grateful for his help. But that still left much of the institute to confront…Including the Professor. 

The clock struck seven when Jean began to stir from her sleep. Even though she was still tired, the five hours of sleep she had gotten thanks to Scott, helped her regain at least some of her strength back. Sleep was fast becoming a precious commodity for the both of them. And what little they could get was never usually enough because they never slept soundly…Especially after the mission. While it did help when they slept together, there was still some lingering trauma that they struggled to get through and it kept them from ever getting enough rest.

For a while, Jean just stayed in Scott's warmth, not wanting to leave just yet. But soon, he too began to stir and despite his grogginess…He was able to speak.

"Hey," he said, giving her a good morning kiss.

"Morning hun…Did you sleep well?" asked Jean, even though she felt she probably knew the answer.

"I slept okay I guess," replied Scott, still noticeably groggy. "What time is it?"

"Seven…Time for me to head back to my room."

"I know…I'm sorry again about the other night. I wish it would have turned out better."

Jean didn't want to think about the other night and how tumultuous it had been for the both of them. But she still managed to smile as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"I know it wasn't perfect. But I'm happy with how it ended."

That got Scott to smile as well as he soon returned the kiss. After they parted, Jean made her way to the door, still somewhat groggy. Using her powers, she scanned the halls to see if the coast was clear. Once she was satisfied that it was, she opened the door and stepped out in to the hallway. But no sooner had she taken one step out Scott's door…She suddenly heard a strange 'bamf' down at the other end of the hallway. As she turned to face the source of the sound, her eye fell upon a bewildered Kurt Wagner as he looked wide-eyed at what he was seeing.

"Uh…Sorry," said Kurt hastily as he quickly teleported away back to his room.

A sinking feeling now formed in the pit of Jean's stomach and a sharp pain formed within her head. Kurt had seen her come out of Scott's room wearing nothing but an oversized sleeping shirt. There was no doubt in her mind to the conclusion that he would draw from this and it was very likely that he would tell the others in the same way Kitty and Tabitha had. The sickening feeling almost caused her to lose her balance as millions of thoughts as to what would happen next began to overwhelm her mind. This feeling didn't go unnoticed, for Scott soon felt his girlfriend's distress through their link.

'Jean…What happened? Are you all right?' sent Scott with a worried tone.

'Kurt…That joking asshole! Of all the time he had to appear in the hallway he picked this moment!'

'Oh no…Oh no not this,' said Scott as he too began to feel Jean's feelings as he became short of breath.

'Now what do we do? How can we deny this?' said Jean as she struggled to keep herself together.

'I don't know Jean…I just don't know.'

* * *

Jean lingered in Scott's room for a while longer until the sickening feelings passed for the both of them. They spent the better part of a half hour trying to reassure themselves and the each other that it was going to be okay. But there was little that could be done to undo what had just happened. Kurt was just as big of a blabbermouth as Kitty and Tabitha. Of course he was going to tell everybody, including the Professor. Either way it looked bad for them as the prospect of going through another day like this was far from appealing. In the end, they chose to skip breakfast today, mainly as a result of the nauseous feelings they had felt. Part of their chronic ailments made it hard to eat and keep it in all the time. But they would most certainly have to do something to stave off this new development or face even more pain. 

After they managed regain some of their composure, they both went to their respective rooms and prepared for another uncertain day.

* * *

Much to Scott and Jean's dismay, they had been right about Kurt's blabbermouth. By the time everyone had shown up for breakfast, he had told just about everyone there was to tell, including Storm. Things were made even worse because Logan wasn't there to act as a mediator like he usually did with them. Either way, Scott and Jean skipped breakfast all together that morning and wanted to go out to their spot near the lake to wait for the heat to die down. But that little plan was soon thwarted when they learned that Beast was taking all the new recruits on a little hike down by the lake. So they were left to simply avoid the others in any way they could in the vast halls of the Xavier institute. 

While Scott and Jean tried to keep their distance from the others, Ororo Munroe was in the midst of listening in all the chattering mutant teens as the air circulated of rumors and gossip about what Kurt had seen. While she tried to stay in the background, it didn't seem to matter to the rest of them as they let the gossip flow freely without interruption.

"I knew it!" said Kitty as she sat around the kitchen table with the others. "See, I told you guys I wasn't lying!"

"For once," quipped Bobby, which earned him a snide look from Kitty.

"I knew those two were fucking! I mean, just look at how they've been acting. They look as though they haven't slept in over a year! They both disappear for hours at a time only to come back looking more tired than before! They must have quite an appetite for the good stuff," smirked Tabitha as the rest of the breakfast table couldn't help but giggle.

"You got a dirty mind, ya know that Tabby?" said Rogue, "But I guess I can't deny the facts either. I may not be an expert on the subject, but even I know those two are goin' at it. They just act so lovey dovey around each other it's almost sickening."

"Ja, I still had my doubts before…But I saw it vith my own two eyes!" said Kurt as he remembered the shock he felt upon seeing Jean come out of Scott's room wearing nothing buy an oversized T-shirt.

"Yeah, and I bet they'll still try to deny it though," said Bobby.

"That's for sure," said Kitty in agreement, "But I don't see why they, like, have to be so adamant about it. I mean, come on! We have three eye witnesses to it and plenty of other logic to back it up."

"I guess Mr. and Mrs. X-man don't want us to see them as too…Promiscuous, I guess," said Rogue with a smirk.

"Though I don't see what the big deal about it is…I don't see why they have to act so damn 'perfect' all the time for the sake of their precious reputation. I mean…What's the worse thing they could do? Give us some pointers on positions?" said Tabitha with a laugh.

That comment got the rest of the table to laugh as well. Ororo merely sighed, not wanting to add on to any of this unscrupulous banter. While she thought that some of these rumors had some truth in them…She knew Scott and Jean wouldn't want to discuss it. She was still uncertain if they had sex at one point…But they just refused to talk about it. She could only guess why that was, but either way she wanted to confront them about it with the Professor later on. But even after she left, the conversation between the younger students continued to go on.

"I say we get them to finally admit it!" said Kitty as the laughter died down.

"Good luck vith that Kitten. You know they'll just keep denying it until ve get board and stop asking," said Kurt as he shook his head at her suggestion.

"But still…I think we should try."

"Yeah, for once I'd have to agree with ya Kitty. I'm gettin' kinda sick of those two actin' so upstanding just because their supposed to be role models," said Rogue.

"Same here…I think they should just stop and give us some damn details for once!" said Bobby.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Iceman?" joked Tabitha, causing the teenage boy to slightly blush.

"Come on guys, stay focused!" said Kitty, who couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's predicament.

"So how are ve going to do this?" asked Kurt as the laughter died down.

"Simple," said Kitty, "We just make it so they have no tricky way out this time!"

* * *

With Hank taking the rest of the students out to the lake in the hot, humid summer weather, that left the students who stayed behind to lose themselves in the cool halls of the Xavier Institute. While the Professor worked in his study and Logan fine tuned his motorcycle, the rest of the institute residence put in affect their little 'plan' to finally confront Scott and Jean about the rumors that had been prevalent for over a month now. 

However, the two eldest students of the institute had gone to some substantial lengths to avoid the litigation of the others. Jean had chosen to keep herself distracted in the institute library, where very few people ever came during the summer months. Scott had chosen to hide down in the sub-levels where most of the students tried to avoid until danger room sessions came up. They wanted to keep themselves from thinking about all the problems they now faced in wake of so much inner turmoil…And so far the only way to do that was to distract themselves from it. Even though it was only a temporary remedy…It was better than no remedy at all.

For almost the entire morning Kitty, Tabitha, and Rogue tried to confront Jean while Kurt and Bobby tried to confront Scott. As always, they were somewhat difficult to find. Add to that, one of them was psychic so it was kind of a test on their mental wits. But eventually…They located both of them thanks to an extensive search. Scott and Jean were both heavily sleep deprived and their minds were utterly tired from dealing with recent events so they were unable to stay a step ahead of their pursuers. And as the younger students of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters approached their deeply troubled friends…They prepared to put an end to the rumors, one way or another.

* * *

Jean was definitely feeling the effects of her sleep deprivation. She could barely keep her eyes open as she tried to focus on her book. But she didn't want to sleep…She knew that would only bring more nightmares. Each one was worst than the last and the encounter with Duncan last night only exacerbated the situation. She and Scott were trying to look normal…But neither of them could have ever anticipated it being so hard. 

Jean once again tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as she struggled to keep her drowsy state from getting the best of her. She had lost track of how long she had been here. Her weary state made time lose all meaning to her as she closed her book, no longer to stay focused enough to read. But as she forced herself to get up and walk over to the bookcase in search of something else…She suddenly heard the doors to the room swing open and watched as Kitty, Rogue and Tabitha entered the room. A new feeling of dread came over the young woman as she tried to stay calm in the face of her ever invasive friends.

"There you are Jean! We've been looking all over for you!" said Kitty as she walked over towards the bookcase where she was standing.

Unknown to Jean, Tabitha had closed the door behind them…Showing that they had no intention of letting her leave until she confronted the rumors.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean, trying to put on the old oblivious act knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"You weren't at breakfast and I don't know if you've noticed…But you and Scott seem to be avoiding us like the plague lately," added Kitty, who had seen Jean's predictable answer coming before she even answered.

Jean simply sighed, knowing that denial would only make it worse at this point. Her options were so limited now…How was she going to get out of this one?

"We have our reasons," said Jean, hoping that they would stop.

"I'll bet…" said Tabitha in a giddy tone.

Jean forced herself to take deep breaths. She couldn't afford to hyperventilate or hallucinate at this point. She just wanted them to go away and leave her alone. She didn't want to put on this fake act any longer…But she had no choice. She never had a choice. A terrible feeling had been bottled up inside her and the longer she kept it in the more painful it felt. Old feeling and memories were starting to take hold as Jean Grey tried desperately to keep herself together at this point.

"Come on Jean, enough is enough!" said Rogue, who was fed up her responses and Kitty and Tabitha's beating around the bush. "Yer psychic, ya know why we're here. Kurt saw ya come out of Scott's room this morning…Kitty and Tabby saw him come out of yer room a month ago."

"That doesn't mean anything!" shot Jean, who was trying to keep her emotions under control in wake of Rogues accusations.

"Jean…We're not stupid," said Tabitha, "Stop denying it. I mean look at you…It looks like you haven't slept in weeks. You and Scooter go off and disappear for hours at a time and you go on dates and don't return until three in the morning! We know you two are getting it on, so just admit it okay?"

Jean didn't say anything…It was as if she had forgotten how to talk. A cold sweat began to from on her face, but the rest of the girls didn't seem to notice it. They just wouldn't leave. Jean tried harder than ever to keep herself from just plain falling apart right before the three girls that stood before her. She wished that Logan would barge in to the room or the Professor would announce something over the intercom. Hell, she would have accepted an all out sentinel attack if it would just get her out of this. But nothing was happening…Nobody was going to help her.

"Like, what's the big deal Jean? So you and Scott have sex. Why do you have to hide it? Are you afraid of the Professor or something?" asked Kitty as Jean stayed silent.

"Come on! With all the times you two slip away it must be pretty good if you both keep going back for more!" smirked Tabby.

Jean couldn't fight it anymore…After all these years and so much suppression of her inner pain…It was just getting too great for her to bear. It was eating away at her…Festering like a scar in her mind. Memories, emotions, feelings…For many years now she had forced herself to stay in control…But there was only so much she could take. Her breathing grew more erratic as the three girls continued to push for a response. She couldn't take it anymore…She couldn't fight all the pain welled up within.

"Jean, why don't you just…" but then, Kitty stopped in mid-sentence as the girls saw a sudden change in Jean's expression.

The look on her face had changed to one that looked nothing like the Jean Grey they knew. Something within her had finally given way…And all the years of pent up suppression and angst finally began to break out as Jean's will to continue the act she hated so much shattered.

"Jean…" said Kitty, who was beginning to get concerned.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled the angry redhead with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the three girls were flung against the wall with a powerful telekinetic burst. But it didn't stop there…Jean was in such a rage, she went further. Using the power of her telepathy, she pumped each of their minds with countless painful images, feelings, and emotions. All of her agony and all of her inner turmoil was slammed in to their young minds as they felt and experienced things that had tormented Jean all her life. Each girl let out agonizing screams as they clutched their heads from the unfiltered detail of the sad story that had been Jean's life. Other details from Scott's life made it in as well, for Jean couldn't hold back anymore. All the abuse, the beatings, the torture, the rapes, and the trauma from her and Scott's life were blasted through their minds at fantastic rates. Then…As Jean felt the maelstrom of anger within her subside…It all stopped.

Rogue, Kitty, and Tabitha fell back to the floor and Jean was left to take in what had just happened. She watched as the three girls lay on the floor in a frozen state. The look in their eyes was that of pure horror as countless images of the inner pain that Jean had forced in to them now dwelled within their minds. There were tears in their eyes and a look of pain on their faces as they struggled to process what they had just seen. As Jean Grey finally managed to collect her thoughts…A horrible feeling dawned on her.

"What have I done?" said Jean as a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach began to form, "My god, what have I done?"

Jean ran out of the library as she struggled to keep herself together. She had just done something extreme…She had just snapped under the pressure of keeping up an act she hated. Now they knew the truth…And a terrible feeling of dread descended upon her. She began to feel dizzy and light-headed from her breakdown and soon found herself stumble in to the bathroom. As she closed and locked the door…Her legs then gave way. She sank on to the cold floor and hugged her knees as she tried to tell herself that this was just another nightmare. But it was far worse than that…It was real. Tears now streamed down her face as she cried her pain out. Now, she truly didn't know what was going to happen. What would the others say? What would the Professor say? Countless thoughts and feelings went through her mind as she just kept on crying…Wishing for it all to go away. But it wasn't happening…She had given up the act…She was breaking the habit. Now, she could do nothing but let it all out…

* * *

At the same time Jean was confronting the emotional turmoil with the girls, Scott was in the sub-levels where Kurt and Bobby were coming to confront him. Scott had hoped that nobody would come down on a day without danger room sessions. He wanted to blow off his feelings of angst in the weight room where he hoped nobody would bother him about the rumors or the mission. He felt like a terrible wreck. He was tired from getting only minuscule sleep…He was angry at the way every other resident in the institute, minus Logan, badgered him and Jean incessantly about rumors…And he was getting deeply depressed with every moment he had to hold everything in. And it wasn't just him…Seeing Jean suffer the same feelings only made it worse on him because he felt she truly didn't deserve it. He wanted to make it go away for her more than he wanted it to go away for himself…But it wouldn't go away…These feelings never stopped. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. Because of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Scott had always suffered a terrible amount of depression. And since he had struggled with it so long and never got treated, it was chronic now…He would have it for the rest of his life. 

Grunting at the hopelessness he felt, Scott continued to punch at the heavy bag near the center of the gym. The chains rattled as the force he hit with seemed to be fed by his pent up emotions. He lost track of time as he was left in his own world. He became so immersed that he almost didn't hear the door to the gym open.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," said Bobby as he and Kurt entered the weight room.

Scott was quickly jolted back to reality as he saw the two boys approach him.

'Oh no…Not this…Not now.'

Scott felt a horrible sense of dread come over him, knowing what they probably wanted to talk to him about. He forced himself to take deep breaths as he tried to put on a calm demeanor, but he found it a lot harder than usual. It was strange…Because he had been putting on this act for years, and now it seemed so much harder and he struggled to hold himself together.

"You vern't up for breakfast mien friend. In fact, I don't think I, or anyone else for that matter, have seen you in days," commented Kurt.

"I just wasn't hungry this morning," said Scott simply as he resumed punching the bag.

"But that doesn't explain why we haven't seen you in days. It's like you're hiding from us or something," said Bobby.

Scott swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to hide his anxiety. Bobby had been right about him hiding in a sense, but at the same time Scott couldn't help but feel somewhat angry that he, nor anybody else for that matter, had taken a hint.

"I'm not hiding," replied Scott, knowing that was a complete lie.

"Then vhy are you avoiding us? It vouldn't have something to do vith a certain young redhead now vould it?" said the blue mutant with a smirk.

Scott had a feeling this was going to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. He didn't want to talk about this…It bought back too many bad memories that he had been trying to forget for many years. It aggravated that young man every time he was forced to confront this issue…But there never seemed to be a way to avoid it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Scott, trying to sound indifferent but not doing a very good job at it.

"Dude…Come on!" exclaimed Bobby who was beginning to get frustrated with Scott's continued attitude. "What's with the denial?"

"Yeah man, I saw Jean come out of your room this morning vith my own two eyes! And Kitty and Tabitha saw the same thing a month ago. Now ve may not be experts in the subtleties of human interaction, but ve knew better than that."

Scott didn't know how to respond to their words…He knew that neither boy would be satisfied until they got the answer they wanted even if it wasn't true. The more they pestered him, the more irked Scott became. He was forced to hold back his feelings of inner turmoil under the pressure of keeping up the act he had been putting on for so long now. It was now harder than ever to pretend and continue to be something he wasn't…And a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach made him feel like he was going to burst. However, he kept forcing himself to take deep breaths in an effort to suppress all this.

"Come on man…Where all guys here," said Bobby, still oblivious to Scott's disposition, "What's the harm in giving your old pals a few 'details.'"

"Yeah, so out vith it man! Vhat's Jean like?" grinned Kurt as he and his partner in crime pressed on, "Is she wild, subtle, rough?"

That caused them both to snicker as Scott attempted to filter their words out. Over and over again, memories from the streets flashed before his mind's eye. The unpleasant images hammered at his psyche and put more and more pressure on his mind. He hated this act…He hated this unending feeling that ate at his very soul with each passing second. Then…As he felt all the turmoil within his mind grow to fevered levels…Something within him finally snapped. All the years of pent up angst could no longer be suppressed as Scott felt his world around him shatter.

"Uh…Scott?" said Bobby who was beginning to feel a little freaked out by Scott's silence.

Kurt noticed it as well after he had made that last joke. Then suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the look on Scott's face and he started to get nervous. That look…It was as if he was looking at a completely different person. It wasn't a look from the upstanding leader that he had come to know over the years. He had no clue to the turmoil that was going on in his mind…He only had the pained look in Scott's eyes to go on.

"Scott…" began Kurt as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, without warning, Scott grabbed Kurt's hand and threw him through the air against the wall as if he weighed nothing. Then, he looked over at the bewildered Bobby Drake and grabbed him as well with surprising ease and flung him through the air against the hard concrete wall, nearly knocking them both out. However, the older mutant wasn't done just yet. He then proceeded to tear off his glasses and blow the punching bag he had been hitting away in to a smoldering heap with his optic blasts. Then, letting out yells of agony, he grabbed whatever weights he could and flung the across the room as if they were light as a feather. The walls soon became dented, mirrors and glass shattered, and Kurt and Bobby could only watch in horror as Scott Summers erupted under the pressure of the emotions that he had been holding back for so long.

As Scott continued his rampage, Kurt and Bobby worked through the intense shock and fled the room as fast as they could. They couldn't believe what they had just seen…They were unsure if it had truly happened. The normally rational, collected leader that they knew Scott by so well had changed in to a completely different person. It was as if everything they knew had been completely destroyed in a fit of rage that was bought on by their hands. Their young minds struggled to process what had just happened…But even as they ran as far away from the weight room as they could…They could still hear the sounds of Scott's anguish echoing through the halls as the intensity of what they had seen was permanently etched in to their memories like a burning scar.

As the overwhelming breakdown finally subsided within Scott…He soon fell to his knees as he once again regained control of his thoughts. He looked at the room around him as it now stood utterly destroyed by his hands. A horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach caused him to keel over in a fit of pain. Everything that he had worked so hard to suppress so that he could live a semi-normal life had been unleashed in an uncontrollable fury that he could not stop. So many agonizing feelings now griped his mind as he stood in his own living nightmare. Tears flowed freely in his eyes as he let out scream after scream that echoed throughout the lower levels of the institute. He felt so horrible now…So many things had been unleashed that he had kept bottled up for so long. Scott had given up the act…He was breaking the habit in the same way Jean had. And as he felt his body fail him on the cold, hard floor he knew that there was no going back now…Because what was done could not be undone.

"Make it stop…" said Scott weakly as he collapsed on to the floor in a tired heap, "Please…Make it stop."

Scott Summers and Jean Grey had been pushed so hard by others to keep up an act that they hated with a passion. The long standing memories of their past, the rumors throughout the institute, and the ill fated mission had left them so deeply wounded that nothing could keep the pressure within them from unleashing itself. The others had pushed them…It seemed as though everything had pushed them. And after years of being something they're not, it all finally came to ahead. They had lost it…It had all come out in an emotional cataclysm unlike anything they had ever experienced before. Scott and Jean had been through a lot of terrible things in their short lives…But one of the most painful experiences they were forced to go through was having to suppress so many terrible feelings for so long. Now that they had let it all out, many of those repressed feeling were surfacing all at once. And it was almost too great for their already fragile minds. The pain that had been bought to surface was all so overwhelming…And now more than ever, the near future was unclear.

* * *

AN: I know…This chapter was a little over the top in some areas. And I know some of you will hate me for making Scott and Jean seem really out of character. But remember that this is AU! This as a STORY! You may have found their actions a little unrealistic, but try to look at it from their point of view. Keeping something as traumatic as what they have experienced bottled up is always difficult deal with. Things like chronic depression, post traumatic stress disorder, and generalized anxiety disorder are REAL THINGS! So please, if you have to send me flames, bare these thoughts in mind. Other than that, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I always love to receive feedback from my readers! Please send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Stay tuned! There is plenty more angst and Scott/Jean romance ahead in the last few chapters! This story is almost over so please don't wait too long to review! Thank you all so much for reading and best wishes to you all! 

I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY! REVIEW!


	9. Empathy

**No Rain  
Chapter 9: Empathy**

****

* * *

You wanted it, I wrote it! Here it is! But first, a quick word to my reviewers!  
  
Sprocket: It had to happen sooner or later! You know they couldn't take much more of it and Kitty and Tabby just don't know how to take a hint. Well, in the end they got what they were asking for…The truth. I'm glad that you like my story so much and I'm grateful for all your kind reviews! I hope you like the chapter and I wish you the best my friend!  
  
Reality Bender: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Sorry if the big scene wasn't as damaging as you hoped it would be. But the story is almost over, so don't worry. As for the reactions, well you'll just have to read and find out! Thanks for the review! Peace out my friend!  
  
Diaz F: They had to let it out some time! Too bad it had to explode like it did for the both of them, but that was hardly their fault. The others should have just taken a hint. Don't worry, the story is almost over so you won't have to read about Scott and Jean suffering for much longer. They've endured a lot, but they've done it together! Thank you very much for all your kind reviews thus far and I hope you like the chapter! Peace out my friend!  
  
X00001: Well, this story was meant to bring another side of Scott and Jean out. I'm glad you liked the different perspective that I put on them! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Agent G: Thanks for the review fellow Linkin Park fan! I'm sorry if this story is a bit too dark for your tastes, but I just really wanted to write a fic like this. It has been floating around in my head for so long and I really wanted to get it out there. And to answer your question about Rogue, any secret can be guarded if one tries hard enough. If that weren't the case then Rogue would have also known about Pietro and Wanda being Magneto's kids beforehand. Just think of it kind of like the mental shielding. I hope that clears that up! Its okay that you like my other fics better, I know that this story has a very dark theme. Thanks for the reviews thus far! I really appreciate all your wonderful support! There's only one chapter left in this story so I hope you like how I end it! Oh, and keep up the fantastic job on all your other current fics! Peace out!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Thank you very much for complementing on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me that you think so highly of my writing! Well, there's only one more chapter left after this one! I hope you like it and I thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Miss Grinny: Well, I kind of like writing depressing things because I've been depressed before and I take pleasure in describing human emotions. I'm glad that you think I'm good at it…It really serves as inspiration for me and my writing! Thank you very much for your kind review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Funeral of Hearts: I'm glad you don't hate me…And I'm glad that you finally saw what you wanted when Scott and Jean finally let it all out. I just had to have them snap. There was no way they could have kept the act up any more. Well, thank for the review! I always enjoy your enthusiasm! Enjoy!  
  
Darkness1: Well, the other students were asking for it. But in the end, they got what they wanted…The truth. Anger is sometimes hard to write, but I did my best to make it work for Scott and Jean. They needed to let it out in the end. Thanks for the kind review my friend! You know I always love reading them! You rule! Slickboy out!  
  
Mark C: Hey man! Thanks for your kind insight! Letting it out was something that had to happen for them. Nobody can stand that kind of turmoil alone. As for Logan, well you'll just have to see how big a role he plays in this chapter! Thank you very much for your kind review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
New York Hope: I always enjoy hearing from somebody new! I'm glad that you like my take on the more complex side to Scott and Jean. I have had this fic floating around in my head for quite a while and I just really wanted to write it down! I'm honored that you like it so much and I hope you like this and the last chapter! Peace out!  
  
Lil Jean: I can see you're kind of excited! Well, here's the chapter. There is only one more left, so it's almost over. I hope that you like how I choose to end it and I thank you for all your kind support! I appreciate your feedback! Enjoy!  
  
Wen: Well my friend, only one more chapter left now! Your comments have been a wonderful inspiration to me and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to write them! You rock!  
  
Thanks again to all those that reviewed! I appreciate it! Now, on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Charles Francis Xavier was truly at a loss for words. For years he had dedicated his life to helping mutants everywhere, so it was only natural that he felt a certain attachment to his first two students. He, Ororo, and Logan had watched Scott Summers and Jean Grey grow since they were only twelve years old. They came in to the institute traumatized, scared, and undernourished. Over the years, he had done a lot to help them put the past behind them, and up until today…He thought he had succeeded.  
  
When the Professor first learned that the two normally peaceful students he had grown so close to erupted in a violent rage over a discussion with other students…He truly couldn't believe it. After all these years of helping them, he was utterly shocked that they had lashed out with such agonizing fury. He knew they had been very troubled lately, but he had no idea it went so deep. When he tried to talk to them about what they had done, they just didn't respond. They were still suffering from the overwhelming strain of letting out so many pent up feelings. Now, they held up in Scott's room, simply sitting on the side of his bed, holding on to each other for support. They had lost their innocence…They had lost a lot of things. But today…It just became too much for them to bear on their young souls.  
  
Xavier now sat in a frozen state at is desk…Going over what had happened again and again in his mind. He kept trying to tell himself that this could have been avoided had he simply done something…But despite all the self-reassurance he could muster, he was still stuck with a great amount of uncertainty. Professor Xavier soon became so lost in his own thoughts, that he almost didn't notice Logan and Ororo enter his office. They too had been shocked by Scott and Jean's actions. And for the better part of the last hour, they had been trying to get them to talk…Well, at least Ororo did. For some reason, Logan didn't seem to follow this approach. It was unclear why that was, but for now they just concerned themselves with how to deal with such a grave issue.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Xavier as he turned his attention back towards his two long-time associates.  
  
"I'm afraid not Charles," said Ororo somewhat solemnly, "They still won't talk. It's as if…I don't know…As if they've turned in to completely different people."  
  
The weather goddess struggled to get her words out as she felt just as helpless as the Xavier in helping their first two students.  
  
"What about half-pint and the others? How are they holding up?" asked Logan.  
  
Professor Xavier simply let out a deep sigh upon hearing Logan's troubling words.  
  
"I'm afraid I had no choice but to wipe their memories clean from what they had seen. They have no recollection about their encounter with Scott and Jean this afternoon…"  
  
Logan and Ororo felt undue shock upon hearing what Xavier did. They knew how he felt about using his powers to modify the minds of others…Particularly his students.  
  
"But…Why did…" began Ororo, but soon found herself unable to get the right words out.  
  
"I tried to explain to them…But they were just so…Traumatized by what they had seen. It was as if their entire world came crashing down on them…And I just couldn't do anything else to help them recover from it."  
  
"So they don't remember anything?" asked Logan.  
  
"No…Not even the rumors," replied Xavier in a deep, solemn tone.  
  
A heavy silence soon fell over the room as the three adults struggled to process the events of this fateful day. There had been so many horrible events in such a short period of time. They had already resorted to drastic measures in an effort to deal with some of issues that now hung so heavily over both them and their students. Scott and Jean had done some unthinkable things in their anxious state of mind…And it was clear now that they would never be the same.  
  
"So what do we do now? How do we handle this, Charles?" asked Ororo in a daze.  
  
"I don't know, Ororo…I honestly don't know. We've already had to take drastic measures…But there's no turning back now. There's no way we can undo any of this."  
  
It was hard feeling so powerless now for both the Professor and his fellow teachers…But it had just become so complicated now that this had happened.  
  
"We should have seen it coming…We should have done something," said Ororo as she let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"I know Ororo…The signs were there. They were so clear…And we still did nothing," said Xavier, feeling as though he had truly failed his students.  
  
"So what's gonna happen to Scott and Jeannie now?" asked Logan, who had been silent for the most part.  
  
The Professor carefully contemplated this question. In some ways, he felt as if this was his fault for letting things get so complicated. He still felt a great deal of guilt for sending Scott and Jean out on that fateful mission nearly a month ago that nearly killed them. They could have died horribly at the hands of the Friends of Humanity. And their lives were already so harsh, that more pain just seemed too overwhelming for such young adults. They had already been robbed of their childhood, their family, their innocence, and so much more. What more could they lose? This only made whatever course of action the Professor decided harder as he gave his response.  
  
"What they did…Was quite serious Logan. I don't see how we can let this go even with the rest of the students not remembering what had happened. I don't want to punish them…They have faced enough punishment as it is. But now more than ever, they need to confront these long standing issues even though I know it may be very hard for them. I don't know what more we can do…But for now, I think it would be best if we sent them to a psychotherapist for intensive counseling over the next few months. I believe it would be in their best interests to get more professional medical help…More than we can offer them at least. That…And if we could just get them to go back on some of the medications Hank and I have been working on…Then maybe they can finally overcome these issues and hopefully we can prevent something like this from happening again."  
  
Ororo simply sighed upon hearing the Professor's plan. It saddened her because Scott and Jean had been through enough in their short lives…And it may take a long time for them to get over such things. But as it is…It seemed the only logical course of action.  
  
"I guess that's all we can do for now," said the weather goddess with a sigh. "I just hope they'll let us help them get through this…And I hope they realize that they don't have to go through it alone."  
  
While Ororo seemed to agree with Xavier's plan…Logan, however, hated every word of it with a passion. He knew Scott and Jean just as well as they did…But unlike them, he had a bit more insight in their world of suffering. He had problems as well, being a man who was once made to be a living weapon…And in teaching Scott and Jean since their early years, they had helped him feel human again. But neither Xavier nor Storm had any of these problems. They never in their lives had to deal with the kind of things Scott and Jean had to deal with. And with that in mind, he knew that he had to convince the Professor to rethink his course of action.  
  
"Chuck…With all due respect…That is probably the worst plan of action we can possibly take at this moment," said Logan with a vehement look on his face.  
  
The Professor and Ororo were most definitely shocked by this response from their friend and couldn't understand his logic behind his words.  
  
"Logan…Scott and Jean have a serious disease. We need to help them with…" but that's as far as the Professor got before Logan cut him off.  
  
"Damn it Chuck! You know how Jeannie feels about shrinks…Hell, she was raped by em on a regular basis before we found her," said Logan with a stern tone, trying to make his point.  
  
A brief silence followed as the other two adults took in Logan's words, but they still tried to defend what they thought was the right course of action.  
  
"Logan please…We can't just do nothing. That's what led to this in the first place," said Ororo. "They need serious medical help…I can't stand seeing them so sad and depressed all the time."  
  
"I don't like watchin' them suffer any more than you do. But lately, it seems like that's all those two have felt. The mission, the rumors…And the three of us as well have been doin' nothing but making things harder for them," said Logan, hoping to get them to understand.  
  
"But Logan…We've been trying to help them," said Ororo, who couldn't see why her friend felt this way, "How can you say that we've been hurting them more?"  
  
Logan just sighed…He had been trying to help both Scott and Jean in different ways throughout the past few weeks. But he could only do so much when everybody else around him kept trying to do things they thought were right…And in the end they failed to realize the folly of their logic.  
  
"Ro, you and the Prof have been trying to help them by doin' the same ol' act of talkin' to them about it and getting them to confront it," explained Logan, "But did you ever stop and think for just one moment…That Jeannie might not want to talk about being raped and treated like an animal. Did you ever stop and think…That maybe Scottie might not want to talk about being tortured or assaulted by soldiers or foster parents?"  
  
The Professor and Storm didn't have a response to Logan's words. For years talking and counseling had been the only things they could do for the two distraught students. From the early years to this day, that had been the only course of action. Even though they were skilled teachers and good with medicine…They had never learned how to treat severe depression, post traumatic stress disorder, night terrors, or generalized anxiety disorder. They had gone about it only one way for all these years…And for a while now they thought they had succeeded. But when they actually thought about it, that reasoning just seemed so irrational. Looking back on what they had done, it was clear that their treatment of Scott and Jean's ailments had mixed results at best. In the end, they had just forced them to lock it all away because they just hated talking about it so much.  
  
"I suppose you have a point Logan," said the Professor finally as he thought about Logan's reasoning, "But I don't see how else we can help them. They could be a danger to themselves and the other students if we just ignore this. They are the first students we ever took in…They are the leaders and role models for this school…I don't want to see them like this."  
  
The Professor's desire to help the students that he had grown so close to was evident in his voice. He was never a man who liked to feel powerless to help others…But feeling as though there was nothing more he could do for Scott and Jean only forced that dreaded fear upon him as he was forced to concede to what his friend was telling him. In many ways, Charles Xavier was trying to prove to himself that he was not powerless in this situation when in reality, there was nothing he could do to make this horrible event go away.  
  
"Chuck…I know you ask a lot of Scott and Jeannie…Being as how they were the first ones you took in. But sometimes you have to realize that ya may be askin' too much of them," said Logan, hoping to stem his mentor's anxiety, "You see them as role models and ya make clear to them that they should act like that…Hell, we all do. But they ain't perfect…And that's what we're tellin' them to be. We put a lot of pressure on them to be certain way around the others…But I know that the way they're forced to act ain't who they really are…Not by a long shot. Ya can't force them to be somthin' they're not and expect them to keep it up without causing a lot of stress. Hell, I'm surprised they've kept it up for as long as they have…But I think we all need to just stop and think about what we're expecting of them."  
  
In listening to Logan's feelings on this tumultuous event, Professor Xavier started to feel a great deal of guilt for what he had been asking of his first students. Even though he had always told the others to be themselves in this sanctuary for mutants…Scott and Jean, however, were sort of an exception. He thrust upon them the responsibilities of setting a good example for the new recruits…Never once asking them if they felt comfortable being that way. Not once did he stop and question whether or not this was causing undue strain upon their already tortured minds. Now, the Professor and Storm actually felt responsible for letting this happen simply because they didn't stop and think.  
  
"I suppose we do ask a lot of them," admitted Xavier with a sigh, "I suppose that we are in some ways responsible for letting things get so hard for them."  
  
"Yeah…I guess I never thought of it that way. I just…I assumed they had moved on from those horrible early years. I guess that was a pretty weak assumption," said Ororo in agreement who was starting to see Logan's point.  
  
"Ro, if there's one thing I've learned since being here…It's that inner wounds can never be cured or healed…Only treated. And we've just been trying to cure something when we should have been treating it," said Logan, speaking from personal experience.  
  
Seeing the truth in the words he spoke, Professor Xavier was now left with quite a dilemma.  
  
"I see your point Logan," conceded Xavier, "But I still want to help them. I sympathize greatly with their situation…But if we do nothing, it won't help them."  
  
Logan just sighed as he thought about Xavier's words. He too wanted to help Scott and Jean. He looked at them as if they were his own kids. They had to do something…But not in this mindset.  
  
"Chuck yer probably capable of more sympathy than any other person on this planet," said Logan, hoping to keep the situation from getting too hopeless for all of them, "Your sympathy is what helped get them both out of the painful world they lived in before we found them. But as much sympathy as I know you have…I also know that empathy isn't necessarily one of your strong points. You can have all the sympathy in the world for Scott and Jeannie…But no matter what, you can never know how they truly feel. None of us ever went through the kind of things they had to go through. All this time, they've had to keep things bottle up inside because nobody understands. And this is something that we can't understand even though I know you want to. Ya need to put yerself in their shoes even if it's for just one moment…And try to imagine what it's like for them to live the kind of lives they've lived."  
  
A heavy silence soon descended upon the room as the three adults were left to think about what to do next. Neither of them wanted to just sit by and do nothing while Scott and Jean were suffering so much. They needed them now more than ever…But if they were to make things better for them, they would have to start making better decisions.  
  
"You're right old friend," said Xavier as he pondered his words, "We have been going about this all wrong. We're just as much to blame as anyone else who has caused all this turmoil for them. I thought I was doing the right thing…I honestly was. But I guess I only made things worse."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Charles," said Ororo even though she sort of agreed with him, "We all played a part in it as well. We all should have stopped for just one moment to consider what we were asking of them."  
  
"But still…What to do? How do we help them? How do we make it better for them and not worse?" asked Xavier.  
  
The three teachers of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters were now in a conflicted state of mind. So far, everything they did in the past to help Scott and Jean had either done nothing or made things worse for them. They wanted to change that…But they didn't know how. They wanted to stop the endless cycle that only made things more complicated than they needed to be. But for the first time, they actually began to consider how Scott and Jean would feel about it. They tried to put themselves in their position…No matter how unpleasant it may be. For many years, since those two were only twelve they had raised them like their own children. Scott's family was dead, Jean's family had disowned her…They were the only parents they knew now. So how could they make the kind of decision that any loving parent should make?  
  
Then suddenly, Logan had an idea. It was unconventional…But in the end, it felt right.  
  
"Chuck…I think I have and idea that may help us all."

* * *

Time had lost all meaning in the early evening hours. For nearly two hours now, Scott Summers and Jean Grey had been lost in a dazed state in Scott's bedroom. They were sitting with their backs up against the wall, thinking and dreading about what was going to happen to them now. They had lashed out at their friends…They had erupted under the pressure of their own inner pain. They had done something unthinkable…Something that could not be undone.  
  
Sadness…Loss…Anxiety…And depression now permeated throughout their minds. Through the powerful link they shared, they kept trying to reassure each other that everything would be all right. But neither of them could be certain of that. Nothing ever got simpler for them, it only got more complicated. It only got harder to think about. But through the dizzying array of possibilities that flooded their mind, the same questions kept on repeating in their minds.  
  
'Now what's gonna happen? How are do we get past this?' thought Scott as he and Jean stayed close, clinging to each other as if they were they hanging over the edge of a cliff.  
  
'I don't know Scott…I really don't know. But what we did…It can't be forgiven,' replied Jean telepathically with a great amount of dread, 'We attacked our friends…We lost control.'  
  
'I know Jean. But…I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't…' however he soon felt himself unable to finish as he hugged Jean closer to his body.  
  
'I understand Scott…I couldn't take it either,' sent Jean trying to soothe his angst, 'After all these years…I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I just can't keep living a lie. I don't care what Xavier says…I'm through being something I'm not.'  
  
However, that simple vow was much easier said than done. This was Xavier's school…Xavier's rules. They had nowhere else to go…This was their only home. They had no other family out there that was willing to help them.  
  
'What if he kicks us out?' thought Scott as he contemplated how they both would be punished for this, 'What if we're tossed out of the X-men for good? He won't let us stay if he thinks we're a danger to other students.'  
  
'But isn't that exactly what we are, Scott?' replied Jean with tears welling up in her eyes, 'We are dangerous…I mean, look at what we did! There's no way he'll let us stay now!'  
  
Fear and uncertainty now gripped the young couple as they struggled with how they were going to live on after this. If the Professor kicked them out, they would have nowhere to go…They would just be a couple of lost souls again. But at least this time…They would be together.  
  
Soon, an ominous silence fell over them as the events of this tumultuous day played over and over again in their heads. They kept trying to tell themselves that it could have gone differently…They kept trying to think about how they could have changed the outcome and avoid what really did happen. But in the end, they knew that nothing could have prevented this…They had bottled everything up for too long.  
  
Then, the two young mutants were suddenly bought out of their daze as Logan entered the darkened room. While an immediate sense of dread did come over them about what he was going to say…Both Scott and Jean were still somewhat relieved that it was Logan and not someone else. He had been the only one to understand them in all the time they had been struggling with themselves. And while he always put on a somewhat gruff appearance, deep down they knew he had a soft side to him. With that in mind, Scott Summers and Jean Grey prepared to hear their 'punishment.'  
  
"So what's going to happen to us Logan?" asked Scott in a monotone voice, "What did the Professor decide?"  
  
Logan just sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that he would say the right things even though he was never very good with words. Taking a deep breath…He hoped that he could break the cycle that they had endured for too long now.  
  
"We were shocked to say the least…Well, at least they were in a sense. For me…I'm kinda surprised something like this didn't happen sooner. I'm surprised that you two managed to stay in control after all this time."  
  
"You mean you knew?" said Jean, somewhat shocked by Logan's words.  
  
"Come on kid, I've known you two for years. I know your moods…Your fears…All the things that the others don't know about. I know that you act differently around the rest of the crew…And I know why. I know that the Prof expects a lot from you…I know that we all put more pressure on you than we should. In a way…This is more our fault than yours. I tried to do what I could when the others were just making things worse…But I guess it wasn't enough. You know I ain't all that good words or actions for that matter."  
  
The tension seemed to lighten as Logan's words seemed to relieve some of the earlier dread.  
  
"But you always did do a whole lot more than the Professor, Hank, or Storm could do when the going got tough for us," said Scott.  
  
"That's because I'm not them, bub. Unlike them…I can sorta understand what you two have been through. But I have an advantage…I don't have to deal with memories in the same way you two do. Hell, I don't even have half my memories. But that doesn't mean I can't put myself in your shoes enough to know how badly it feels to deal with certain issues."  
  
It explained a lot for Scott and Jean as they listened on. It explained why he always tried to help them in a different way compared to the Professor. He would never force them to talk about things they hated to talk about…He would always try to make it easier for them to simply cope instead of confront.  
  
"I know talking about it isn't the solution to everything," continued Logan, "I know it can make things a whole lot worse. And I don't want to see things get worse for you two…I want to see them get better. I helped raise you two…It's because of you I know my place. And while I know you can always count on the Professor for sympathy…Remember that I can also be there when you need empathy."  
  
As much as he struggled to say the right things…Logan felt like he was doing what was needed to help these two young adults. The more he looked at them…The more grown up they seemed. They weren't the scared twelve year olds that he had met all those years ago…They were adults now. And while he didn't age…Logan did feel somewhat older in a certain way.  
  
"But what about the Professor?" asked Scott, still dreading what was going to happen to him and Jean, "What is he going to have us do? After what we did…I know he won't ignore it."  
  
This was where Logan hoped he didn't slip up. He hoped that what they had decided in the end was right for them.  
  
"It's like I said earlier Cyke…This is our fault in some ways. And I ain't gonna lie to ya…He wanted to send ya both to a shrink for a few months."  
  
"What?! No I can't…" shuddered Jean as she heard this, but was quickly calmed as Scott gently wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Jeannie," replied Logan quickly as she saw the intense panic in her face upon hearing the word 'shrink.' "I talked them out of it…I also talked them out of those crazy medicines that they wanted you to take."  
  
A wave of relief came over the both of them upon hearing this, for they were glad that they would have to go through that horrible cycle again which they knew would only make things worse.  
  
"But there is one thing that ya both can't deny no matter how hard it may be…Ya both have a disease," said Logan as he looked in to the hollow faces of his first two students that he looked upon as his own children, "And I know it's chronic…I know it's not something that can be cured. So I ain't gonna try to cure it…And I got Xavier and Storm to stop trying so hard to do just that."  
  
"So what are they going to do?" asked Jean, now more uncertain than ever about what was going to happen to her and Scott.  
  
"Inner wounds…Can never be cured…Only treated," said Logan as let out a sigh, "And makin' you two bottle everything up only made those wounds fester. So instead of goin' down the same path I know you've been down before…We're gonna try takin' a new path. I don't want ya to act different around the others anymore…I don't want ya to be somethin' yer not just for the sake of being Xavier's role models. I want ya to be yourselves from now on…Not who someone else wants ya to be."  
  
Being themselves…It seemed so easy, and hard at the same time. It was definitely more than Scott and Jean expected. But there was still some lingering anxiety about being who they really are for a change.  
  
"I don't know Logan," said Scott somewhat wearily, "We've been acting like something we're not for so long now…What would the others think if they got to know the real us?"  
  
"Let me worry about that bub," assured Logan, "Ya said it yerself once, when yer with the X-men, yer never alone. Just let Ro, Hank, the Prof, and I handle the hard part. I know it'll be a big transition for you two…But we trust you both. We know you'll make the right decisions."  
  
As much as that helped, it didn't alleviate the pain that this day had bough on them. There were still so many things that Scott and Jean had to deal with not just in the past few months, but the past few years as well. It was unclear how they would be able to handle each passing day with so many painful memories burned in to their minds. But Logan wanted to help them turn a corner…And head down a new path.  
  
"Look, you can't undo what's happened…Nobody can," said Logan as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door, "But I still wanna help ya…And so does the Prof. There's a small cabin out in the mountains not far from here…About a two hour drive away. I use to stay there when the going got tough for me. We want you to take a break…Get away from being X-men for a while…Get away from being something out of obligation. You two haven't gotten a decent level of rest in years…And it's high time ya got one."  
  
A new sense of calm came over the two young mutants as they heard this. It was a better plan then they ever could have hoped fore. It was a chance to finally be alone together without the pressure of being upstanding role models…It was finally a chance to rest after all these years of physical and emotional strain. Neither Scott nor Jean could say anything to express their gratitude for this…And as Logan left the room, he heard one last thing from the students he held so dear.  
  
"Thank you Logan…"

* * *

AN: Well, it's almost over! "No Rain" is nearing its end! I know it's been a little wordy at some times and I know it's been a little over the top in terms of shock value and angst. But this is AU! This is just a story that I wanted to tell. I'm sorry if I made some characters seem a little unrealistic, but I wanted to do so for the sake of telling a good story. Stay tuned! There is still one last Scott/Jean moment left before I end this fic! For all you Jott fans out there, you won't want to miss it! I can't thank everybody enough for taking the time to read this piece despite its graphic content and R rating. It really means a lot to me and it provides a great deal of inspiration for me and my writing. I implore everybody to review! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I love to hear what you all think about my work and I thank you all for taking the time to read it! I wish you all the best! Peace out!  
  
ONE MORE TO GO! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!


	10. I'll Always Be There When You Wake

**No Rain  
Chapter 10: I'll Always Be There When You Wake**

****

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter! And it contains some moderately graphic sexual content so please be warned! If you are at all sensitive to sex, I ask that you read with extreme caution because I don't want to offend anybody or get kicked off of the website. There is nothing too harmful in here, at least I think, but you have been warned! Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed my story "No Rain." Now, a quick word to the reviewers…One last time!

Diaz F: I'm glad that you liked Logan's personality in this fic. I always liked him better as the tough-guy guardian and father figure rather than a temperamental renegade. As for Scott and Jean's behavior…Well, don't expect them to be overly perfect now. Lord knows they've had enough of that! And don't expect them to hide their faults anymore either. But there's only so much I can write in this story…And this is the last chapter. It's more or less signifies a new beginning rather than detailing a new life. What happens next is how you and the other readers see it with the character that I have given Scott and Jean in this fic. This story is now ending…And I can't thank you enough for all of your wonderful support! Your words have been so kind and I thank you for it! Peace out my friend!

Agent-G: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter so much! And yes, this is a new beginning for Scott and Jean. I have spent a lot of time on this fic giving them a more complex character so others may see them in a new light. I know it seems a bit OOC at points, but that's kind of what I was shooting for. As for your questions about the title of this story…Well, you'll have your answer by the end of this fic! Just read on to see what I mean! You've been a great reviewer and a great friend throughout this piece! I know this fic isn't like my other two stories, but I'm glad that you took the time to read it anyway! I appreciate all your kind words and I thank you for reading my work! Peace out my friend! You rock!

Mark C: Yes, Wolverine was the voice of reason this time around. I wanted it to be that way because I always liked that father-type, guardian character that he had in Evolution. He understands Scott and Jean in a way that nobody else can…And that's what I wanted to show! Thank you very much for being such a wonderful review throughout the duration of this story! Your words have been a great inspiration! Thanks again and peace out my friend!

Lil Jean: Sorry, but I'm afraid that this is the last chapter. As for a sequel, I'm sorry to say that it probably won't happen because I already have the next story in the works! I'm glad that you like this story so much and I thank you for all your kind, thoughtful reviews. I hope that you like how I choose to end this story and thanks again! Peace out!

Funeral of Hearts: I appreciate all of your funny, enthusiastic reviews thus far my friend! I'm really glad that you've taken the time to read my story! As for what happens in the cabin…Well, read on and find out my friend! Thanks again! Peace out!

Lyranfan: Well, you really know how to catch up! Thank you very much for taking the time to review each chapter! I'm honored that you liked my story. I put a lot of time and effort in to it and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read and review it! You rock! Peace out!

Darkness1: Another story has come to an end my friend! I'm glad you liked Logan's actions at the end of the story…It was something that I really wanted to do from the get go. I felt it would work because I think he best understands Scott and Jean and the kind of things that they have been through. As for my next story, it's already in the works! Like before, it has Scott/Jean in it…But it will primarily be Rogue/Remy. I don't think it will have any Kurt/Kitty or Logan/Ororo…Sorry. But do have other fics planned in the future that will satisfy such needs! I just want to diversify my writing for the time being and try out some Romy! You have been a very kind reviewer and friend to me throughout all of my stories and I can't thank you enough for your profound insight. So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you my friend! You rule! Peace out!

Ldypebsaby: Don't worry, this chapter has plenty of Jott! I'm glad that you've liked "No Rain" thus far and I can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews! This chapter embodies a new beginning for Scott and Jean and I hope that you like it! Thanks again for all your kind support in all my recent writing endeavors and I wish you well my friend! Peace out!

Reality Bender: Sorry if you didn't like the mind wipe, but I didn't want to complicate things any further. I'm glad that you liked how I used Logan in this fic…I really think it embodies his more complex side than most people are use to seeing. I'm glad that you think so highly of my writing…It really means a lot to me. I pour so much effort in to each piece I write and it I can't thank you enough for acknowledging it! As for future writings, I'll probably stick to Scott/Jean pairings because I think they belong together! But I will take on other couples as well! My next fic will be very heavy on Rogue/Remy so stay tuned for that! You have been a very kind reviewer and I thank you again for all your wonderful words! Peace out my friend!

X00001: Well, this is it man! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and following my fic so closely! I hope that you like my future stories and I thank you for all your kind support! Peace out!

Angelechicka: I'm glad that you like the story despite the angst. It's good to see that my writing has broader appeal. And sadly no…There will not be a sequel to this story. I have so many other fics planned and so little time to write! My next fic is already in the works and like this one, it will have Scott/Jean in it! I didn't want to make this story too long, so I decided to end it sooner than I had originally planned. I just didn't want to risk boring my readers. Thank you very much for all your wonderful support on my writing! I really appreciate it and I can't thank you enough for your words! Thanks again and peace out!

Wen: This story was for Jott fans everywhere…And I'm glad that you liked it my friend! All your wonderful comments have been such an inspiration to me and all my writing! I can't thank you enough for taking the time to comment on my work and I'm honored that you like my story! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it! That's the final reviewer response! It's been fun writing this everybody! Again, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this fic! But now…It must come to an end. So without further adieu…I give you all the final chapter of "No Rain!" Enjoy!

* * *

'Attention all students…I have an important message that everyone needs to hear. All danger room sessions for this evening are herby cancelled…Instead, I want all of you to meet in the library. There is a very important matter that must be discussed…'

The message sent by Professor Charles Xavier to all of his students had a great deal of anxiety and uncertainty. His words seemed to drip with uncommon amounts of dread as he, Ororo, Logan, and Hank stood waiting in the library for the students to arrive. Scott and Jean had left a little over an hour ago…Now, they were left to reveal the truth to the students about who they really were. Xavier was definitely weary because he had already gone to extremes…Erasing the memories of students whom had bore the blunt end of Scott and Jean's emotional breakdown caused by years of forced suppression. It was something that the Professor hoped that he would never have to do…But he was not given a choice. He remembered all too well the faces of the students that had been so deeply traumatized by Scott and Jean's outburst…They were faces that would surely haunt his memory, for part of this event was their fault because they allowed things to get so bad for them in the first place. But now…They were trying something different. Logan had suggested doing something quite different instead of going the normal route in dealing with Scott and Jean's troubles. It was definitely something new…But given that all other actions had done little to help them, it was better than the alternative.

"What do ya think Chuck? Ya think they're ready to hear everything?" said Logan as he and his friends awaited the arrival of the students.

"I honestly don't know Logan," said Xavier with a sigh as he held in his lap a small box, "But if we are to make things better for Scott and Jean in the long run…Then we must make the truth known. It's like you said before…We must be the ones to change…We can't force them to do things on their own anymore."

Xavier then proceeded to open the small box and take out the contents. Dust had gathered upon the box…For the four teachers had hoped that they would never have to look at the contents ever again. Inside, many pictures of Scott and Jean from the earlier years when they were at the institute rested, seen by only a select few. Some pictures were quite disturbing…Showing the graphic scars on their bodies and the wounds that were already present when they first found them. There were pictures of Scott with a horrible gunshot wound to his leg and pictures of bloody scratches all over Jean's back. Then there were the pictures of their faces…Their cold hollow look that dominated for most of those early years that Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank had hoped to never see again.

"I never thought that we'd have to look at these again," said Ororo as she looked at some of the disturbing pictures.

"Yes…I too also thought that such memories were behind us," said Hank as he remembered those horrific early days.

"And we paid the price for such arrogance…Scott and Jean by far…Paid the worst," said the Professor, "It's never easy getting over such trauma, we must concede to that at the very least. Perhaps sympathy isn't the universal solution like I once believed it was…Perhaps empathy as well can help us all get through such troubles."

That last part get Logan to smile, for those were partially his words. Even though he never really though of himself as the kind of thinker that Xavier was, it was good to see that an idea of his being put to good use.

After a nearly 15 minutes of waiting, the library filled with all the students of the Xavier Institute, minus Scott and Jean. They all spoke happily and care-free…Unaware of the trauma that had passed earlier this day. They would have to know now…And it would be a long, hard road to walk down. However, they knew that in the long run…It would work out for the best.

"Hey Professor, what gives?" asked Kitty Pryde as things finally began to quiet down, "Why'd you call us here? And where's Scott and Jean?"

Professor Xavier turned back towards his friends and fellow teachers. It was now time to begin anew for Scott, Jean, and everybody else at the X-men.

"Scott and Jean have taken a temporary leave of absence for the next week," announced the Professor much to everyone's surprise.

"What…Are they in trouble or something?" said Rogue with her words dripping of sarcasm.

"No Rogue…They've left because they need to," explained the Professor, "We've called you all here to today to discuss something of great importance…Something that involves Scott and Jean."

Then, Xavier gave Logan a nod as he and Ororo began passing out some of the grim pictures that were so hard to look at. They watched as some of the students cringed at the sight of them…Sickened by the sadness and trauma that each image told. Some covered their mouths in shock as they saw some of the more graphic photos…Others just tried to look away. By the time everybody began seeing the pictures…An eerie silence soon filled the room, for the world they knew was about to change.

"Students…I think it's time that you learn the truth about Scott and Jean…"

* * *

The cool, crisp air of the evening hours of the night blew swiftly as Scott Summers and Jean Grey rode along the long stretch of roads in upstate New York. The sky was covered in a thick dark cloud as the two troubled youths sped towards the mountains for a chance to get away from it all. No sooner had Logan told them to take a break from it all did the young couple pack whatever they could and ride off in to the night in Scott's car. He, Storm, and the Professor had agreed to handle the hard part in dealing with the students and their flawed views of their first two students. And there was no doubt that things would be different when they returned. But neither Scott nor Jean wanted to think about that now…This was their time…This was their little vacation from the world that had been so harsh on them.

Jean's hand remained intertwined with that of her soul mate as they both watched the serene landscape pass them by. They hadn't slept in weeks…The scar of their breakdown and the mission hung strong…And there were still many old memories that they couldn't forget. But none of this mattered now as they rode along the seemingly deserted roads towards their destination. Thunder could be heard in the distance through the clouds and brief flashes of lightning began illuminate the clouds in the distance. It was a great beauty that helped to mend some of the unending stress that Scott and Jean felt. They had both faced death more times than they cared to recall…But in facing it, they had a much greater appreciation for life and the little things. Things like…The picturesque lights in the sky illuminating the clouds ahead, almost as if the heavens were guiding them towards a path that would ease their suffering. But like Logan had said, inner wounds can never be healed…Only treated. And through faith in the future…And through the power of pure, uncorrupted love…They had all the treatment they needed right here. With that in mind, Jean moved in closer towards Scott's warmth, which he willingly accepted with a warm smile. Jean didn't have to say anything else in response, for they were beyond words at this point…They didn't need to say things to constantly reassure each other of the world around them.

The clouds grew thicker and the trees began to sway in the wind as Scott's car turned down the narrow back roads leading up the mountainous terrain of upstate New York. A cold chill swept through their air as more thunder was heard in the distance within the thickening clouds. The rustle of the leaves echoed through the air as they pulled in to the driveway of fairly large sized cabin nestled within the vast trees that encircled it. There weren't any other cabins nearby…And the nearest town was over 10 miles away. It was a truly secluded place…A single uncorrupted piece of land in the vast world of anxiety that Scott and Jean were forced to live in. As they got out to take in the view of this place where they would be staying for the next week, the young coupled reveled in the utter peace and quiet around them with nothing more than sounds of nature echoing through the wind.

"It's beautiful…" said Jean as the wind blew through her long, red hair.

"Yeah…Beautiful," said Scott who wasn't really looking at the house as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jean then turned back to look her boyfriend in the eye and couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since either of them had truly smiled out of happiness…And the feeling was very much welcomed as they soon met in a brief kiss as the wind blew around them.

The interior of the cabin was in pretty decent shape even though it hadn't been used in a while. It had all the essentials…Hot and cold running water, electricity, a TV, and a refrigerator. It was clean, romantic, and peaceful as Scott and Jean explored their new surroundings. It wasn't too big or too small…It seemed just right for them.

There wasn't much to unpack. They had only bought two suitcases full of clothes and another pack full of food stuffs. By now, it was almost midnight and this tumultuous day was finally almost over. It seemed like this one day had lasted a lifetime after all the stress that was caused by events that they could not control. Sleep was definitely beginning to sound good right about now as they finished putting away all the food. There was only one king sized bed, but that didn't bother them one bit. After today, neither of them wanted to sleep alone. They wanted to be in each other's arms for both warmth and comfort. Here they didn't have to worry about sneaking around or being found by a few nosy housemates. Here it was so much simpler…They weren't Cyclops and Phoenix, the upstanding role models and leaders of the X-men. Here, they were just Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

The sky was dark and the illuminating light of the flashing lightning in the distance continued to flash. Scott and Jean took turns changing in to their simple sleeping clothes. Jean wore only her underwear with an oversized T-shirt and Scott stayed in a simple pair of boxers along with a small white shirt. They were both utterly exhausted as they collapsed on the bed side by side. They barely had enough energy to pull the sheets back as they simply sank in to each other's arms. The gentle sound of rain was heard outside as the thunder and lightning continued to illuminate the room. As tired as they both were, they remained awake…Simply reflecting on the tumultuous day that they had endured.

"So what happens now?" wondered Scott as he turned to face Jean's emerald green eyes.

"I don't know…I really don't. Everything just seems so…Different," replied Jean softly as they both listened to the soothing noise of rain falling against the ground outside.

"But it could have turned out worse though…It could have turned out a whole lot worse," said Scott in a deep tone as his mind kept replaying the events of this day in his head.

"I know…" replied Jean with a sigh. "Thanks for being there for me Scott…I don't think I would have made it without you."

Scott simply responded by planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he continued to look in to her beautiful eyes, untainted by his colorblind vision.

"You were there for me too Jean…We were there for each other. I won't ever leave you Jean…I don't think I could ever survive without you. And I will always be there for you…Because you were always there for me."

Scott's words bought tears to her eyes as she managed to smile back with a radiant look that warmed her love's heart.

"I'll always be there for you too, Scott…Always."

Soon, Jean found herself move closer in to Scott's embrace as she took in the warm, loving feeling emulating from their mind-link. This love that they shared had been one of the main things that kept them alive. It had kept them from losing their grip on reality when the going got tough. What started out as a simple friendship had evolved over time in to something much deeper. Now they were here…Alone and in each other's arms without any corrupting outside force to taint it.

As Scott and Jean reveled in each other's warmth, their lips met in a passionate kiss. There was no need to hold back here…No reason why they should suppress what they knew was there. It was different here…It was simpler. For a brief moment, all the stress and suffering that resulted from their numerous mental ailments and their tumultuous lives was forgotten as the kiss deepened in the purity of the night. The rain outside continued to fall…And the thunder and lightning continued to echo and illuminate the world around them. Then…Under such new feelings of peace…A powerful new sensation began to arise within the young couple.

Jean began to gently rub her hands on the rough muscles of Scott's chest as they both reveled in warmth of the kiss. But unlike previous times when they had done something like this…He didn't tremble or pull back in fear…Instead he just absorbed all the wonder that he felt from Jean's touch. Soon, he too found himself tracing the enchanting curves of her body as the distance between them continued to shrink. Jean hitched a leg around his side while running her hands underneath his shirt…Feeling the warmth of his skin against her hands. Then…In an instant…Jean removed his shirt and took in the sight before her. There was still a mixture of nervousness and anxiety between them…Knowing the path they were heading now. But they both fought it…Not wanting to hold something so strong in any longer.

"Jean…" began Scott softly as his hands rested on her hips.

She continued to trace gentle patterns on his chest as she reassured him with a gentle kiss.

"It's okay Scott. Please…I don't want to hold back anymore."

"Are you sure Jean?" asked Scott with both a mixture of fear and arousal apparent in his voice.

Jean couldn't give a completely honest answer as her fears, emotions, and body conflicted with one another. In the times they had tried this in the past, things like this had prevented the both of them from going all the way. But tonight in this small, peaceful place…It was different…Something had changed. Maybe it was just all the pent up want and desire that they both had, or maybe it was just a single spontaneous moment. Either way, the growing feeling within them continued to emerge…This time untainted by the past.

"I'm sure Scott," said Jean finally as she gazed in to his face, "Don't you want me?"

Scott didn't need to think about that one as his stared in to her beautiful green eyes in a daze.

"You know I do…" said Scott softly as he held her closer.

"Then don't analyze…Don't question…Just feel Scott," said Jean as she brushed her lips against his.

"Just…Feel…" he repeated as they both began to kiss again.

Then, Jean's hands guided Scott to the hem of her shirt where he slowly and sensually slid it off over her head. Now she lay before him only in her black bra and panties. They once again began to exchange wet kisses as eager hands roamed over the newly exposed flesh. The gentle rhythm of the rain outside and the thunder and lighting in the distance added to the warm feeling that they now shared. The heat between them continued to rise as their touching increased and the passion between them grew.

Scott's kisses soon began to trail downwards as the struggle between the past and the present began to come to ahead. Jean let out a soft moan as she worked his hands around her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Scott's wet kisses continued to go lower…Down her neck, along her shoulders, and finally to the top of her cleavage. He wanted to go slow…Knowing that it would be more comfortable for Jean. That…And he just wanted to savor the feeling. Finally, he managed to completely remove her bra and tossed it off to the side. Scott was now in a blissful daze as he took in the beautiful sight of her breasts. Jean couldn't help but feel a little shy at first…But all her shyness went out the window as he started to message them both with his hands. She let out a groan of pleasure as she reveled in his sensuous touching that caused the mind-link between them to become more open. Scott continued to lose himself as he continued to feel the soft warm flesh within his hands. Jean's generously large breasts continued to enchant and arouse him to no end while Jean finally felt herself start to let go of the old memories of strangers' hands on her body. This was Scott…These were his hands. And they offered a feeling no other could match.

As his lips trailed back up to her face, Jean began to fondle the hardening anatomy in Scott's boxers. A wave of heat washed over them as breathing became deeper and heart-rates soared. Feeling it was her turn to give him pleasure, she gently gripped the sides of the waistband to Scott's boxers. He didn't fight it this time around…Knowing that this was Jean's doing…And not that of his old foster dad or his sick friends. In one swift motion, she removed his last remaining article of clothing and tossed it aside. She soon felt her hands begin to stroke the unfamiliar anatomy…Eliciting soft moans from Scott. The heat within them grew even more as they both started to perspire from all the physical contact.

As the feeling within them grew stronger, Scott began to trail his kisses down Jean's body once more. Jean shifted herself so that now she was flat on her back as Scott continued to trail down her neck, past her breasts, and towards the inevitable. At first he hesitated, but Jean gently pressed him onward as she guided his hands to the sides of her panties. Feeling the heat that was now emulating from her body, her arousal became more apparent than ever. And with one swift pull, coupled with a little telekinesis from Jean, the small article was gone and she now lay fully exposed to him.

Jean's breath turned to gasps as she felt Scott gently tease the sensitive flesh between her legs. It caused her to moan even louder over the constant sound of the rain beating against the window. Waves of pleasure surged throughout the young telepath's body as she began to sweat more from the growing heat between them. She almost forgot which way was up as the warm, sensual feeling surged through her mind. This feeling was also felt by Scott as he used this powerful feeling to guide him in his teasing. Jean had never felt something like this before…Nobody had ever even done this before. No one had ever taken the time to consider her pleasure over their own…And that's exactly what Scott was doing. Soon, her moans subsided as Scott began to move back upwards to meet her face. The gentle smile on her face as her eyes met his then sealed what was then going to happen…After all this time of waiting and wanting.

"Jean…You're so beautiful," whispered Scott as he now looked in to her face with an increasing amount of perspiration forming on his body.

"And so are you Scott…" replied Jean as she ran her hands along the side of Scott's face. "Please…Let's make love."

Jean then felt his weight press upon her as she remained underneath his warm, powerful body. She eagerly spread her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as they prepared to perform the final act. Scott crashed his lips upon hers as he slowly entered her warm, wet body.

The mind-link had now blown wide open and their thoughts now meshed in a powerful bond that would surely last beyond the boundaries of time. The warm, blissful sensations were shared between them as their bodies began to move in a rhythm. They started slow at first…But gradually increased the tempo of their lovemaking as they continued to lose themselves in a world of great pleasure. Their sweat mixed together as they continued to kiss and move as one. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as they continued to touch and grind with one another. Skin clashed with skin as Scott continued to thrust deeper in to her warm interior while continuing to rub and message her breasts. Jean tightened her hold around him with her legs as she felt a sudden rush of mind-numbing pleasure start to surge through her body. She then wrapped her hand around Scott's neck and let out a loud moan as she felt her body tense from her first orgasm. Her inner muscles tensed around Scott as she climaxed. The overwhelming pleasure sent Scott over the edge as well as he exploded within her, emptying every last drop of his liquid inside her warmth. But they weren't done yet.

With both of their bodies now shimmering with beads of sweat, they shifted positions. Now Jean was on top as she straddled his pelvis…Guiding him back inside her once more. Then she began to move her body up and down once more in frenzied rhythm of passion. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the wonderful feeling felt by both her and Scott as she ran her hands along the strong, sweaty muscles of her soul mate. Her breasts bounced as the tempo between them grew and another orgasm began to emerge within. Sensing that she was close, Scott transferred his hand from her hips to her breasts as gave them a gentles squeeze while she moaned out in pleasure from her earth shattering climax.

Into the night, they continued to make love…Kissing, touching, and moaning in complete and utter bliss. The pain of the past seemed to melt away ever so briefly so that they could enjoy something so grand and pure. The concept of time seemed to vanish as their bodies moved together as one unit…Feeling the soft and rough caresses that solidified their unity now and forever.

They moved together in one last mind-numbing position…Wanting to have one more climax together even though they had used up nearly all their energy in this act of love. The sweat now poured off the both of them as they gasped for air. They were both close…All it would take is one last thrust together to bring them over the edge. And in one swift, fluid movement…Both young lovers let out a loving moan of contentment as the came together in one last powerful orgasm.

Feeling tired in almost ever conceivable way, both lovers went limp as they collapsed together on the bed. Jean now rested atop Scott as they now lay together with the heavy rain still falling outside. They fought to catch their breath as they listened to each other's heart beat like a gentle beacon of love. Their naked, sweaty bodies remained entwined as they absorbed the warm beautiful feeling together in such splendor. Through this exhaustion, Jean managed to raise herself to meet Scott's face once again. They both had warm smiles on their faces, for the happiness they felt now could never be measured. They then met in one last deep kiss as the solid mind-link now burned brightly within the both of them.

"Did you ever think…That one day we'd end up like this? Here…With each other?" said Jean sleepily as they reluctantly parted from the kiss.

"Honestly Jean…I never thought I'd live this long to end up like this. But I have…And now that we're both here…I know now that you are the reason for me to move on. You are the reason for me to stay alive no matter how hard things get. You taught me to live again Jean…And I am willing to spend the rest of my life and beyond beside you…Returning the favor."

Jean felt tears of joy fill her eyes in a way she had never felt before. No words could describe the loving feeling she felt now…No words could express how thankful she was that Scott was a part of her life or how deeply she treasured what they had. She had never felt so happy…For she had everything she ever needed…Right here.

"I love you Scott…" she said softly as she sank in to his warmth.

"I love you too Jean…"

The pain of the past can never be forgotten. The psychological diseases that plagued the two young lovers would always be a part of them. But for now, the sanctity of the deep love between Scott Summers and Jean Grey overshadowed all of that. And as Jean rested her head on Scott's muscular chest and followed him in to a deep sleep…The ever present nightmares that they suffered ceased ever so briefly. They knew things like that could never completely go away…But in the end, they didn't have to. The rain outside continued to fall throughout the night…And for the first time and a long, long while…Scott and Jean slept peacefully.

* * *

The End.

AN: Well, that's it! That's the end of "No Rain!" I hope all you Scott/Jean fans are happy! This fic was entirely dedicated to them. It's just something I really wanted to do and now that it's over, I'm glad that I went with it. I apologize again if the sexual content of the final chapter offended you…But please don't be mad! This is R rated and I gave you all fair warnings so please don't send me hate mail for it! I don't want to offend anybody and I don't want to get kicked off of the fanfiction website. I also apologize if you thought I was a bit excessive on the fluff, but that's just the way the story turned out. Besides…A little fluff every now and then isn't such a bad thing (at least in my opinion). And don't worry! I'm not done writing X-men stuff…Not by a long shot! I have another fic in the works that will be in the X-men: Evolution section soon! It will predominantly be both Romy (Rogue/Remy) and Jott (Scott/Jean) and you won't want to miss it. It's got action, drama, mystery, and of course, romance! Be on the lookout for it! It will be entitled "Sinister Secrets" and I hope you all like it!

Well, now it's over. And as you probably guessed, the lyrics that were placed throughout this fic were none other than that of the song "No Rain" by Blind Melon for which this fic is named for. I don't own that song, they do so please don't sue me…I have nothing. So what did you all think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'd love to know what you all think! Please send me your feedback via my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. I always love getting reviews so please send them to me if you get a chance! Thank you all so much for reading my story! I worked very hard on it and it really means a lot to me that you all take the time to read it! I wish you all the best and thanks again!

Also, I'd like to send out a special thank you to Mark C, Funeral of Hearts, Darkness1, Miss Grinny, X00001, Lil Jean, New York Hope, Sentoris, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, Sprocket, Reality Bender, Lyranfan, angelechicka, Reddfire, Proponent of EVO, Sailor Wade, Ldypebsaby, Diaz F, Extra2estrial, pinkchick, Agent G, and most certainly Wen (thanks for all the comments…You especially rock!). In addition, I'd like to thank Raedance for providing the inspiration for this fic in the first place. Remember, this idea came from "All Fall Down," and I highly recommend that all of you check that story out! Thank you Raedance, this one is for you!

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! THE STORY HAS ENDED! BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

_Sometimes the most painful thing anyone can ever feel…Is the pain of a loved one._


End file.
